Gangs fo the City
by CryptChick
Summary: After witnessing her brothers death at the hands of a deadly gang, Kagome wants revenge and soon turns her body and mind into a deadly fighting machine, but as her skills increase, she draws the eye of another gang leader. InuKag
1. The death of a loved one

Disclaimer: do we really have to right this thing I mean honestly I think we all know I don't own Inuyasha, at that applies for every chapter.  
  
GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
1. THE DEATH OF A LOVED ONE.  
  
Kagome crouched behind the short wall that separated her from the three story droop, on the other side; her breath was rapid, her fists clenched, and the sound off her heart beating seemed to drown out all thought. 'come on Souta get out of there now', the dark haired girl felt her mind scream at her older brother 'please Souta just run, please Souta please your all I have, oh gods please just run' Kagome felt her eyes burn and water, the scene before her blurred as tears came forth. She forced the tears back while blinking rapidly to set the scene back in focus.  
  
The dark haired boy stood tall, and proud, his eyes held no fear but a strong determination. He was itching to look up to were he knew his younger sister sat in the shadows hidden, and safe.  
  
"So traitor any last words" said a man with long greasy hair tied back in a braid.  
  
"Come on Hiten stop playing and get this over with"  
  
"Calm down brother I'm just having some fun" said Hiten while letting an evil smile play across his lips.  
  
"This may just be fun and games to you, but let me warn you, my death will be revenged" Soutas words were cold and emotionless ringing clear throughout the night.  
  
Hiten looked Souta up and down, then gazed into his fearless eyes "you have courage I'll give you that, but your still a nobody, with no family our friends to revenge you, so don't waist our time with pitiful threats when there's no one to carry them out for you"  
  
"Face it Souta your into deep there's no way of getting your self out now. You've crossed the line it's over........ But his lord is forgiving, so if you give back the money we may reconsider"  
  
Souta shook his head "No, the money is gone"  
  
Hiten shrugged "to bad"  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
"SOUTA!!"  
  
Kagome sat up with a start. Eyes red with tears and throat still sore from the scream.  
  
Kagome sat still panting for a phew moments before turning her gaze to the clock by her bed that read 6:00am. Groaning deeply, she silently slid out of her bed and walked across her bed room to her dresser.  
  
20 minutes later Kagome emerged from her room fully clothed in a pair of sweat pants and blue tank top. Her hair tied back into a messy pony tail.  
  
Kagome was a young woman in her early 20s. She lived in a two floored apartment; some were near down town Tokyo, Japan. She hadn't made it through university, not because she couldn't, hell she had been the smartest girl in her class, all the teachers loved her, but no, university had taken up to much time, she had other things to do, and thanks to her dear brother Souta (god rest his soul) she could go through her hole life without having to work, if she balanced her money right; but Kagome had plans for the money her brother had paid for with his life, oh yes she did. Ever since that day on the roof, at the age of ten when she had witnessed her brothers death, she had sworn she would have revenge. So since then she had primed and shaped her body into its best physical shape. She had also study hard in school, for she knew that her enemy was no fool, she was ready for them, yes...... she was as ready as she could ever be, all she needed was to fined them, and bring them to their end.  
  
Kagome rolled her neck across her shoulders, then gave her arms a quick stretch before moving her feat into position. With a flash she shoved her fist forward into the punching bag with extreme force, first her right then her left, her pace quickening steadily with every punch. Till she lunged forward grabbing the swinging bag tightly. Kagome rested her weight on the bag her breath coming in short pants, as sweat dripped from her forehead, she sighed, then with one last punch made her way upstairs for a nice cold shower.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned at the sound of her name "Good morning, Toushi how was you weekend off?"  
  
The old man smiled his mustache twitched, and his eyes gleamed beneath his white hair "It was wonderful, me and the miss's had quite the vacation"  
  
Kagome smiled at the man before her "I'm glad" she said, while actually meaning it as well.  
  
Toushi had taken her in at the age of ten, two weeks after the incident. He and his wife ran a gym, and also gave out lessons on self defense, witch Kagome had been egger to learn and had mastered almost all that her teacher had known by the time she was 16.  
  
'He's like the grandpa I never had' she thought, as she fallowed him into a large red brick building, and up a flight of stairs that led to the gym.  
  
Kagome made her way around the equipment handing out towels or replacing them with knew ones. 'Just another day at the gym she thought'  
  
"Hey ....Kagome.... towel!" Kagome turned to see the aerobics teacher waving her hand while stepping up and down a stool. Four people stood behind her mimicking her every move.  
  
Kagome nodded throwing the girl a towel.  
  
"Hey could I get one of those to" Kagome turned around coming face to face with a girl her age with black hair tied back in a high ponytail and pink eye shadow, her chocolate brown eyes, were empty at the moment, and her face was stern.  
  
"Yeah sure" said Kagome handing the girl a towel "New here?" she added.  
  
The girl looked up from her towel a small smile grazed her lips "is it that obvious?" she asked.  
  
Kagome smiled, upon seeing the girls face lighten "No, the only reason you stand out it because people that come to this gym have either never been here before or have been coming to this gym on a daily base for years, and we don't get that many newcomers"  
  
"Really whys that?" the girl replied with milled interest.  
  
"Well as you've probably noticed we're not the well known" Kagome indicated to the less then half full gym.  
  
The girl looked around "Yeah I see what you mean" she said with a smile. "It's a very nice gym thought, what's the owner's name?"  
  
"Toushi, he and his wife run this place" Kagome said. She didn't like this convo, but of coarse it was her job to be friendly to customers, and answer any questions they might have.  
  
The girl watched as a small frown swept across the other girls face 'she looks as bored as I am' she thought to her self 'Shippou must have done his research wrong, she doesn't look like a criminal at all it even say's she's clean in her record'  
  
"Umm.... Is there something wrong?"  
  
Sango (the girl) jumped as Kagomes voice pulled her from her thoughts. Laughing Sango shook her head "No, I just got lost in my own thoughts as usual" suddenly Sangos eyes widened "Oh I completely forgot, my name's Sango"  
  
Kagome laughed "and I'm Kagome, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to give me a shout"  
  
"I'll hold you to that" Sango smiled "so Kagome, you know how to fight?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head "A little" she lied.  
  
"Care to join me for a round in the ring?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Sangos offer. Should she, she shouldn't risk having other see who strong she truly was; but then she could always let Sango win, 'why not'? "Sure"  
  
"Great! You just lead the way"  
  
Kagome ducked as another punch came her way, she quickly dove under the girls arm twisted and came up from behind, but Sango was just as good as she was and spun around into a knelling position arms crossed in front of her face as Kagomes foot made contact, her arms burned for a bit, but once the kick was deflected she was back on her feet again.  
  
'Man this girls good, I've used every move I know on her, and I've barely landed a hit' Sango gasped as she dogged a punch, but felt her breath leave as a waiting knee collided with her stomach. Sango fell to her knees panting, and utterly spent "you......win"  
  
Kagome lay stretched out on her back concentrating on slowing down her breathing 'great job Kagome, what happened to letting her win?' but Kagome knew what had happened, right when she realized that Sango was a good fighter, she couldn't let down the challenge, and had fought back with equal force.  
  
"So Kagome" said Sango as she lay down next to Kagome "Now tell me the real truth.... How good of a fighter are you?"  
  
Kagome smiled "fine I won't deny it, I'm the best"  
  
Sango laughed, while swinging her leg over, and plopping it down on Kagomes stomach with a loud flop.  
  
"Hey" Kagome protested, all thought her eyes danced with joy, for it a very rare occasion when one fids both a new challenger for a good fight, and an instant friend in just a day's time.  
  
Amber eyes: first chapter always a little slow I guess I hope you guys liked it! plz review and no flames! 


	2. chosen

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
2. CHOSEN  
  
"Come in"  
  
Sango entered the dim circular room, her black leather boots trudged softly as she made her way across a dark granite floor. She was clad in her usual wear, a shinny black leather skirt that reached her knees with a revealing slit off to the side, a dark red v. shape T-shirt hidden partially under a long black jacket that went along with her skirt. It was one of her more formal outfits but so long as it was black, with a dark color (blood red, indigo, dark purple... so on) her boss never really cared.  
  
Sango shook her head as she finally reached the large wooden desk at the far end of the room. A large black leather chair sat behind the desk with its back turned to Sango. The occupant gazing out over the city, were not to far off lay downtown.  
  
"So...?" came a deep rumbling voice.  
  
"The girl..... Kagome Higurashi is indeed a great fighter and very smart, she seems the trustworthy part but I'm not so sure if she gang material, however I do believe she has yet to show me her true colors"  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"Well I don't know, she just seems so cheerful and innocent, Shippou may have bean right about her skill in combat but I don't think this girl could have a criminal record"  
  
"Feh...... what of the others?"  
  
"Etna is definitely no good; she's been in jail to many times which means she's easy to catch. Shoe Chang is indeed a good martial artist, and good with computers, he would be an excellent member to that team but..."  
  
"But What?"  
  
"I wouldn't trust him with my life, he's to easy to bribe"  
  
"Fuck..... Is that all the men we have?"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
  
"JUST ANSWERE THE QUESTION"  
  
Sango glared at the back of the chair "No... as I recall you called the other people week minded idiots, and dismissed them"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"But in my opinion, I think Kagome is our best try"  
  
"If I want your opinion I'll give it to you"  
  
Sango glared "WELL THEN IF THERE'S NOTHING ELSE BOSS, I'LL JUST BE ON MY WAY"  
  
"Fine by me"  
  
With that Sango stormed out of the room slamming the double doors behind her.  
  
Inuyasha turned around reaching for a folder on his desk; his golden eyes skimmed the contents with in.  
  
Name: Kagome Higurashi Gender: female Age: 22 Height: 5, 8 Weight: 130 Appearance: Hair-black/long, eyes-brown, skin-fair Family: none (deceased) Occupation: Toushis fitness (worker) Criminal record: none  
  
Notes- -deleted bills were fond for a number of martial art classes or any fighting class really. She has a huge amount of money in the bank were she got it from I couldn't fined out, the money had no history. The girl was left as an orphan when her brother died at the age of seventeen, she was ten, I couldn't get a background on her brother, nor could I get the names of her parents.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and flipped the page, fallowing it were a series of pictures. Some were of her apartment her workplace and anyone with whom she talked to or looked suspicious.  
  
Inuyashas gaze swept over each picture then rested on his favorite one 'the bitch has a natural beauty I'll give her that' he thought as he stared at the picture of Kagome sitting on her balcony reading a book, her hair gently blowing in the breeze.  
  
With a swift motion Inuyasha closed the folder replacing it on his desk and pressed a button to his left.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Call Miroku and Sango into my office at once" he stated simply before hanging up.  
  
It wasn't long before he heard the all too familiar shouts of Sango as Miroku deliberately made a move to grab her ass.  
  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT...... yes Inuyasha?" said Sango as she entered the room, Miroku trailing in behind, his hand rubbing his sore temple.  
  
"I'll take the girl"  
  
Kagome lay warm and cozy in her bead exhausted from a good days work. But it had been a good day all the same, after having another round with Sango in the ring, she and her new friend had gone out for coffee, Sango had insisted that they go somewhere privet, and Kagome, not like public places that much as well, showed her the perfect place, were they had talked for hours. 'It's been a long time since I've had a good friend' Kagome thought with a smile.  
  
creeeeeek  
  
Kagomes eyes shot open, her ears strained for another sound. There it was again... footsteps!  
  
Kagome tried to steady her breathing, the sounds were coming from down stairs, she still had time. As quietly as possible Kagome slowly climbed out of bed, kneeling down she opened the trunk at the end of her bed, Inside were a hundred complicated straps, knifes and various weapons. 'No guns' Kagome thought, it could be that some one had found out about one of her crimes and was after her, in that case she would have to kill them silently with out disturbance. So instead she strapped on her guards (thick cloth and metal things that go around the lower part of the arm to block blows and such) then wrapped long strips of black cloth around her hands protecting her knuckles.  
  
Kagomes head spun around to the door she could hear foot steps coming up the stairs. In a flash she was on her feet and pulling her hair back into a high ponytail as she made her way to the door, and pressed her self up against the wall.  
  
Kagome held her breath as the door opened, blocking her and her view fo the intruder.  
  
Kagome watched as he closed the door partially behind him 'He's big I better just knock him out the safe way' Kagome slowly moved forward, from her spot behind the door, she had to hurry for as soon as he turned the corner he'd see the bed and notice she wasn't in it.  
  
Kagome soundlessly approached the man from behind, and in an instant jabbed her middle and index fingers into his neck, at the precise location, making him fall, paralyzed to the ground.  
  
Kagome grabbed the man around the waist and lowered him onto the ground, on his face he wore a black mask, Kagome moved her fingers up to remove the mask when she herd more noises from down stairs 'better deal with the rest first'. She thought as she stood to make her way down stairs.  
  
Kagome stuck her head around the corner '2 that should be easy enough'.  
  
When the two had there backs to her, Kagome left the stair case and darted around the corner into the kitchen quickly, ducking behind the counter. As she surveyed the two she noticed one of them was a woman. 'Hmm' Kagome gently taped the side of the counter with her fingers. Both figures turned in the direction of the sound, the woman figure stuck her hand out to stop the other and moved towards Kagome on her own 'I guess I'll just have to do it one at a time, strange why don't they have guns?'  
  
the thought was cut short as the woman passed Kagomes hiding place and headed for the stairs 'just what I wanted' with a soundless leap Kagome jumped from her hiding place drawing her daggers, there was a gasp from the other dark figure behind Kagome signaling that Kagome had taken them by surprise and had a few seconds before the other one came out of his shock. Using that time Kagome swung her arm around the girls neck and put her dagger to the girls throat turning them both around to face the other one.  
  
"Strip your self of all your weapons, and you put your hands out in front were I can see them" The man before her immediately obeyed, but the girl hesitated "hey bitch did you hear me or not hands out in front"  
  
"See I told you she wouldn't come easy"  
  
Kagome gasped 'Sango?'  
  
Using Kagomes shock to her advantage Sango quickly grabbed Kagome by the arm and swung her over her back, slamming her into the ground in front of her. Kagome gagged and lay silently on the floor completely winded.  
  
Sango quickly cuffed, blind folded, and gagged her then heaved her up onto her feat.  
  
"Why Sango that had to be the hottest thing I've ever seen you do, you truell...."  
  
"Miroku shut the fuck up and go get Shippou"  
  
"Right away"  
  
Sango looked at her friend 'I'm sorry Kagome' she thought as the girl began to struggle.  
  
"Give her here"  
  
Sango turned to Inuyasha and nodded handing over the struggling girl, witch he shouldered, and then turned to leave.  
  
Amber eyes: second chap I hope you guys liked it, I posted it early because I know a story with more chaps, draws more eyes then a story with only a few chapter. Still hoping for more reviews and no flames. Thank you all for reading my story! 


	3. Welcome to the gang

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
3. WELCOME TO THE GANG  
  
Kagome gasped as the gag on her mouth was removed.  
  
"Don't even think of screaming, wench"  
  
Kagome closed her mouth as the harsh voice yelled in her ear 'were am I?' she felt as thought she was moving, like in a car. the ground she sat on was carpeted and there was room around her 'Am I in a trunk' she thought "What do you want with me?" her voice was cold and harsh.  
  
Sango eyed the girl that lay in the middle of the floor, of a long black limo; she had never seen this side of Kagome before 'I guess first impressions are deceiving' there was no singe of fear in her voice at all.  
  
Miroku took the girls question as his Q to speak "Kagome Higurashi, our people have done extensive research on you, and have fond your history to be quiet interesting, we also think much of both your skill and over all knowledge, and because of all this we've decided to offer you a job if you wish to accept it"  
  
"Listen pall I'm no criminal, and I refuse to become one s..."  
  
"Don't lie to us bitch" spat Inuyasha in a harsh tone.  
  
"My friend does have a point, for our research says other wise"  
  
"You don't know shit, why don't you just go back to your hole and leave me alone"  
  
"Listen girl you got a lot of guts talking to us like this, in case you haven't noticed but you're in no position to argue"  
  
"No offence Kagome but he's right"  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"Shut up Miroku" said Sango "Now listen Kagome were not goanna hurt you"  
  
"Speak for your self"  
  
"Inuyasha be quiet.... Ignore him, he's all way a jerk" "But the point is, you just might want to take us up on this offer Kagome, or at least listen to what we have to say"  
  
Kagome sat still then nodded slowly, even after all this she still trusted Sango.  
  
"Well then" said Miroku "now this isn't a job really, infact maybe a job is the wrong word for it, what we're offering is for you to join up with us, as in become a member of a gang"  
  
"Witch one?"  
  
"Just say yes or no" Inuyasha huffed  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't unless you tell me, I'm not about to join up with some random gang"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"WHY? Because maybe there're some gangs out there that I absolutely despise, ever thought of that? Dum ass"  
  
"Oh yeah" said Inuyasha slightly bemused "Like witch ones"  
  
"Honestly if you think I'm that stupid then why the hell did you pick me?"  
  
Sango giggled "She has a point"  
  
"Should I tell her?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Well in that case Kagome, you're presently in the presence of the top members of the Shadow Hunters"  
  
A small gasp was herd as the words hit Kagome.  
  
'The Shadow Hunters there right up there on the most dangerous gangs list' Kagome thought 'I can't join them any member caught is most likely sentenced to death, and there're rumors that there leaders not even human, wait aren't they the enemies of the.... Oh my god' "I'll join"  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"YES!" cried Sango in sheer delight.  
  
"That was kinda fast" Miroku said smiling.  
  
"A little to fast If you ask me, what, you playing at bitch" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What do you mean? If I recall correctly you asked me if I'd join and I said yes, I DIDN'T EVEN WHANT TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Kagome fell silent 'man this guy has issues'  
  
"We're here" came Shippous voice from up front.  
  
"About time" Inuyasha snarled "bring her up to my office and keep her blind folded all the way, we can't trust her yet"  
  
Kagome blinked as the dim room came into focus to her right sat Sango slumped comfortably in a chair by the wall. her right leg hung loosely off the chairs arm while she rested the side of her head in her hand, smiling at Kagome. To her left stood the man she presumed to be Miroku, clad in black jeans with chains hanging by the sides, a dark purple button op shirt and a short leather jacket, his deep brown eyes gazed curiously at Kagome, he was rather handsome, but not really her type.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw motion and reeled her head around to face the front. She struggled to stifle a gasp 'I don't believe it that must be the gang leader himself, they weren't kidding when they said he barely looked human'  
  
Kagome gazed at Inuyasha in awe he possessed an unnatural beauty that was beyond her comprehension 'maybe he really isn't human'  
  
"Like what you see" Inuyasha snorted, snapping Kagome out of her train of thought.  
  
Kagome paused, her eyes widening "You were in the car with me weren't you?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock" said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
Kagome glared at him "well I'm sorry asshole, I just thought that you being the gang leader you wouldn't waist your time on kidnapping some one unless they were important, or am I incorrect?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome "well, if it were up to me you'd start at the bottom like the rest of them and have to work your way up but since one of my seconds past away you'll be starting higher up"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock "wait did you say second in command"  
  
"Lock bitch I got enough to deal with, without having to repeat my self"  
  
"Hey, you're not the one who was grabbed In the middle of the night cuffed, gagged and blindfolded, and then next thing you know your sitting in front of the most wanted man in Japan"  
  
Inuyasha growled 'you cocky little bitch...  
  
"Inuyasha she has a point..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Sango"  
  
"Don't speak to people like that" Kagome yelled in irritation.  
  
"Excuse.... Shut the fuck up you ignorant little bitch I could kill you right now if I wanted to" said Inuyasha as he flexed his claws.  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"You better believe it"  
  
"Sorry but your not as intimidating as you think you are" Said Kagome, it was a lie of course but she never gave up an argument without a fight, even if it was with the leader of a dangerous gang.  
  
Inuyasha stormed around his desk and stalked right up to Kagome till there noses barley touched "you best learn your place bitch"  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyashas eyes there color captivated her, she could feel his warm breath on her face, she felt the heat rise in her body, as she struggled to force it down 'no' her mined screamed 'I won't lose to this jerk' she thought "I already have" the words were a mere whisper, but Inuyasha still heard them.  
  
A small smile graced his lips as a flash of bemusement flickered across his eyes, Kagome couldn't help but give a slight smile back.  
  
"Sango take another girl with you to Kagomes house pick up anything she might need, Kagome your aloud one suitcase of any personal things you want with you but that's it, you'll be staying in Kikyous old room since she won't be needing it anymore, Miroku your in charge of making it look like Kagome moved out of the country, get Shippou to help, now all of you out"  
  
"Right away Inuyasha" said Sango and Miroku as they left with Kagome not to far behind.  
  
"WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Keep in mind Kagome, that because you're new you don't have power over anyone quite yet, and take this last part as a warning, I always have some one watching the new girl, just to make sure she doesn't slip up" said Inuyasha with a grin.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate but the door had slammed shut and Sango had already grabbed her arm and pulled her down the dark red hall way.  
  
Amber eyes: well I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter, plz review! And thank you everyone how has reviewed. 


	4. My new room

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
4. MY NEW ROOM (Yeah that really is a gay title but couldn't think of anything else)  
  
"Man Kagome you probably have more weapons then Inuyasha himself" Said a wide eyed girl with fiery red hair, green eyes, and a light sprinkling of freckles across her small nose.  
  
"You said it Ayme" Said Sango as she unlocked Kagomes gun cabinet "are you planning on fighting a war anytime soon?"  
  
Kagome laughed "No" she turned back to her wall removing another sword from its stand, a delicate blush caressing her cheeks. "Umm Sango"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"When Miroku said you guys new everything about me did he really men it?"  
  
Sango froze on her spot and pretended to examine one of the guns very carefully "Why?"  
  
"Well, some of that stuff could have been private you know" Kagome said getting a little irritated 'if Sango had known she wouldn't have said why she probably would have denied knowing about my brother'  
  
Sango turned around and surveyed her friend "don't worry the only things we know about you, are flattering pieces of work you've done, that could get you a life sentence in jail, and praise from us"  
  
Kagome smiled a pretend look of relief in her eyes. "I think I'll go pack my personals" she said.  
  
"Ok and I'll pack your clothes" said Sango.  
  
"Umm...."  
  
"Inuyasha has a special dress code he needs his members to fallow" Sango replied simply.  
  
"HEY SANGO, should I pack the rest of the weapons or not?" asked Ayme.  
  
"PACK THEM ALL" Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome dropped her suitcase as she entered her new room, "holy shit" she gasped.  
  
"I take it you like it" Sango smiled as she stepped past Kagome and walked over to a red velvet couch placing a box on top of it. "You look about the same size as Kikyo so we probably wont have to buy you any clothes, you also have some outfits of your own that were worth taking" Sango stated as she climbed a black iron spiral stair case that led to a higher plat form on witch rested Kagomes for poster bed a mahogany dresser, vanity and desk.  
  
Kagome gazed at the small living room, which contained one red velvet couch and to matching arm chair, a black coffee table all stationed in front of a electric fire place, gold throw cushion laid neatly arranged on the couch and chairs. Behind the living room was a mini bar with to black steel high chairs and velvet red cushions, the counter was made of blue pearl. Directly across the room from her next to the spiral stair case was a dark mahogany door with stain glass windows, beside it was a huge shelf that went all the way up to the roof, some of the shelves contained books, but most were left bare.  
  
"You can put your weapons in that cabinet, and you can hang some of your swords over the fireplace, you also have a lot of room in your dresser and the bathrooms right through that door" said Sango as she climbed down the stairs.  
  
Sango surveyed Kagome who still stood motionless at the door surrounded by several boxes and a suitcase "I'm sorry I can't help you unpack right away but I have a lot of work to do"  
  
Kagome smiled at the sorrow in Sangos voice "Don't worry I'll be fine, besides I like unpacking by my self, this way I'll know were everything is"  
  
"Sango don't you have work to do?" came a low growl from behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha leaning against the door frame.  
  
Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down, his eyes rested on the pink pastel sweater and tight blue jeans "change your clothes you stand out like a sore thumb" and in swirl of black leather he had turned and left.  
  
Kagome stood with her mouth wide open staring at the spot were Inuyasha had just stood "That inconceivable jerk, he has got to be the rudest man alive"  
  
Sango laughed "he's really not that bad once you get used to him, but I have to say it's quite strange how he picks on you more then others"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked turning her full attention towards Sango.  
  
"Well he usually doesn't bother wasting time and precious speech on insulting people, he doesn't think anyone lower then him is worth it, he usually just ignores people or hits them if they piss him off, but then again you are a girl and he doesn't hit women, but that still doesn't explain why he wastes his breath on you"  
  
"Maybe he likes a challenge" Kagome suggested.  
  
Sango threw her head back to laugh "You know what you're probably right, after all you are quite witty when you want to be"  
  
Kagome smiled "didn't you say you had work to do?"  
  
"Oh fuck, I'll see you later ok"  
  
"Ok" Kagome laughed as her friend ran out the door. "Now let's see here" Kagome grabbed a box that lay open in front of her and carried it over to the counter, taking out her silver stereo, then dug through her CDs till she found one worth listening to. Once the music began Kagome smiled then walked back over to the front door and picked up another box.  
  
Amber eyes: Yeah that chapter was short but if I had kept on righting it would have been two chapters long and it's getting late so sorry guys got to leave it there for now. Plz review and no flames (those things are hurtful) 


	5. Clubing

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
5. CLUBING  
  
"We'll need a truck, and some extra supplies, are you sure you can't get a hold of Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sango shook her head "Yes his line has been busy all day"  
  
Inuyasha growled and pressed the button on the side of his desk "AYME try calling Sesshoumaru again" he yelled.  
  
"I'm on it"  
  
"Can't we get our supplies for some were else, we have plenty of time, you know" said Miroku as he watched Inuyasha pace back and forth behind his desk.  
  
"You know very well that my brother is the best in the business, and besides, I might just get off with out paying, since I helped save his ass two months ago" Inuyasha stopped pacing and turned to look out his widow, his back facing his two best friends in the world.  
  
"Inuyasha sir" Aymes voice came over the inter-calm (ek I don't know how to spell that)  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Turns out Sesshoumaru was out of town for the last two days Rin told me that he should be back some time to night. He'll be checking out his newest club down town 'The Demons layer' its there opening night and Rin said it would be fine if you went there to see him so long as you don't frighten anyone"  
  
Inuyasha snorted 'frighten! that sarcastic bitch' "Right well it looks like were going clubbing tonight"  
  
"Opening night!!" said Miroku eyes wide "You know what this means"  
  
"What" questioned Sango.  
  
"The place is goanna be jam packed with hotties, I just might get lucky tonight!"  
  
SMACK  
  
"No right minded girl would give a pervert like you the right of day" Said Sago a look of pure disgust on her face.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head at the two "Sango Miroku I want you both suited up and ready to go in two hours, and Sango I want you to suit up Kagome as well will be taking her to, we'll meet in the parking lot, now scram"  
  
"All right WE'RE GOING CLUBING WOOO WHO!"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING THEM!" Inuyasha screamed as he paced back and forth.  
  
"Patients Inuyasha, you must realize that no matter how tough Sango and Kagome maybe they still are girls" Miroku said smoothly as he leaned against a black convertible.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, IF THERE NOT DOWN HERE IN FIVE I'M G..."  
  
"ehem..." Sango cleared her throat loudly "well now with out further ado I give you the new and greatly improved Kagome"  
  
Kagome stepped out from behind Sango. She was wearing black high heeled boots that reached her knees, fish net stockings under a tight pair of black leather short, shorts; she had on a tight leather shirt that laced up the front giving her shirt the look on a corset , and showing of her cleavage quite nicely. On her hands she wore fingerless gloves that went a little ways past her wrists. She also wore a black velvet choker with a silver cross with a snake wrapped round it. Her earrings matched, the ends of the crosses barely touching her shoulders. Kagomes dark hair was tied back in a high pony tail with two long strands left hanging on either side of her bangs, drawing more attention to the dark eyeliner upon her eyes, and the blood red lipstick that graced her lips. Over it all she wore a long sleeveless leather jacket.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, surveying her new look with emotionless eyes, it was all he could do to keep himself from pouncing on her that instant 'fuck she's even sexier then before' Inuyasha tried to keep his gaze away from Kagomes exposed cleavage.  
  
Mean while Miroku simply smiled and approached Kagome with a giant smile on his face, with a single motion he grabbed Kagomes hand and kissed it gently "Why my lady your beauty renders me speechless, I would be the luckiest man if you would consider bearing my child?"  
  
Both Sango and Kagome acted as one as they razed their hands for one fatal SMACK, but to there surprise Inuyasha had gotten there first.  
  
"Don't even think about it you sick basterd" Inuyasha growled furiously at the shaking Miroku.  
  
"It was only a friendly joke"  
  
Inuyashas growl grew as he pushed Miroku harder into the cement wall. His heart was pumping in his ears his blood rushed through his head, he hadn't liked it he hadn't like it at all, he wasn't sure why but he hated what Miroku had done.  
  
Kagome step forward and placed a small hand on Inuyashas shoulder, she felt his muscles relax under her touch and he slowly released Miroku, without looking at her he turned and started walking towards a row of black motorcycles.  
  
Kagome turned a questioning gaze to Sango who shrugged and began to fallow Inuyasha, swinging her leg over her own motor bike, Kagome went to take the one next to Sangos but stopped at the sound of a loud growl, Inuyasha stared at her then indicated to the seat behind him, she sighed and made her way over to Inuyasha, making herself comfortable behind him 'I guess he doesn't trust me' she thought as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his stomach she felt a tingling sensation pass through her skin the instant she touched him 'My god Kagome of all the people to get turned on by you just had to chose Inuyasha, the cockiest guy alive'  
  
Inuyasha grinned as the girl wrapped her arms around his stomach and gently laid her head against his back, there was no denying it he was extremely turned on by this girl, something about her just got to him. "Hold on" he said as started the engine and sped through the parking lot, and out the doors in to the night at an incredible speed.  
  
Amber eyes: Ok so that was chapter 5 wow 5 chapters, thank you all for the reviews they make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Plz review more! You can never get to many reviews. 


	6. Sesshoumaru

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
6. SESHOUMARU  
  
Inuyasha parked his motorcycle and removed his helmet, then turning around gazed at Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly razed a delicate eyebrow at her "you can let go of me anytime now"  
  
Kagomes startled face was immediately replaced by a killer glare "Basterd" she mumbled as she swung her leg over the bike and stood up, then as a last thought shoved Inuyasha of his bike "Thanks for the ride" She smiled sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha glared up at Kagome, then in a flash he had jumped over his bike and grabbed Kagome, pining both her wrists in one hand above her head and using the weight of his body to flatten her against the wall "you shouldn't have done that" Inuyasha growled.  
  
The growl rumbled deep within his chest making his body vibrate against Kagomes.  
  
She tried desperately to stifle her gasp, 'he's so close' Kagome thought the heat coursed through her veins 'come on Kagome get a grip you're like a giddy little school girl' she scolded.  
  
Inuyasha stared deep into Kagomes eyes through his darkened shades 'Man her smell is intoxicating, I can't seem to get enough of it' he gasped as he felt a wave of heat run through his body.  
  
"Umm, we're not interrupting anything are we?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and rested his head on Kagomes shoulder, a low growl penetrated from his chest growing loader by the second, with one last squeeze of Kagomes wrists Inuyasha released her and lunged at Miroku.  
  
"INUYASHA PLEASE I'M TO HOT TO DIE!" Miroku screamed as Inuyasha grabbed a hold of his jacket.  
  
"Kagome" Kagome turned around as her name was whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah Sango?"  
  
"Ah, what were the two of you doing, back there?"  
  
Kagome blushed "Ahh.... Well um"  
  
"Nothing" Inuyasha cut in, his gaze still on the fallen monk in front of him.  
  
"What ever you say boss" Said Sango with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, then turned and made his way towards the main entrance, Sango, Kagome, and a very badly bruised Miroku right on his heels.  
  
The building was a huge three story red brick building, with a huge sign out front, and a line of people that probably went all the way around the block.  
  
As the group passed by heads turned, and whispers could be heard. Kagome turned to look at a group of guys near the front of the line, to her disgust she found that most of them were checking her and Sango out, when one of the guys finally looked up, she caught his gaze and fixed it with the cruelest face she could. To her great pleasure he immediately looked away.  
  
Inuyasha approached the main guard at the front door and exchanged a few words; the guard immediately moved a side to let Inuyasha and the others in.  
  
"Looks like Sesshoumaru went all out for this" Sango stated in a mono tone.  
  
"No shit" Kagome looked wide eyed at the huge club.  
  
Large columns were placed through out the room, with spiral stair cases wrapped around the base, and donut shaped plat forms around them, for dancing up high. Small bridges connected the upper platforms to a seating area that surrounded the room, where all the tables and chairs were. The whole main flour, was used for dancing, except for a large circular bar in the corner, surrounded by occupied bar stoles. At the far end of the hall stood the DJ on another plat form. The ceiling was a complicated network of wires and flashing lights.  
  
Kagome fallowed Inuyasha through the parting crowed, towards the bar.  
  
Inuyasha turned to the right of the bar, and disappeared through a door hidden behind another column.  
  
The hall way was dimly lit, and lead to a large metal door, on which Inuyasha knocked twice.  
  
There was a load scraping sound as a slot in the door slid open revealing a pair of beady black eyes. With a quick dart around the hall the eyes disappeared again as the slot shut.  
  
Kagome heard the sound of metal scraping, as the door opened slowly, revealing a man in a black suit.  
  
"Just go strait up the stairs"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked swiftly past the man, Kagome Sango and Miroku all on his heels.  
  
Kagome looked around the square room with minor interest. In front of her was a large black polished table, behind it stood a mini bar. To the right of her, were a wall should have stood was a large one-sided window looking out over the dance floor.  
  
A tall man with long silver hair stood in front of the window observing the dancers below.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
Kagome turned around to face a beautiful woman with shoulder length black hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes.  
  
The woman smiled at Kagome before entering the room. She caught site of Inuyasha and made her way over to him. Standing on tiptoe she planted a friendly kiss of greeting upon his cheek "Its good to see you" she said smiling before making her way over to the man Kagome presumed to be Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well if it isn't Inuyasha" said Sesshoumaru turning around, a sarcastic smile graced his lips, his golden eyes showing little emotion "What do you want"  
  
Inuyasha smiled "Come now Sesshoumaru, you act as thought you're not happy to see me"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?" he asked again.  
  
Inuyasha walked over and pulled out a chair, seating himself before speaking again "I've got another job coming up, and I need some new supplies"  
  
"Go on"  
  
"Well my sources tell me that the leader of the Iniquities, has ordered a large shipment of explosives and weaponry, which could be hazardous to my gang if we ever had war, so I've decided to steel the weapons for my self, and I need your help"  
  
"At what point of the delivery will you be steeling the stuff at?" the girl asked her brow furrowed in interest.  
  
"Well there brining the stuff over in trucks down the main highway, I was hoping to intersect them there"  
  
"Your going to need a lot of supplies then" stated Sesshoumaru rubbing his forehead "This might take awhile, Rin why don't you take the girls down for a drink, while I and Inuyasha sort out a plan"  
  
Rin nodded, and then smiling made her way towards the door.  
  
"And where do you think your going leacher?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Miroku smiled "umm well I was just escorting them to the door"  
  
"Miroku sit your ass down now!"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Kagome stifled a laugh as she made her way out the door. With one last glance over her shoulder she gazed at Inuyasha, the power of her gaze called to him, and he looked up there eyes catching for a brief moment before the door closed with a soft click.  
  
"well lets get down to business, Jyaken get us some drinks" A short man in the corner of the room nodded and headed immediately for the bar, as Sesshoumaru sat himself down at the head of the table directly across from Inuyasha.  
  
Amber eyes: Amber eyes well hope you guys liked that chapter, it is a little longer then the last one I think, but don't worry The chapters will get longer I promise, if you have any questions plz ask, and don't forget to review! 


	7. The more I learn of you

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
7. THE MORE I LEARN OF YOU  
  
"You must the new girl" Said Rin as they made there way through the crowed.  
  
Kagome nodded "Yeah that's me, Kagome"  
  
Rim smiled and held out her hand "I'm Rin"  
  
Kagome shook the girls hand and smiled back.  
  
Rin turned to Sango "Is she anything like... her?"  
  
Sango shook her head "No, she's not even close to that cold hearted bitch"  
  
"Well I guess the familiarity is only by looks, even then they're still not that similar"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to ask what they were talking about, when Rin grabbed her arm and led her to the closest table.  
  
Once seated the girls immediately started chatting happily.  
  
Rin watched carefully as the girl threw her head back laughing wildly, as Sango, continued to tell her funny stories that she had encountered in the gang (most of them included Miroku) he features were alive and wild 'she's perfect' Rin thought 'witty, strong minded, and courageous, she has the looks and the personality, her kindness and understanding are just the things Inuyasha needs, and her loyalty towards her friends is perfect'  
  
"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru really look alike" Kagome stated.  
  
"Well they are brothers"  
  
"Really" Kagome turned her attention towards Rin.  
  
"Yep, they both had the same father although Inuyasha had a different mother"  
  
Kagome stared at Rin in interest, and waited for her to tell her more.  
  
"Sesshoumaru used to be the leader of a gang as well, and when Inuyashas mother died, he took Inuyasha in, the two of them were never really close, but Sesshoumaru taught everything he new to Inuyasha. After a few years Sesshoumaru, left his gang and started his own chain of clubs, yet secretly he has his on private collection of inventers that work on making new and improved weapons and gadgets, which he sells to gangs for a bit of extra money.  
  
But Inuyasha missed having a gang and stated his own, his gang soon became deadlier then Sesshoumarus. Now Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru trade and do business regularly"  
  
"Why aren't the two of them close, I mean for starters they are brothers and also Sesshoumaru did take in Inuyasha when he was young, and now they do business together?"  
  
"It's the way things are, you can't even begin to realize the horror the two of them have seen, its in there nature never to let anyone get close to them, don't get me wrong deep down they do care for each other, but neither is willing to show it"  
  
Kagome sighed, suddenly a thought past through her mind "Rin are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru demons?"  
  
Both Sango and Rin shot each other nervous glances "why?"  
  
Kagome looked at her to friends "Come on do you honestly think I'M THAT STUPID"  
  
Rin smiled and Sango sighed "Yes they are" Sango answered.  
  
"But Inuyashas only a half demon, but be careful he's kinda sensitive about it"  
  
Kagome looked at Rin "Inuyasha meaning dog demon" she said more to herself then anyone else then out load she asked "Why is he sensitive about it"  
  
"well not many people like demons in this world, there all afraid of them, so demons usually stick to them selves or other daemons, but since Inuyasha's only half demon, other demons look to him as being week, so the only other option he really has is to stick to himself"  
  
Kagome stared at Rin wide eyed then turned her gaze on Sango "But he has you and Miroku right"  
  
Sango shook her head sadly "Yes he has us but, even though we've known him most our lives and are the closest friends he's got he still doesn't confined into us which I think is what he really needs to do, he keeps to much to himself, its not good for him"  
  
Kagome looked at her saddened friend 'I guess I can kind of relate to Inuyasha there' she thought as the memory of her brother flashed through her mined 'Oh Inuyasha'  
  
"It's also hard to make a friend when you know that you'll out live them by a hundred or so years"  
  
Kagome looked at Rin with questioning eyes.  
  
"Demons live way longer then humans do, Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are over 90 years old"  
  
"And yet Inuyasha still acts like such a chilled" Kagome huffed.  
  
Rin laughed "You said it; you'd think he'd grow up by now"  
  
"I can see were Inuyasha's coming from though, I wouldn't want to get close to anyone knowing that they'd just die some day and you would have to go on living with out them...... my god what if he fell in love" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that, If Inuyasha ever really loved some one he'd make her his mate" replied Rin.  
  
"Mate?"  
  
"Its kind of like marriage but a hundred times stronger, its like binding your soul with another and only death could part you, meaning that if you were human you'd live as long as your mate would"  
  
"Wow that sounds kinda romantic"  
  
Rin blushed slightly "Yeah it is, but it can get annoying some times, you see demons tend to be very territorial, especially dog daemons, and if they see you with another man they don't know or don't like, their tempers really flare"  
  
"Man you know a lot about this don't you"  
  
"That's because she's Sesshoumarus mate" Said Sango smiling at the other girls blush.  
  
Kagome laughed "well good for you, he looks as though he could use a spirited woman in his life"  
  
"Thank you Kagome" Rin smiled.  
  
"PERVERT"  
  
SMACK  
  
"Hey Miroku when did you get here" Kagome stared down at the injured monk, laughter clearly itched into her face.  
  
"I just came down to check on you girls, but I can't stay long for I must go fetch Inuyasha and bring him here, the man needs to have a little more fun"  
  
Sango smiled "That's a great idea"  
  
"Why don't I go get him Miroku, I need to speak with Sesshoumaru any ways" Said Rin raising her self up slowly.  
  
Miroku smiled sweetly at Rin "You're to kind" Miroku smiled and pulled up a chair beside Sango.  
  
Sango glared at Miroku "you lay another hand on me and I'll cut it off"  
  
Miroku gave a bewildered look at Sango "But my dear Sango my actions really do have good intentions"  
  
Sangos eye widened "Why you lying sun of a bitch"  
  
Rin made her way up the stairs opening the door at top, and gazing into find Inuyasha standing alone 'perfect' she thought as she entered the room.  
  
Amber eyes: ok So I'm trying to make the chapters longer but the problem is that I've already written up to chapter 10 so its kinda hard but I'll keep trying, I hope you liked this chapter, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed thank you so much, I'm sure all you writers out there know how good it feels to read the reviews you get especially if there good!!! 


	8. Emotion into every action

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
8. EMOTION INTO EVERY ACTION  
  
"Hey Inuyasha where's Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked quietly, the room was empty except for the tall hanyou. Papers lay scattered all over the dark polished table.  
  
"He went to make some calls should be back in a bit" Inuyasha was leaning against the glass his forehead rested on his arm as he stared at the dancing people below.  
  
"The others are down stairs, you should go see them" Rin suggested hopefully.  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha what are you afraid of, getting hurt?"  
  
Inuyasha wheeled around and glared coldly at Rin, who returned his glare without flinching.  
  
"If you think that just because my brother opened up to you that I would to? Pathetic"  
  
Rin glared at Inuyasha then with a sigh pulled out a chair and sat down "No, I didn't but I won't deny that I was hoping you would"  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"I know more then you think Inuyasha, I've been in your family for 30 years give me some credit"  
  
"You know nothing" Inuyasha snarled then turned his back to Rin, and gazed over the dance floor.  
  
"I know more then you think Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha snorted "You know what my brother knows, and that's all"  
  
Rin lowered her gaze into her lap "I know that you were a lone soul in this world never opening up to anyone, yet finally you chanced what you had feared for so long and let another into your life, and you were met with betrayal and hate, and now you've closed your self off once again"  
  
When Inuyasha didn't reply Rin went on "Why do you do it Inuyasha, not only are you hurting your self but you're hurting those around you as well. God knows how many times Sango and Miroku have tried to help you, and for the most part it's worked, yet you still haven't opened up to them fully"  
  
"What I do, and how I act is none of you fucking business" Inuyasha growled; his fist clenching into a tight ball, against the tinted glass.  
  
"I'm only trying to tell you! Inuyasha you need to at least attempt to open up to some one, you know a lot of people kill them selves because they try and take on the world alone, you can't do that"  
  
"I HAVE AND AS YOU SO CLEARLY POINTED OUT BEFORE IT DIDN'T WORCK, NOW FUCK OFF!" Inuyasha banged his fist against the glass, forming a small spider web of cracks.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He had, he really had, but he had been mistaken. He had thought that Kikyo would understand him, for she seemed to be just as alone as he was, but no how wrong was he. He had gone to her for comfort and she had laughed at him in his weakened state, but it didn't matter anymore she had died a while ago, and at his own hands. Her betrayal and her laughter still rang clear within his head.  
  
"Inuyasha" Rin spoke in a small pleading voice "It's been years....try again, please, for the sake of your friends if not for your own, last time was a mistake, last time you tried the wrong person"  
  
"Oh and I suppose you know who the right person is" Inuyasha spat.  
  
Rin let out another deep sigh "I have a pretty good idea" she stated.  
  
Inuyasha gave a sarcastic humph before Rin continued, ignoring the sound.  
  
"Inuyasha... you need some one who is free spirited, witty and outrageous, some one who could really mix things up. Some one strong and caring, who puts feeling and emotion into every hour of every day of life, and is loyal and trust worthy to her friends, and not to mention some one who's not afraid of you"  
  
Inuyasha laughed "Ya right"  
  
"Ok so maybe there's isn't a girl exactly like that, but if I may say so that new girl... Kagome was it?.... well anyways she seems very nice and lively, not to mention gorgeous"  
  
Inuyashas eyes widened 'Kagome' "You barley even know the girl" he yelled.  
  
"Trust me Inuyasha I'm a very god judge of character, give her a chance"  
  
Both Rin and Inuyasha turned to face the doors as Sesshoumaru entered the room.  
  
"It's settled then" he gave Inuyasha a quick nod, who repeated the motion back.  
  
"Good"  
  
"Sesshoumaru" piped Rin "I was just thinking about how Inuyasha needs to find himself a mate of his own, wouldn't you agree?" Said Rin as she walked over to Sesshoumaru, and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I would agree, it's a shame though that no one in there right mind would ever dream of having him"  
  
"You're not so hot your self Sesshoumaru"  
  
"On the contrary brother, I'm not the one without a mate"  
  
"Sesshoumaru come on be nice" Rin protested.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin then nodded "let's go down stairs" he suggested. Rin smiled with glee and quickly raced to the door.  
  
"Oh Kagome! what are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Rin as she stood in the door way "I came to get you, you were gone for a good hour, I was worried something might have happened to you"  
  
Rin smiled at the girl then turned her head to look over her shoulder at Inuyasha "How considerate of you Kagome, you truly are a good and trustworthy friend"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at Rin "Umm did I miss something?" she asked as she looked to Inuyasha in confusion, who shrugged, then turned her gaze back to Rin.  
  
"Nope not at all" she smiled "in fact me and Sesshoumaru were just leaving" she said as she passed Kagome and headed down the staircase Sesshoumaru not to far behind.  
  
"Well that was kinda strange" Kagome said staring after the couple.  
  
Inuyasha surveyed Kagome from the other side of the room.  
  
Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha "are you planning to stay up here all night"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kagomes eyes widened "Why don't you wanna dance?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer; he could hear her footsteps getting closer, a hand gently rested on his arm.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Asked Kagome in a hushed voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to stare Kagome in the eyes "no"  
  
"Well you seem a little out of it, you know your not your raging cocky and annoying self any more"  
  
Inuyasha snorted "Who the hell are you calling cocky woman?"  
  
"Well aren't you just a little genius you now there's only two people in this firkin room"  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself away from the glace spun around quickly and pinned Kagome to the wall (glass).  
  
"Hey...."  
  
Kagome was cut of short when Inuyashas lips came crashing down on to hers.  
  
The feel of his lips on hers was incredible, and Kagome was all too eager to return the kiss with full force putting everything into her kiss.  
  
Inuyasha caught himself just in time as his knees buckled under the force of her kiss. Her scent was intoxicating, and her lips tasted so sweet, he wanted more.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth as though she could read Inuyashas mind, his tong slipped easily in. exploring the cave of her mouth like an eager puppy.  
  
Kagome pushed her tong into Inuyasha mouth in return, running the tip along his silky smooth fangs.  
  
Inuyasha slowly pulled away, bringing her body closer to him, he rested his forehead on her shoulder, his breath coming in heavy gasps.  
  
Kagome leaned her forehead against his chest, panting for air, her eyelids closed firmly. She felt light as though a burden had been lifted 'how long have I wanted to do that?' 'since you first saw him standing in front of his window back in his office, his beautiful silver mane running free down his back, and his fierce golden eyes, giving way to every emotion his body and mined felt' yes she had wanted to kiss him right there and then, lust could be such a powerful thing, and now she had kissed him only two days after, she had first laid eyes on him 'I wonder if I'm the first girl he's affected like this'  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, he had never been kissed like that before, 'Some one who puts feeling and emotion into every hour of every day of life' Rins words echoed in his mind. It certainly felt as though she had put every emotion she was having at the time into that kiss; he could feel the passion and lust radiate through his body ass the kiss had swept through him, rendering him useless.  
  
Kagome leaned back slightly, as she did Inuyasha razed his head and turned his gaze towards her, a small hand grazed the side of his cheek in a delicate caress, Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"You wanna go dance?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyashas smile grew into a smirk "are you any good?"  
  
Kagome smiled sexily at Inuyasha then slowly turned, looking back at him over her shoulder she said in a husky voice "I guess you'll just have to find out"  
  
Amber eyes: ok every one listen because this is really important, right now all Inuyasha and Kagome feel for each other is lust, with a bit of curiosity you know kind of a need to learn more about tone another, because I don't really believe in love at first sight (ducks flying objects) hey I'm allowed to believe what I want! But I do believe in sexual attraction at first sight (I just had to put sexual because I love that word) so anyway I hope you liked that chapter as always plz review! 


	9. A Dance Unlickley to Forget

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
9. A DANCE UNLICKLY TO FORGET  
  
"I.... am.....so....bored. WHERE THE FUCK IS KAGOME?" Sango yelled, she had been sitting in the same god dam spot for way to long, and was sick of waiting for her friend to come back from where ever the hell she was.  
  
Miroku looked over at the steaming Sango. He had been debating whether or not to ask her to dance for the last half hour. 'Just do it, not like you haven't been hit by her before' Miroku turned to Sango "Sango my dear will you give me the honor of dancing with you?" 'Please say yes, please, please'  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku then took one last glance around for Kagome who was no were in sight. "Yeah I'd love to" she said with a smile "But no funny stuff" she added as an after thought.  
  
"Wonderful" Miroku was on his feet in a flash and making his way down to the dance floor, with Sango in the rear.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sango had suddenly stopped moving and stood frozen in place.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango then turned to fallow her gaze, it wasn't long before he caught site of a very familiar silver haired hanyou dancing with an even more familiar Kagome.  
  
Kagome was having the time of her life, as she swung her hips, and moved her feat to the music, and by the looks of it Inuyasha was having just as much fun.  
  
With out even realizing it Inuyasha had placed his hands upon Kagomes hips as they moved along with the music. She was incredible at dancing, it was as though the music had taken complete control of her body, and he loved every minute of it, as the music hit a slow spot Kagome ducked down only to make her way back up slowly, her hip rubbing against Inuyasha every step of the way, then swinging her hips twice in a circular motion she razed her hands above her head and let a wave of movement crash through her body pressing first her chest then her abdominal into Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her, and let his left hand move steadily down her back to grab her ass. Completely unaware of the extremely shocked friends that stood watching them from the side.  
  
"They make a handsome couple wouldn't you say" Sango turned to see Rin Standing beside her gazing happily at the couple dirty dancing in the middle of the crowed.  
  
"How did... when did..." Sango stammered.  
  
"It must have happened after I left the two of them alone upstairs, I gave Inuyasha a little lecture before hand, and I guess some of the words must have gotten through to him"  
  
"No kidding" Said Sango turning her gaze from Rin to the happy couple. Kagome had now turned around her back pressed firmly up against Inuyashas front, Inuyashas hand laid lazily on Kagomes abdomen with Kagomes hand sandwiching his. Their bodies moving as one to the music.  
  
Rin looked at Sango as she gazed with wide eyes at her friends "Don't look so shocked" she laughed "It's not like they're getting married after their first date"  
  
With that Rin left Sango in search of her dear Sesshy.  
  
"She's right you know" Said Miroku.  
  
Sango nodded "Yeah she is, beside Kagomes goanna be real good for him, she's just what the doctor ordered"  
  
Miroku smiled "shall we" he offered Sango his elbow, which she took smiling, and led her onto the dance floor.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile, she had always loved to dance, but with Inuyasha it went beyond love.  
  
She could barely take her eyes of him. Kagome smiled to her self and glanced around the dance floor for the first time in what seemed ages. What she saw made her heart stop.  
  
'you'  
  
He was here; the very man that had killed her brother was here, right now, at this very moment standing only a few feet away, talking to his brother.  
  
Inuyasha frowned as Kagome suddenly stopped dancing; fallowing her gaze he growled 'fuck' what were two members of the Iniquities doing here?  
  
Inuyasha glanced around, spotting Sango and Miroku dancing not to far away, "Stay here" He whispered into Kagomes ear, before making his was over to the others.  
  
Kagome watched as Hiten draped his arm over a girls shoulder and led her off the dance floor, his brother fallowing suit. Forgetting what Inuyasha's words Kagome fallowed, making her way slowly through the crowd.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, having fun?" asked Miroku with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"What's wrong" asked Sango seeing the anger on Inuyashas face, that Miroku seemed to have missed.  
  
"The Iniquities"  
  
Sango gasped.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Kagura and Kanna?"  
  
"No it's the so called thunder brothers" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Should we deal with them?" asked Sango.  
  
Inuyasha looked around "No we don't want to draw attention, let Sesshoumaru do it"  
  
Miroku nodded and left to find the man in question.  
  
"Inuyasha where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's right....." Inuyashas eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder to where the girl had once stood.  
  
His eyes darted desperately around the dance floor then caught a glimpse of her coat as she disappeared through the back entrance. With a growl Inuyasha fallowed, practically throwing people out of his way.  
  
Kagome carefully stepped out into the night air. The alleyway was dark and the smell of garbage hung lightly in the air.  
  
She herd laughter to her right, her gaze turning quickly into a glare, As she caught sight of Hiten and Manten, saying there good byes to a group of giggling girls.  
  
Kagome smiled, and made her way over two the two boys, drawing out a pack of cigarettes as she went. The sound of her boots echoed around the alley, drawing the attention of the two boys.  
  
"Got a light?" Kagome asked with a seductive smile.  
  
Hiten nodded and polled out a silver lighter, from witch Kagome lit the end of her cigarette.  
  
Then straitening her self she brought the hand holding the cigarette package back into her jacket, replacing it quickly with a knife. In a flash of metal Kagome drew the knife, metal sliced skin and Hiten dropped to the floor dead.  
  
Kagome turned to face Manten, anger flared in his eyes, as he moved to pull out his gun.  
  
Kagome let her knife fly before his hand could even reach it, but to her surprise Manten wasn't that slow. His hand immediately darted up and caught the knife before it could hit home.  
  
He laughed at Kagome as he lowered the knife.  
  
Kagome smiled as well, grabbed a knife from her side and through it with all her might, this time the knife hit.  
  
There was a gasp as Manten stared at the knife then back to the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"That was for Souta" Kagome smiled as Manten glared at her before his last breath left him.  
  
Kagome hesitated counted to ten then walked over and retrieved both knifes.  
  
There was a load bang as Inuyasha crashed through the side door, his gaze falling harshly on Kagome.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Inuyasha yelled. His eyes moved from Kagome to the two dead bodies lying beside her. Inside he was actually very impressed but refused to show it.  
  
"I was just killing the enemy" Kagome sheathed her knifes with a weary sigh; she wasn't in the mood for fighting all she really wanted to do right now was celebrate.  
  
"Did I tell you to; because if I recall correctly I had told you to stay where you were" Inuyasha growled "Do you have any idea what you just did?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the two bodies realization struck her. She hadn't known at all but even if she did she still would have done it, revenge is a powerful thing when it wants to be.  
  
"I just risked war between two gangs" she sighed.  
  
"No fucking shit"  
  
"Inuyasha now really isn't the time" Sangos urgent voice cut in.  
  
Inuyasha regarded Sango, his gaze never leaving Kagome's, then with a growl turned and walked back inside.  
  
Sango turned to look at Kagome, gesturing for her to fallow.  
  
With a sigh Kagome fallowed Sango back into the roaring club. She refused to regret her actions or apologies. She hadn't been in the gang for long; but even so she still cared for it; but revenge had always come first in her life, she wouldn't let it get in her way.  
  
Amber eyes: well chapter nine, hoped you all enjoyed, thanks for the reviews, and I hope to get more of them!!!!  
  
P.S. I promise things will get a little more exciting from here. 


	10. Punishment to Truth

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
10. PUNISHMENT TO TRUTH  
  
Kagome looked around Inuyashas office. Anyone important in the gang was present, making a total of seven people in the room.  
  
The silence was deadly, anticipation in the air.  
  
ring ring ring  
  
Inuyasha picked up the phone, and spoke in a low murmur. The conversation was short, and in no time Inuyasha had placed the phone back on the receiver.  
  
"Its official we're now at war, I want you all to spread the news, you no what to do"  
  
The room filed with rustling, as everyone in the room nodded.  
  
"Good then go" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome turned to leave but Inuyasha fixed her with a sharp gaze 'fuck' she thought as she gloomily sat back down.  
  
Sango approached Inuyasha "Go easy on her please" She whispered desperately into his ear.  
  
Inuyasha growled; but finally gave a curt nod to Sango.  
  
Sango gave Kagomes shoulder a quick squeeze, before leaving the silent office.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome who seemed to absolutely refuse to meet his gaze.  
  
She waited for Inuyasha to speak, but after what seemed like decades she couldn't take the silence and spook "Ok so I screwed up"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome "Some Apology" he snorted.  
  
"That's because it wasn't an apology"  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at this "Oh really"  
  
"Yes really although I am sorry that I started a war I'm not sorry that I killed those two men"  
  
"But that's just it you killing those two men is what started the war, so you can't really be sorry for only one of them"  
  
"Fine then I'm not sorry for either"  
  
Inuyasha growled at this and fixed Kagome with a death glare.  
  
"Look what is the big deal! Gangs fight all the time"  
  
Inuyashas eye filled with anger "what's the big deal...WHATS THE BIG DEAL...WELL LET'S SEE HERE YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS, KILLED TWO MEN BY YOUR SELF, lets see her did I miss something... Oh that's right YOU STARTED A WAR!"  
  
Kagome shook her head "fine I'm sorry"  
  
"You could have been killed!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet "I DON'T CARE IT WAS WORTH IT"  
  
"Do you even know who those two men were?"  
  
"They were members of The Iniquities"  
  
"THEY WERE THE THUNDERBROTHERS"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"SO THERE DEMONS!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha "I know" she stated simply.  
  
Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome "Sure you did" he stated sarcastically.  
  
Kagome surveyed Inuyashas back then closed her eyes "Hiten, age 150, height 5'11, hair black eyes brown weight 153. Specialties, expert at martial arts, Demon type lighting, attended 5 years of school be fore dropping out, has been with the Iniquities for 30 years now, Station, assassin, older member of the thunder brothers, Manten younger brother of Hiten, bald, height 5'10 weight 210, been with Naraku for 30 years, also a demon and assassin, and both are highly trained and dangerous individuals"  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Kagome once again "why do you no all this?"  
  
Kagome stared Inuyasha in the eyes 'you'd have to tell him sooner or later' she sighed before speaking "When I was little my mom and dad were murdered, my brother was 18 and had to drop out of school in order to get a job to provide for us both, life was hard and my brother soon turned to steeling in order for me to maintain a good life for the both of us, he also refused to let me drop out of school. When I was five my brother joined a gang, starting at the bottom he worked his way up to the top, but after a while he got tired of all the killing and stealing, and tried to drop out, unfortunately once in you can never leave. So instead my brother decided to try and make a brake for it, he made off with five million dollars, more then enough to set up me and him for life, but of course we didn't get far, my brother gave me the money and told me to hide in the nearest building, no one from his gang knew about me, for he had managed to keep me a secret, he didn't want me to get in trouble along with himself. That night I stood on the roof and watched my brother get murdered, by the two very men I killed tonight, I swore my revenge, and now I have it at least most of it"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome "what do you mean most of it?"  
  
Kagome looked Inuyasha up and down "I plan on killing the one who ordered my brothers death as well"  
  
Inuyasha gave a small chuckle "Naraku's a far harder opponent then Hiten and Manten"  
  
"What don't think I'm strong enough?"  
  
"Think! I know!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly "believe it or not Inuyasha there's a lot more to me then meets the eye"  
  
Inuyasha surveyed Kagome "You may be skilled in combat but that won't help you against some one like Naraku, I'm surprised you even managed to kill the Thunder brothers"  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
'I can't believe I'm goanna ask this' Inuyasha thought, but for some reason he had this aching need to know more about his girl, he had the tendency to be curious every now and then. "What happened next?"  
  
Kagome seated her self before replying "Well I needed a place to stay, and the building I just so happened to be hiding in was a dojo owned by a elderly couple, they took me in right away and raised me like I was there chilled, they gave me lessons, fed me and clothed me, they also paid for the rest of my schooling.  
  
Of course I hid the money my brother had given me and used it to pay for more classes. I also persuaded the couple to give me my own savings account when I was 14, I pretended to have gotten my self a babysitting job, but really during these times I would go to my classes, and pretended that the money my brother gave me was really the money I earned from baby sitting, till this day I still haven't put all the money into savings. I have a lot of it locked up. Most of it I spent though"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "You don't have to go through this alone you know"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a smirk "oh and I suppose you're goanna help me"  
  
"I intend to"  
  
Kagome smiled, and slowly raised her self from her seat and made her way around Inuyashas desk.  
  
Inuyashas eyes fallowed Kagomes form all the way around his desk till she stood directly in front of him. Then leaning forward captured his lips in a long sweet kiss.  
  
Kagome pulled away from his lips gently and smiled at him "Thank you" she whispered.  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Kagome brought her arms up and around Inuyashas neck and kissed him again, but this time with passion.  
  
Inuyasha depend the kiss, his hands moved to caress her butt. Kagome getting the Idea, wrapped her legs around his waist, then slowly began to move her hips up and down.  
  
Inuyasha growled with pleasure, and fell back on to his office chair with Kagome still in his lap, breaking the kiss he moved his head to suck gently on Kagomes neck.  
  
Kagome let out a soft moan, and moved her head to the side, exposing her neck more for him.  
  
"INUYASHA HONESLTY KAGOME ONLY JUST star.... Oh my god" Sango had just entered the room to find Kagome sitting on Inuyashas lap. Kagome looked like she was about to fall down with laughter, and Inuyasha looked like he was ready to kill.  
  
"Well" Said Sango "I take it you weren't yelling at Kagome then, so I'll just be going" with that Sango turned around and fled from the room.  
  
"Oh that bitch is goanna get it" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome smiled, then leaned forward to plant light butterfly kisses down Inuyashas neck "Ignore her, she's probably more embarrassed then us, beside it could have been worse"  
  
"Yeah how?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Could have been Miroku" Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back at her, pulled her down for another kiss. His hands went down her back to where her shirt tied up; slowly he began to loosen it but got tired and ran his claws down the length of it cutting the strings in two.  
  
Kagome laughed against Inuyasha lips and pulled away, her hands traveled down his chest to wear the end of his shirt was, and quickly pulled it off over Inuyashas head, taking the black bandanna that never seemed to come off with it.  
  
Kagome gasped as she caught site of the two silver/white dog ears.  
  
"Like them?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha "They make you look so sweet and innocent, like a little puppy"  
  
Inuyasha growled, and pulled her down into a kiss "Shut up" he murmured into her mouth.  
  
Kagome smiled, as she fell back onto his lips, her hands moving freely across his bare chest. Tracing every curve of mussel, and committing it all to memory.  
  
She couldn't think of any where else she'd rather be, and hoped no one else would interrupt them this time.  
  
Amber eyes: well, well, well I'm sorry to disappoint all the people who were hoping for a lemon, but you'll get one soon enough but till then its really just make out scenes and other stuff. Hoped you liked this chapter please review! Once I get 100 reviews I promise I'll right a really long chapter, that or I'll just post two. 


	11. Waking In Your Arms

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
11. WAKING IN YOUR ARMS  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, slowly and looked about Inuyashas office. She smiled as she remembered the previous night before. They had of course made out for a long time, but surprisingly it had ended there. They had really spent most of the night talking (and to Kagomes great surprise, Inuyasha really had a lot of depth to him, although it had taken a good hour to brake through his barrier).  
  
There conversation had touched on almost everything, and Kagome had never felt so calm and relaxed just sitting on Inuyashas lap with his arms around her.  
  
Ah yes it truly was an incredible night.  
  
Kagome heard a low murmur and felt Inuyashas arms tighten there hold on her. She smiled and razed her head to stare onto his handsome features 'wow he sure doesn't look so tuff when he sleeps' Kagome thought as she stared up at his face, in fact he even looked younger when he slept even innocent.  
  
Kagome leaned forward and planted a long warm kiss on Inuyashas lips.  
  
When she pulled away Inuyashas eyes were open, an arrogant smile spread across his face.  
  
Kagome shook her head at the smile 'typical' she thought "good morning"  
  
Inuyasha placed a hand under her chin raising her lips to his once again "Good morning" he murmured after the kiss.  
  
Kagome smiled, then stretched letting forth a loud yawn "Inuyasha you don't happen to have a place were a girl could work out in this building do you?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked "Your in a gangs headquarters, of coarse we do"  
  
Kagomes eyes lit up with joy "Great!" she said as she climbed out of Inuyashas lap immediately missing his warmth "well I'm goanna go find Sango and see if she wants to work out with me"  
  
"That's fine with me but first I'll need my shirt back"  
  
Kagome turned around at the door and placed her hands on her hips "Well considering the fact that you ripped my shirt yesterday I'm goanna have to say no"  
  
Inuyasha smiled wickedly "Don't make me force you"  
  
Kagome smiled back "You just tr.... Ahhh"  
  
Unfortunately Kagome never got to finish her sentence because Inuyasha was already running across the room straight for her.  
  
Kagome let out a little squeal before dogging Inuyashas attack and running behind his desk. Kagome spun around to face Inuyasha, she tried to run to the right but stopped when Inuyasha fallowed 'Dam' she made for the left 'shit' Kagome made a few other attempts, but after the 5th one gave up "You know we could do this forever" she said with a sigh.  
  
Inuyasha gave another one of his sly grins "or you could just hand over the shirt"  
  
Kagome paused for a second "hmm let me think..... No"  
  
Inuyasha laughed "FINE!"  
  
Kagome screamed as Inuyasha jumped over the desk, and pulled her to the ground, then sat on her thighs pining her legs. Inuyasha started pulling on his shirt.  
  
Kagome struggled to get her legs free, at the same time desperately trying to prevent Inuyasha from removing his shirt.  
  
Finally he managed to pull his shirt from the struggling girl, and quickly jumped back, while pulling it over his head.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. She looked incredibly sexy sitting on the floor in her braw, her eyes shooting daggers at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome growled "What the fuck do you expect me to do just walk down the hall way in my braw!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her dumbly "Is there anything else you can do?"  
  
Kagome let out a scream of frustration then stormed out of Inuyashas office.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as the door slammed shut behind her, and then proceeded back to his desk to start working.  
  
"Kagome what on earth?" Sango gasped as her friend came storming down the hall way topless.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome screamed as she reached her door and unlocked it.  
  
Sango razed an eyebrow at her friend. Before continuing down the hall.  
  
Kagome opened her door then stooped and turned around to face Sango "hey Sango I was wondering if you wanted to work out with me, then maybe train a bit or something?"  
  
Sangos eyes brightened at the invitation "I would love to, let me just get ready and I'll meet you back here in ten"  
  
Kagome nodded and dashed into her room to get ready.  
  
In exactly ten minutes both girls were ready and on there way to the gym, which was located on the second floor. (Just for the record here's what's on each floor. Basement is the parking lot, and mechanics office; main floor is just a hang out slash club seating area, second floor is the gym and training area; then the floor above that is were the weapons are and all the computers and gadgets; forth and fifth are living quarters 6th is Inuyashas office and living quarters along with his top people's living quarters as well)  
  
Kagome was wearing black sports braw that ended a little above her belly and a pair of tight carries that ended just above her knee. Sango was wearing a hot pink sports braw with black lining, and a pair of fairly baggy, black sweet pants. Both girls had chosen to put there hair back.  
  
"And right through here is the gym" Sango stated as she opened the double doors to enter the gym.  
  
The room was large with quite a number of different work out machines and weights. At the far end of the room was another set of double doors that led to the fighting arena and the punching bags (in other words the training room).  
  
"Well what do you want to do train or work out?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome gazed around the room with excitement, there were several other members there all of witch she didn't know "Lets warm up a bit then train"  
  
Sango nodded and made her way over to the mats to stretch.  
  
One hour latter they finished warming up and began to train  
  
"Ok out with it?" Said Sango as she ducked a punch from Kagome, swerved to the right and tried to come up behind her.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, as she blocked Sangos attack, and pushed her backwards a little ways, giving her time to come at her with another attack. Sango seeing the attack dove out of the way doing a summersault then jumping back up to her feet facing Kagome for another attack.  
  
"Come on Kagome what happened"  
  
"None of your fucking business"  
  
Sango smiled "Oh attitude"  
  
Kagome growled and jumped into the air spinning her leg around to collide with Sangos waiting arms.  
  
The force of the kick drove Sango back once more.  
  
"God Sango you're worse then Miroku" Said Kagome charging at Sango once again, then at the last second dropping down and swinging her leg across the ground knocking the shocked Sango to the ground.  
  
Sango rolled and jumped back to her feet. "I can't believe you'd say that" Said Sango running at Kagome with another charge ducking two punches, and throwing a right hock at Kagome.  
  
Kagome did a back hand spring, to avoid the deadly punch, and then brought her leg up for a side kick. "Well the way you're going on about it I'd say you were"  
  
Sango ducked under Kagomes punch, and then brought her two arms up to block Kagomes knee from hitting her stomach. "For your Information I know for a fact that you and Inuyasha didn't have sex, I was just curious as to what else might have happened other then that"  
  
Kagomes eyes widened for the briefest second, giving Sango time to brake through her guards and lay a punch to the stomach, Kagome fell back onto the ropes gasping for breath. "Oh... and how....would you...know that" She panted.  
  
Sango smiled and moved back into her fighting stance "I've known Inuyasha long enough to know that he wouldn't just give himself to anyone"  
  
Kagome smiled and moved back into fighting stance as well "Oh really?" She said as she charged at Sango.  
  
Sango moved into defensive stance. Blocked Kagomes kick, and throw her to the ground then pounced.  
  
Kagome brought both her legs up throwing Sango off of her before she could even land, then in one move she was back on her feet.  
  
Sango fell with a load thud on the mattress, and then slowly raised her self. With a smirk she jumped back up to her feet, and charged at Kagome once again.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hall way slowly, and sighed to him self when he heard the sound of running, and sure enough when he turned the corner, he spotted Miroku running towards him, a look of pure joy and excitement on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha you won't believe it, come with me right away"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled as he Fallowed Miroku down the hall.  
  
Sango jumped into the air her leg fully extended into a deadly kick.  
  
Kagome braced her self for impact, just in time; the force sent both of them backwards.  
  
Kagome did another back hand spring and landed in fight position. Sango did a summersault in mid air and landing in fight position as well.  
  
As one they charged at each other once again.  
  
Fists flying, heads ducking feet shooting out every were. Both girls giving the fight their all, using one move after another.  
  
Sango moved her head, and watched as Kagomes fist flew past her, she quickly maneuvered behind Kagome gaining the upper hand and caught her in a head lock.  
  
Kagome struggled against Sangos hold. She tried to elbow her in the stomach but Sango simply dogged it her grip never loosening for a second, Kagome tried to stomp on her toe but that didn't work either. Finally getting fed up with the position Kagome lifted Sango with all her might lunging forward, and flung Sango over her back then slammed her into the ground in front of her, finishing the match.  
  
Inuyasha had entered the room, Miroku running after him. There must have been some twenty men there, gathered around the door to the arena where the so called match was being held.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the hooting men, making them jump and turn around with fearful eyes "Get back to work" he growled and watched with a smirk as they scattered.  
  
Inuyasha entered the room, his eyes widened as he caught site of Kagome in a head lock with Sango, struggling to get out, Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell but closed it when Kagome had garbed Sangos arms and thrown her over her back brining her down to crash painfully into the ground. Then falling onto her knees beside her friend in exhaustion.  
  
Sango moaned then turned onto her side locking up at Kagome "ouch" she said with a smile.  
  
Kagome looked over at her friend and laughed "I'm sorry"  
  
Sango laughed "don't be you won fair and square"  
  
Kagome nodded then fell on to her side and stretched out beside her friend.  
  
"ehem"  
  
Amber eyes: ok so that's all for today, don't kill me I know it's kind of a cliffy but I have to do homework. I hoped you liked that chapter must be one of the longest chapters so far, plz review and no flames, thank you!!!  
  
P.S. ONCE I REACH 100 REVIEWS I'LL POST TWO CHAPTERS!!!!! So review... 


	12. Ban on fighting

I have more then 100 Reviews I'm so happy right now (or maybe I'm just sugar high) either way thank you thank you! And here are the two chapters I promised you....  
  
GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
12. A BAN ON FIGHTING  
  
Both girls sat up despite there groaning muscles and faced their onlookers.  
  
Sangos eyes widened in fear. While Kagome simply shrugged "What?"  
  
Inuyasha growled "What the fuck do you think your doing?"  
  
"What the hell do YOU think we're doing"  
  
"You were going to rough you could have hurt yourselves" Inuyasha growled and turned his angry gaze on Sango making her cringe.  
  
"We're sorry Inuyasha we wont do it again" Sango murmured.  
  
Kagome looked at her friend in disbelief, 'what the fuck'  
  
Inuyasha gave a quick nod and stormed out of the door.  
  
After he was gone Kagome turned on Sango "What the hell was that?"  
  
Sango got to her feet wearily "Look I'm not happy about the fact we can't fight anymore either" Sango said.  
  
Kagome glared at her friend and jumped to her feet "well you didn't seem like it.... you practically agreed with him"  
  
Sango turned to Kagome "Look there's some things that you just can't fight with Inuyasha about without risking getting killed"  
  
Kagome felt the anger surge through her "Oh and I suppose training just happens to be one of those things"  
  
"Look Kagome you know what Inuyasha is"  
  
"What the hell dose that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well he's very protective over.... Things.... You know"  
  
Kagome looked at her friend, then walked to the edge of the ring and jumped over the side, walking swiftly past Miroku and through the door.  
  
"Were do you think she's going?" asked Miroku.  
  
Sango sighed "isn't it obvious"  
  
Miroku nodded "I don't think she understands our friend quiet fully yet"  
  
Sango gazed at Miroku "do you think he actually has... you know"  
  
"Fallen in love once again?" Miroku stated then shrugged "Its to soon to know for sure, but if he dose then let us hope his heart doesn't take another break"  
  
"Kagome would never do that" Sango said.  
  
"I don't think she would either, but I still worry that maybe things might be moving to fast"  
  
Sango shrugged "Love is strange like that.... Anyways Inuyasha isn't stupid like that, he's learned caution"  
  
"Yes but he's already started to claim her as his, and you know it to"  
  
Sango turned to the door were not to long ago her friend had gone through 'Kagome'  
  
Kagome stormed through the lounge doors; the room fell silent as she entered. It didn't take long before Kagome spotted Inuyasha sitting at the bar his back turned to her.  
  
Kagome crossed the floor, completely unaware that all eyes were on her.  
  
Once at the bar she leaned against the counter and looked Inuyasha up and down. "Please reconsider" she stated calmly but harshly.  
  
Inuyasha turned to stare at Kagome "No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed "Kagome, you're an excellent fighter and I know that you love a challenge and Sango is a challenge, but you two were fighting with all you had, risking high injury, and I can't have either of you getting hurt at a time like this"  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha "that's not the full truth is it?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome "have you been talking to Miroku and Sango?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes "Don't change the subject"  
  
Inuyasha lowered his voice "Listen Kagome my decision is final, don't question me on this"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Inuyasha" Kagome whispered "I'm not afraid of you"  
  
Inuyasha growled at Kagome, his golden eyes piercing her brown ones.  
  
The whole room watched the tension rise as the two glared at each other. No one knew about the new girl but there had been roomers that she was Inuyashas knew girl, and the memory of his old girl still laid fresh within their minds, and knew to fear her, for Inuyasha never chose some one week, also the fact that she had beaten Sango in a match was scary enough for them.  
  
Inuyasha heard a small hush go through the room. He swiveled his head around to send a death glare about the room.  
  
The room quickly filled with noise once more as everyone went back to what they were previously doing.  
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze back to Kagome "Listen when you accepted to be a part of our gang you accepted the fact that I was the fucking leader and you better realize that soon, bitch, my word is final, you're not allowed to fight with Sango like that again!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha then turned on her heal and marched out of the room kicking a chair as she went, sending it flying across the room to smashing into a thousand pieces against the wall.  
  
Quiet fell once again as she left the room, there was a loud scrapping as all chairs turned to face Inuyasha who sat at the bar calmly drinking his drink as though nothing had even happened.  
  
Kagome ran all the way up the cold cement stairs 'that fluking basted, I could rip his stupid heart out' she screamed 'I'm never goanna talk to that little prick again!' it was a childish thought, for crying out load not only was he her boss but she lived in the same firkin building didn't she.  
  
Kagome burst through the iron door, strong winds wiping the sweat drenched hair about her face.  
  
Panting Kagome stood looking over the city that lay before her. She made a mental note to come up here more often; the peace and quiet was incredibly calming.  
  
Kagome began to look around for and object anything would do. She soon came across two pebbles a discarded brick, and a can.  
  
She gently placed the four things in a row, and then sat down cross legged in front of them. Closing her eyes she relaxed into a deep meditation.  
  
Kagome felt the strong cold boldness of the two pebbles, then imagined the wearing away of a river the howling blow of the wind, the never ending erosion that no stone could escape.  
  
Then she thought of fire it, heat ablaze within her heart, melting all in its pass.  
  
Then it was erosion once again, sand wind rain snow, water, the never ending cycle, that could wear away even the tallest strongest and most powerful of all the mighty mountains, into dwarfed hills among a grassy plain.  
  
Kagomes eyes drifted open, her orbs were a startling blue, that darkened slowly back into her natural chocolate brown.  
  
Looking down on her handy work Kagome gazed at the two small pools of sand, the melted metal that was a can, and the large sand pile that was tinted brick red.  
  
With a sigh she slowly turned her back leaned up against the cool brick rail. As she watched the sun trace its way across the sky.  
  
Kagome heard a the door open from behind her, she turned around to face a young man with long black hair brought back into a high pony tail at the back of his head. His eyes were extremely dark, if it had not been for his friendly smile, and the fact she could sense no evil from him, she would have been weary.  
  
"Hey I know you you're the new girl right?" The man said with a smile "They weren't kidding when they said you were gorgeous"  
  
Kagome razed an eyebrow at him and turned back around to face the sun.  
  
The man walked over and plopped himself down beside Kagome "I'm Kouga" he said with yet another smile.  
  
'Dose this man ever stop smiling?' Kagome never turned to look him in the face but could see the glint of his teeth each time he flashed her a smile "Kagome"  
  
"Not very talkative are you?" he said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome let out a very Inuyasha like snort.  
  
Kouga laughed "or is it that you're still mad about that little fight you had with Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome swirled around and punched Kouga in the face.  
  
Who fell onto his back in shock.  
  
"It's pathetic how people like you need to budge there way into other peoples lives because their own sad lives are to boring to handle themselves" Kagome spat. Not really sure on why she was so mad.  
  
"Why you little bitch"  
  
Kagome was up on her feet now "what did you call me?" her voice dripped with anger and hate.  
  
"I called you a bitch" he stated simply.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, in one swift motion she bent over and dragged him onto his feet by his collar "I dare you to call me that again"  
  
Kouga surveyed the girl then smiled "You have guts to take on a full demon" he said with a grin "having second thoughts about taking me on now?"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly "I'm not as dumb as you may think. I knew you were a demon right when you came through those doors, and I know that you're not as strong as you're boasting to be, in fact one might call you a very weak demon"  
  
Kouga let out a growl "not strong you say, I could beet Inuyasha with one hand behind my back"  
  
"I'll take on that bet" came a low growl.  
  
Both Kouga and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing in the door way. Kagome smirked, while Kouga seemed to wanna pee his pants.  
  
"So Kouga ready to fight?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kougas face turned a nasty shade of white as he tried to back his way out of his appending doom "Well actually I have to go so maybe some other time, real busy and all"  
  
"Some one else can do it for you" Inuyasha said his eyes never leaving Kouga.  
  
"Oh well no I wouldn't trust them you know some of the workers down there are kinda clumsy, it'd be best if I'd do it" said Kouga.  
  
"come now Kouga I insist"  
  
"Oh no I couldn't possibly" said Kouga  
  
"Kouga you do realize Inuyashas your boss meaning you have to do what he says" said Kagome smiling at him.  
  
Kouga glared at Kagome "why you little...."  
  
"Excuse me?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kouga looked over at Inuyasha who was glaring at him.  
  
"Inuyasha there you are Sesshoumarus on the phone" Said Sango as she burst through the door onto the roof.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Kouga "Saved" he growled as he passed Sango and reentered the building.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango as she fallowed Inuyasha "Bye Kouga" she whispered over her shoulder.  
  
Sango gave Kouga a queer look of confusion, then shaking her head turned to fallow Kagome; leaving Kouga by himself.  
  
Amber eyes: Ok since I'll be talking to you next chapter nothing much for me to say here. OK so on to thee next chapter called 'Make out buddies' dun dun dun dun. He he sorry. 


	13. Make out Buddies

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
13. MAKE OUT BUDDIES  
  
Kagome fallowed Inuyasha into his office were he gingerly picked up the phone. For some strange reason she had been staring at his ass all the way down the hall, maybe it was because he was wearing tight leather pants and it looked really good, it kind of made her a tad horny 'he has one hell of an ass' she thought; but she didn't want to give him the pleasure of a make out session, she was still mad about the ban.  
  
"What" Inuyasha growled into the phone as he slumped back into his chair.  
  
Kagome listened to the conversation continue. She had an itch that needed scratching. Why couldn't he get off the phone faster?  
  
An Idea suddenly hit Kagome and she smiled wickedly at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had been staring at Kagome for awhile, and had watched as she smiled slyly at him and moved her way across the room towards him 'what the hell is going through her mind' he wondered, as he tried to pay attention to the speaker on the other line. He decided to avert his gaze and stared hard at the black cup on his desk holding an assortment of pens and pencils.  
  
Kagome smiled as she reached his desk slowly making her way around the edge. It seemed Inuyasha was trying to ignore her; but she'd change that in a jiffy.  
  
Kagome grabbed a hold of Inuyashas chair, and swung it around to face her. A look of surprise graced over Inuyashas face before turning into a confused glare (don't know if that's possible but Oh well).  
  
Kagome smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him, sending all the lust she felt into the kiss, leaving him dizzy and breathless. Kagome slowly moved down undoing the buttons to his shirt (black shirt) as she went, she ran her hands over his bare chest loving the feel of his rolling muscles. She leaned down to trail a wet path with her tong. Then with a smirk began to undo his pants.  
  
Inuyasha was in a daze but his eyes widened as he felt his pants come lose 'oh shit' he thought. He could hear Sesshoumarus voice at the other end of the receiver, but it seemed really far away. He heard his brother yell his name trying to get his attention.....Inuyasha are you there? Inuyasha this is important!  
  
"I'll call you back" Inuyasha yelled into the receiver, as he smashed the phone back down onto the stand.  
  
Kagome smiled to her self as she began to suck at a faster pace.  
  
Inuyasha groaned repeatedly, his hands squeezed the sides of his chair. He could feel himself coming.  
  
The liquid gushed into Kagomes mouth, as she licked it up. She had never liked to give head; but just now it had felt so good to have Inuyasha in the palm of her hands.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the chair panting, as Kagome pushed his member delicately back into his pants, zipping up the front once again. Inuyasha gazed down at her smug smile and glared "you couldn't wait till I was off the phone could you?" he tried to growl, but it came out more as a huff.  
  
Kagome smiled "Just think of it as my strange way of getting you back for banning me from fighting"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Maybe I should ban you from things more often"  
  
Kagome glared at him "Don't even think about, I could just as easily take it all away you know"  
  
"If you did I'd just find a knew girlfriend to give me head" he stated simply.  
  
"Since when was I your girlfriend" Said Kagome smiling at the look of shook on Inuyashas face.  
  
"Um how about since you started making out with me on a regular biases" He growled.  
  
"Well you see things don't work like that with me" said Kagome "you have to actually ask me out for me to be your girlfriend till then you're just a make out body"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "Make out buddy?"  
  
Kagome nodded "Yeah you know some one to make out with when your horny no strings attached no commitment you can have as many make out buddies as you want"  
  
Inuyasha growled. He didn't like the idea of sharing Kagome with anyone else "You don't have more then one make out buddy?"  
  
Kagome smiled "well I don't know there are some cute guys in this building that seem interested in me"  
  
Inuyasha snorted "None of them will go near you"  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Because they no you're mine"  
  
Kagome glared at him "Kouga would" it was a lie a very big lie but she couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Inuyasha let a low growl start at the name 'that basterd he was scared shitless of me'.  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha contemplate. He was jealous she knew it.  
  
Inuyasha finally growled and pulled Kagome up onto his lap, bringing her body close to his and resting his head on her shoulder. "I will not share you with another" he spoke softly but firmly.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure why the words made her heart skip a beat or why being close to Inuyasha made everything seem so calm and perfect. She couldn't help but smile and be happy when she was in his arms. "So I take it you want me as your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kagome smiled then let out a fake sigh "I guess that means no more make out buddies for me"  
  
Inuyashas snorted "You never had them did you?"  
  
Kagome turned her head slightly to gaze fondly in to his eyes "Why would I need them when I have my own loyal little dog to come to when I'm horny"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her but couldn't keep the sides of his mouth from lifting up slightly into a grin. "Who you calling a dog bitch"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha and stood up "That's it no more head for you!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome back down onto him kissing her passionately; his hands moving down to wards her ass.  
  
Kagome pulled away breathless and slightly dizzy. "That's no fair" she protested.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and pulled Kagome back into his kiss.  
  
Miroku entered the room, with Shippou and Sue fallowing behind him. Sango and Ayme were already in the room.  
  
Sango sat contently on the couch while Ayme stood in the corner. Inuyasha sat in his desk as usual with Kagome sitting in a chair by the window slightly behind him.  
  
Miroku smiled at Kagome who smiled back 'They make the perfect couple' he thought as he entered the room taking a seat on the couch by Sango. Who in turn made room for him and gave him a warning glare not to try anything funny.  
  
"We all here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the room.  
  
"No just three more people" replied Sango.  
  
The door opened one last time as Kohaku and Maidy entered the room (Maidy is a mechanic and an excellent driver, she can drive anything, she's also trained in weapons, and Kohaku's a computer nerd need I say more)  
  
"I'm goanna fucking kill Kouga" Inuyasha growled just as the door opened and Kouga entered.  
  
"Sorry" he replied (Kouga is a stunt man)  
  
Inuyasha shot Kouga a death glare before rising from his seat "Ok now let the meeting begin... we have a lot of work to do, before tomorrow, as you all know a large shipment of weaponry has been ordered by our enemy, our plan is to steal it, for our selves, Sesshoumaru has been kind enough to lend us one of his helicopters, for the operation, and a truck, any questions, before we move on?"  
  
Everyone shook there heads "just tell us the plan sir" said Maidy. (By the way she's a demon as well, snake demon)  
  
Inuyasha nodded and unrolled a large piece of paper on his desk "Fortunately for us the weaponry is due to arrive at night, giving us more cover, Maidy you'll be operating the helicopter, as usual. I want Kouga and Miroku up there with you. Maidy you're to fly over the truck Miroku I want you to help Kouga with his harness and lower him down onto the truck. Kouga your job is to take out the driver and take his place..... Sango Kagome you two will be on bikes, surveying the area for trouble. Me and Shippou will be at the old abandon factory with the other truck, that's were you're to take the truck. Maidy once you've done your part I want you to do a full circle around the city, then head over to Sesshoumarus head quarters, he'll be waiting for you. We'll switch trucks, Sue, your in charge of explosives I want that factory ready to detonate" sue gave a quick nod "Kagome, Sango when Kohaku tells you I want the both of you to ride ahead of the truck keeping an eye out for trouble. Ayme you're to stay here and make sure everything's in order when we're gone, every one got that"  
  
There was a curt nod "Ok now for homework, Shippou I want you to first check and make sure there are no suspicions, and then I want you Kohaku, and Maidy to get the equipment ready, Sue you know what you need to do"  
  
"Explosives"  
  
"Yep, Sango and Kagome I need you to memorize the route and the area around there, Miroku you load the helicopter, Kouga you can help. Did I leave anyone out?.... good ok everyone to work"  
  
Inuyasha watched as everyone left, Kagome Sango and Miroku stayed behind.  
  
Miroku spread his legs out on the couch "Well let's hope everything goes as planed"  
  
"Of course it will" said Sango.  
  
"You shouldn't be so optimistic" Said Miroku.  
  
"And you shouldn't be such a pessimist" Piped in Kagome.  
  
"I'm only saying if you prepare your self for the worst then you'll have a better chance of succeeding, and you won't be taken by surprise"  
  
"He's right" Said Inuyasha as he surveyed the plan once more "you all better go get ready I don't want anyone up late tonight"  
  
Miroku nodded "Oh why did you have to pair me with that idiot" Miroku sighed as he stood up.  
  
"You're my second, I need you there to control him and make sure he doesn't screw up"  
  
"I don't trust that guy" Said Sango.  
  
"I don't either that's why I have a back up plan"  
  
All eyes were on Inuyasha, as he tolled them his plan.  
  
Amber eyes: REVIEWS! Reviews review reviews. Man you just can't get enough of them! Hint hint nudge nudge wink wink lol. Well thank you all for your previous reviews another chapter down plenty more to go I hoped you had fun reading the last two chapters I had fun writing them. Till next chap. 


	14. Game on

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
14. GAME ON  
  
(he he he I love that title its so cliché)  
  
Kagome strapped on her braces, and then buckled on her belt, lined with bullets, on her thighs she strapped on carriers holding bullets for her mini machine gun. In both her boots she carried a knife. Kagome lay out her leather jacket exposing the inside to her.  
  
The inner pockets she filled with her favorite throwing knives. The larger outer pockets she placed two handguns, an extra pistol went into the back of her pants. Kagome looked a long time at the rifle lying on her bed, it was a small one and easy to load, it was made of a light wood and metal, witch made it easy to carry, but she wondered if she was going too far with all these weapons. She had already cut her list down by half, she had also wanted to bring her favorite revolvers and target gun, but had decided against it.  
  
Finally after strapping on her cell and panic button, Kagome decided to bring it, and swung a heavy belt containing more bullets over her shoulder before placing her jacket on. Her mini machine gun swung over her shoulder as well. Grabbing her shot gun Kagome headed out of her room and down the stairs to get wired (no not that kind of wired, she's going to get tracing devices and stuff, I didn't know another word for it....)  
  
Sango slapped Miroku as he tried to touch her chest while, placing a homing device around her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry my hand slipped"  
  
Kagome laughed, it seemed that everyone was all dressed up just as much as she was; Sango had almost the same amount of weapons though her choice of guns was larger and she ended up having to attach two of them to her motor cycle instead of caring them both.  
  
Inuyasha had also dropped by earlier to see if Kagome was ready to his standards. He had given her a quick nod before handing her a back pack and a shining new set of guns with black straps to attach them to her body.  
  
"Think of it as a present" he said.  
  
Kagome had smiled and hugged him leaving a long kiss on his lips before he left. Then quickly shedding her jacket once aging, she put her arms through the straps and did up the two silver buckles in front. One was located right beneath her chest, the other around her waist.  
  
Kagome smiled and pulled her coat back on then dawned her knew back pack as well (ok so the back pack... think tom raider, you know how extra bullet things come out of it to reload her gun).  
  
"Ok" said Miroku as he finished with the girls wires "Her are your helmets, they have a microphone in them so you'll be in contact with both Inuyasha and Kohaku at the same time"  
  
"Miroku come on lets beat it" Said Maidy as she pulled up beside them in a black jimmy.  
  
Miroku nodded and hopped in. they were on there way to Sesshoumarus along with Kouga and all there gear. They were to be that first people to leave the building (not counting sue who was already at the factory) and they were to be the last ones back.  
  
Half an hour after their departure, Kohaku, left in a black van (with all the surveillance cameras and such).  
  
"You girls ready to go?"  
  
Kagome turned around, as Inuyasha jumped down from the large moving truck.  
  
Sango nodded as she swung her leg over her bike and shoved her gun into a side pocket.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded at Inuyasha as well.  
  
"Great you two will be the next ones to leave, if you get into trouble I'll be there as soon as I can" Inuyasha said staring into Kagomes eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine I've done stuff like this countless times" she said.  
  
Inuyasha smiled "I know"  
  
Leaning down he kissed Kagome gently before jumping back into the truck beside Shippou, who was obviously dressed in disguise. He was wearing a checkered shirt over some sort of pillow to make him look fat, his eyes were covered by large sunglasses and a red cap sat to high up on his head.  
  
Kagome smiled as she placed her rifle on the side of her bike, and pulled her helmet over her head.  
  
Sango turned to Kagome "ready?"  
  
"Ready"  
  
The two girls sped forward one after another in to the fading light of the sky. After going for two blocks Sangos voice came over the speaker "Break"  
  
Kagome took a left as Sango headed straight for another block before turning right. They weaved their way around the city till they reached the high way, with out any trouble at all.  
  
Inuyasha stood on the roof of the old building as he looked through the scope on his gun. Everything was quiet, and going as planned.  
  
"The flyers await your command to fly higher?" Kohakus voice sounded in his ear.  
  
"Yes" Inuyasha murmured back, they always spoke cautiously over the phones just in case.  
  
(In case you wanna know he asked if the Helicopter could lift off)  
  
"In position in five" Said Kohaku.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at his watched, and then went back to searching the streets.  
  
"Ready"  
  
Inuyasha nodded to himself "good, let's get this game started"  
  
(This would be the classic moment to start some crazy music but I won't)  
  
Kagome looked over to he right as she sped down the high way, she glanced in to her mirror once again. A girl in a white biker suit was fallowing her still. Kagome spook into her phone "I got a hanger-on over hear"  
  
"Cut your tail off and if it still fallows then move in for the kill" (lose her or kill her).  
  
"Oky-docky then" Said Kagome as she took the next exit off the highway.  
  
Not surprised at all that the girl fallowed.  
  
"Biker two has a follower" came Kohakus voice.  
  
Inuyashas eyes widened "tell the fox to check once again" (Shippou is the fox)  
  
"Right on it"  
  
Inuyasha scanned the streets harder as he leapt from roof to roof. Worry itched in him 'some one might have told'.  
  
Kagome spun her bike around, and stared down the road. Just as the white biker came down the road. Kagome pulled out her gun, and fired. The girl swerved in time, bringing her bike to face Kagomes once again pulling out a gun of her own. Kagome pushed her bike forward jumping up onto the side walk and sped around the corner then took a right down an alleyway.  
  
Kagome did a three sixty at the end of the alleyway drawing out her shotgun, just as the girl came into view she fired.  
  
The girl had pulled her bike up onto the back weal, in an attempt to doge the bullet. Instead of hitting her heart it hit her leg. And she fell of her bike. Kagome loaded her gun again and sped down the alleyway towards the girl.  
  
Just as Kagome turned the corner the other girl lunged forward knocking Kagome of her bike. Kagome rolled once then jumped to her feet pulling out both of Inuyasha guns. Her helmet and shot gun lay off to the right  
  
The other girl had rolled and come to her feet with her gun out just as Kagome did; both girls now stood facing each other guns in front.  
  
The girl had black hair tied back into a strange bun; her skin was a strange whitish green. Kagome could tell by her aura that she was demon but not that strong.  
  
The demon smiled at Kagome then lowered her weapons "No guns" She said.  
  
Kagome dropped both her guns to the ground; before she knew it she had been struck. The force of the blow sent her crashing into the wall, but the demon hadn't moved.  
  
Kagome looked up in time to see the demons retreating tongue 'a frog demon' she though in disgust as she jumped to her feet.  
  
The demon laughed "Ready for more" she said as her tongue darted forth again.  
  
'hell no' Kagome swerved to the side and grabbed hold of the tongue, a knife slipped down from her sleeve into her hand as she brought it down with a slice.  
  
The demon cried out in pain and lunged forward into an attack. "You'll pay for that bitch"  
  
Kagome dogged the attack sending her arm up into a right hook. Then using the moment from her punching spun around for a side kick.  
  
The demon fell to the ground.  
  
Kagome startled the demon pulling out her knife once again and placing it at the demons throat.  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
The demon nodded  
  
Kagome tighten her grip on the demon throat.  
  
"NO!" The demon cried out.  
  
"Who many more?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW"  
  
"What's your plan?"  
  
"To stop you and kill you" the demon cried.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Naraku was told, he has spies everywhere"  
  
Kagome growled "You're making this a little easy aren't you"  
  
The demon shuttered "Not every one works for Naraku, because they want to" she gasped.  
  
Kagome stared at the demon who garbed hold of her arm "Naraku has a powerful weapon on his side, he has many strong allies, two of then are good and only work for him because he holds there lives"  
  
The demon began glancing nervously around at nothing "There coming" she gasped, as she stared at something that Kagome obviously couldn't see.  
  
The demon turned back to Kagome "He was a miko on his side... one more powerful then his former mate, Kikyo, but this ones pure evil"  
  
Kagome stared at the demon "A Miko.... what's the mikos name"  
  
"It's only a rumor, I don't know the name I'm not that important, your friends are in trouble one of your guys is a spy, I don't know who but he's goanna help kill the rest, all I know is that he's in the inner circle and is part of your mission"  
  
The demon gasped and choked, fear and pain in her eyes as her body went stiff. Kagome jumped of the girl and watched as she squirmed on the ground; her hands clawed at her face.  
  
Cuts began to appear out of now were, small scratches and bights littered her body.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as the girl was eaten alive by some invisible force. She felt sick and quickly retrieved her helmet and guns. Then jumping on her motorcycle left what remained of the dead demon.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
"Yes and were in trouble... bosses suspicions were correct"  
  
Kagome heard a growl at the other end of the microphone "right, move to plan b"  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango said something about your suspicions being correct and to move to plan b"  
  
Inuyasha growled and skidded to a halt 'I knew it' "Connect me to Miroku right now" he growled as he jumped down from the building and onto his motorcycle.  
  
"You got it"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Kill the wimpy wolf now the plan b begins now"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kagome ditched her bike and waited, by the station, 'there he is' thought Kagome as Inuyasha came into view, skidding to a halt.  
  
Kagome jumped onto the bike right in front of Inuyasha, and took up the handles before speeding off down the highway once again.  
  
Shippou balanced himself up on the rafters and watched as the people below made their way slowly around the truck.  
  
Shippou screwed the silencer onto the tip of his gun, and then aimed it at the first man. Sue fallowing suit.  
  
Kohaku, lifted the covering to the sewage.  
  
"Kohaku you there" came a girls voice.  
  
"I'm here Nazuna"  
  
"Ok there are two men up front on guard; another one is crouched behind the van. I would appreciate it if you killed that one first"  
  
Kohaku nodded and turned his gun to where the man crouched, and pulled the trigger. The man fell right a way.  
  
"One of the guards at the door is coming your way"  
  
Kohaku nodded and fired once again.  
  
"Nice hit but you're goanna have to relocate for the next one"  
  
Kohaku nodded "just say when."  
  
"Now!"  
  
Kohaku jumped out of the vent and ran to hide behind an old car. With in minutes the last guard was out of the way.  
  
Kohaku spun around as the door to the factory opened. Both Kohaku and Shippou lowered there guns. "Well it looks like were ok, let's just hope the boss is doing just as well"  
  
Miroku handed Kouga a water bottle, praying that he was thirsty.  
  
Kouga took the water bottle and chugged it with out a care. The drug worked quickly and Kouga soon lay dead on the helicopter ground.  
  
"Ok Maidy lets do this"  
  
Maidy gave a thumbs up and brought the helicopter down. Miroku harnessed himself up then grabbing; a particularly large gadget dove out of the helicopter.  
  
The two men in the truck sat in silence, they knew what was coming, and had five armed men in the back seat, but what they didn't know was that the inside man who was supposed to be the one two drop in on them, was really lying dead on the ground.  
  
What they also didn't know was that there was more then just one man coming there way.  
  
"There!" Inuyasha caught sight of the truck.  
  
Kagome nodded and sped up pulling up beside the truck.  
  
"Hold it steady"  
  
Kagome nodded and drove as smoothly as she could, while Inuyasha climbed on to the truck.  
  
Kagome sped up to pass the truck, and glanced to her left at the driver.  
  
Then slowing down she pulled back, to fallow behind the truck with Sango.  
  
Inuyasha climbed on top of the truck and found Miroku their already clinging on for dear life.  
  
Inuyasha used his claws to pull himself up beside Miroku, who gave him thumbs up.  
  
Turning around Inuyasha headed for the back of the tuck once again, and looked over the edge at Sango and Kagome.  
  
They both waved signifying that they were ready.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down on to the back bumper of the truck and unhitched the latch; the metal doors sprang open revealing, a number of boxes and five armed men.  
  
The armed men immediately jumped to their feat. As Sango and Kagome raised their guns and stated shooting at the men like crazy. Their aim was off because they had to keep dogging bullets and of course they were on bikes, but it didn't matter they were only a distraction.  
  
Miroku set the gadget to do its work cutting a hole in the roof of the truck. Once done Miroku removed the metal exposing the hole.  
  
"Kagome Sango stop" Inuyasha yelled into his microphone as he jumped into the truck.  
  
Kagome and Sango lowered there guns and retreated.  
  
The men in the truck snickered, as the girls disappeared. There was a load growl, as one of the men suddenly was throne from the truck.  
  
The men spun around their eyes locking onto Inuyashas cold gaze. None of them had a chance.  
  
Miroku pulled the truck into the factory.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out "Let's go" he yelled.  
  
Immediately the cargo was switched form one truck to another, as the gang departed.  
  
Kagome had retrieved her bike and was now riding around the area on guard, with Sango.  
  
Kohaku and Nazuna jumped into the black van and were already on their way back to headquarters.  
  
Shippou drove the truck out of the factory. Sue waited a few blocks down for everyone to get out of the building "Ok Sue blow that mother fucker up" Came Inuyashas voice  
  
"With pleasure sir"  
  
Sue pressed the trigger, and watched her handy work, then leaped into the jimmy, and took her separate route home.  
  
They had done it!  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"What" came low growl from the shadows.  
  
"They knew we were coming"  
  
"What about the locater?"  
  
"They switched trucks, then detonated the building"  
  
Naraku stood from his chair "get out"  
  
The girl retreated as fast as she could.  
  
A smile graced the cold face 'you may have one this time Inuyasha but mark my words you won't win again.... Kagome was it, yes Kagome Inuyashas knew heart ache'  
  
Amber eyes: I think that's the longest chapter I've written so far, my god my eyes really hurt right now, well I hoped you liked that action packed chapter! Please review. Thank you! Oh and I'm sorry but I won't be able to post every day, because it's the end of the years and exams are coming up, so I really have to cram. 


	15. After math

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
15. AFTER MATH  
  
Kagome pulled off her helmet with a smile. Giving Sango a high five.  
  
Sango grabbed hold of Kagomes hand and pulled her into a hug "we did it!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot and parked his bike.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, jumping into his arms, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Shippou help me open this thing" yelled Sue.  
  
"Ok people lets start unloading" Said Inuyasha his hands still griping Kagomes waist.  
  
"You did good" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled "I know" then the memory of all she had found out came back to her "Inuyasha I also found out quite a bit about Naraku and what he's doing, and who works for him"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "Once we unload and get out of our gear tell Sango to come up to the office, we'll have a meeting and you can tell us then"  
  
Kagome nodded, and then with Inuyasha beside her made her way over to the truck.  
  
Shippou stood holding out what looked like a mini satellite, at each of the boxes "This one's clean" he said as he stared at the small computer in his hand.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It can detect bugs and locators, anything that sends out a signal or wave of some sort"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Sue ripped savagely at the checked boxes "look at this stuff we just hit the gold mine" she smiled as, she lifted out a shiny new MG-42  
  
Kohaku opened a second box full of high tech things "My god they have radar and digital traps... they also have homing devices, look at this" He said holding up a small pack "there undetectable" he pulled out a thin sheet of what looked like a line of small black stickers "these must have cost millions"  
  
"My god look at all these bullets" said Kagome as she opened a box her self. "They have every kind I know in hear: Hollow Point, Jacketed Flat Point, Full Metal Jacket, Soft Point, Round Nose... my god they have bullets for everything"  
  
"Holly crap how the hell do they expect to fit this on some vehicle without tipping over" said Miroku as he stared down at an extremely big cannon.  
  
Inuyasha snorted "We'll put that one in storage"  
  
Miroku backed away "hell I can't carry that thing, you'll need some one else to do it"  
  
Inuyasha growled and swung the ignoramus gun over his shoulder.  
  
"My god they have, Submachine Gun, Machine guns, rifles, assault rifles, carbines, they even have tranquilizer guns" Said Sue.  
  
Kagome laughed. Sue loved anything to do with weapons she knew everything there was to know about them, but more importantly she knew how to use them.  
  
"Hey! I've never seen this gun before" Said sue as she picked up a rather large gun that was covered, with knobs and triggers.  
  
"It looks kinda like a machine gun?" Said Sango as she knelt down next to Sue.  
  
"But it has two openings at the front where the bullets come out of" Said Kagome, picking up a copy of the same gun from the box.  
  
"It has a lazar pointer and a target scope (yeah I kinda made that up... I don't know much about guns)" said Sango.  
  
Sue stared at the gun expecting the long end "It's to long for a machine gun... Kagome can you pass me some bullets"  
  
Kagome dug through the box containing the ammo "witch ones"  
  
"Grab a few types I'm not sure witch one it can take"  
  
Kagome handed Sue the bullets.  
  
Sue suddenly gasped.  
  
"What!" Sango and Kagome leaned forward to see what had startled the girl.  
  
"It's more then one type of gun... see these two holes don't belong to the same gun this ones a machine gun, and you load the bullets right hear; but if you look right hear, you see there's a silencer, watch" Sue loaded part of the gun and took a shot at the wall, the only sound came when the bullet hit the cement.  
  
Sue then moved a switch on the gun and lifted it once again, holding down the trigger as shot after silent shot was fired.  
  
"My god!" Sango gasped.  
  
"It shots roughly three bullets per second"  
  
"That's fast" said Kagome.  
  
Sue nodded then began to load the other side of the gun and took a shot "Amazing it has the distance of a shot gun but it loads like Machine gun, so you don't have to reload it after every shot.... I'm so keeping one of these guns"  
  
Kagome laughed "You wouldn't happen to let me have one two would you?"  
  
Kagome made her way to Inuyashas office, Sango and Miroku with her.  
  
"Took you long enough" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Sorry but there was a lot of stuff in that truck" Said Miroku.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen Sue so happy" Sango smiled.  
  
Inuyasha growled "let's get down to the point... Kagome you said you found out some extra information from the demon"  
  
All eyes turned to Kagome "Yes I did... She said that Naraku forced people to work for him, she also said that he had powerful people on his side like Kagura and Kanna but he controlled them against there will, I think she was trying to tell me that If you freed them they would help or something I'm not sure. Most importantly she said that Naraku had a secret weapon, he has a Miko on his side"  
  
Inuyashas eyes darkened, while Sango gasped "anything else"  
  
"yes I'm pretty sure he got the Miko to cast some spell on his people, so that he knows when some one betrays him, because the girl died right after, she was eaten alive by something that only she could see" Kagome shivered.  
  
"Did she say anything else about the Miko?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Only that she was purely evil and the most powerful known Miko at the moment"  
  
Sango placed her head in her hands "What are we goanna do?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "A Mikos not going to be easy to go up against, especially if she's powerful"  
  
"We've killed a Miko before"  
  
Inuyasha fixed Miroku with a cold glare.  
  
Kagome looked at her two friends, it seemed they knew just as well as she did what a Miko was, 'I must see Kaede' Kagome thought.  
  
"I thought Kikyou was the last Miko" Kagome sapped out of her thoughts to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"It'll be hell to face another Miko like her again"  
  
Both Sango and Miroku nodded.  
  
"Wasn't Kikyo on our side?" Kagome asked, and regretted it when she saw Inuyasha flinch.  
  
"She was, but she was a traitor, and turned over to Naraku, after an entire year of service to us" Said Sango sadly.  
  
Inuyasha gazed over at the clock "You guys can go now, you've done enough work for today"  
  
It would be morning in four hours and every one was tired.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood and left the room.  
  
Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha "Are you going to go to bed anytime soon?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "I don't sleep often"  
  
"You should its not good for you not to"  
  
"I'm a demon it doesn't mater"  
  
Kagome sighed "Good night then"  
  
Amber eyes: Ok so short chapter, but I'll make the next one longer and I'll try and post it as soon as possible. REVIEW!!!!1 


	16. Haunting Dreams

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
16. HAUNTING DREAMS  
  
Kagome stripped her self of all her gear, placing her guns back into their cupboards.  
  
Kagome pulled on a fleecy bath robe, over her bare body as she headed for her upstairs bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Thoughts of Inuyasha seemed to plague her mined, she felt guilty that she hadn't told him about her biggest secret, keeping it from him just didn't seem right anymore; but she had never told anyone no one had ever known and no one could ever now. Why did she feel so guilty?  
  
She knew she could help Inuyasha with the Miko and she wanted to so badly, she had the power to do it; but doing it would mean telling him and the others and she wasn't sure if she could.  
  
'Inuyasha' she sighed.  
  
Inuyasha placed his head in his hands exhausted from a hard days work. His mined wandered back to Kagome, he always felt so good around her, and ever since she arrived he had been nicer to people. 'Am I getting soft?' he wondered as he tuned to look out his window, over the sleeping Tokyo.  
  
Kagome wrung out her hair and quickly ran a brush through it, then slipped on a black laced night gown. Kagome yawned as she pulled back the covers to her bed and climbed in, falling asleep soon after.  
  
Inuyasha yawned and turned back to his work, after awhile he gave up, and sat back in his chair to rest his eyes, from the harsh light of the computer, he hated computers yet hey made everything so much easier.  
  
Miroku turned the T.V. off, and gazed down at the sleeping Sango in his lap, and smiled, before closing his eyes and joining her in sleep his arms resting gently over he shoulders.  
  
Kagomes eyes blazed blue, her skin tuned white her hair whipped around her face like writhing snakes, tears were stinging her eyes as her body burned, and flared beneath her, sorrow and anger consumed her soul. Her mined screamed her brother's name as she watched the men carry her brothers body away or was it her brothers body? No!  
  
"INUYAHSA!"  
  
Inuyasha Ran down the hallway to Kagomes room.  
  
There was a small crowed of people standing out side the door  
  
Inuyasha pushed through the crowed; to find Sango pounding madly on the door tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha pushed her gently to the side. Then in one swift movement he had smashed through the door.  
  
His eye widened, as a gust of air and light, slammed into him. Inuyasha struggled against the force, he could hear the others gasping and screaming in pain.  
  
Pushing forward one step at the time till he was inside the room Inuyasha looked around for the source.  
  
Kagomes body was stiff her eyes open only by a slit her whites of her eyes glowing a florescent blue, she was surrounded by light, her hair and night gowned floated around her, she looked like a solid ghost.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Kagomes eyes slowly opened, he couldn't see her pupils everything was blue and glowing.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped, and then through her head back in a blood curling scream, a wave of energy burst from her body destroying the room completely.  
  
Inuyasha braced himself for impact, as the energy swept through the room and out the hall.  
  
Inuyasha dashed forward as Kagome fell; catching her in his outstretched arms.  
  
He moved a hand to Kagomes bare back then with drew in quickly, as a wave of pain slashed through his body "Kagome?"  
  
Her skin looked pail, as she shuddered then raised her head slowly to stare into his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
Ignoring the pain that coursed through him, Inuyasha held onto her firmly, as he stood. He made his way to the door. Pausing he turned to Sango "Get some one to clean up this mess in the morning" he stated then continued down the hall into his office.  
  
Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome, then walked over to his desk, typing in a number on a built in keypad, the bookcase to his right shuttered then lifted revealing a huge suite, witch Inuyasha entered, closing the book case behind him.  
  
The room was huge and spacious decorated in a very modern fashion with black silver and white.  
  
Inuyasha made his way over to a comfy black leather couch placing Kagome gently upon it. Then disappeared behind his bathroom door; only to reappear a few moments later caring a damp towel.  
  
Inuyasha placed the towel gently on Kagomes forehead, and watched as her features softened with the content.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and sat up with a bolt.  
  
'Why am I in Sangos room?'  
  
The door opened, as Sango entered the room caring some clothes, witch she drooped upon seeing Kagome.  
  
"Ohh Kagome you awake!" Sango ran to her friends side, hugging her desperately.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kagome.  
  
Sango slowly pulled away from Kagome "I'm not sure... we heard you scream and we heard a lot of explosions so I'm guessing there was an explosion in your room Inuyasha never really filled us in on what happened, he saved you. You've been unconscious for two days"  
  
The memories came back to Kagome in a wave...... it had happened again. No it had happened again! Kagome clutched her friend shoulders "did anyone get hurt?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Sango shook her head "other then you no one got hurt"  
  
"What about my room?  
  
"We managed to fix it, don't worry, Inuyasha refused to let you sleep in their alone and unwatched and insisted that I take care of you"  
  
"Thank you Sango" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I brought you some clothes, I'm just going to do tell Inuyasha that you're ok"  
  
Kagome nodded and watched Sango leave 'Now I really have to go see Kaede'  
  
Amber eyes: Ok short chapter, but I'm posting the second one with it so don't kill me! 


	17. Get away

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
17. GET AWAY.  
  
Kagome hurriedly through clothes into her bag. Then diving under her bed removed a lose floor broad, taking out, a black velvet bag; and shoved into her much bigger duffel bag.  
  
Kagome zipped up her bag and pulled on her coat.  
  
She was fully geared up weapons and all, and this time she didn't hold back on her weapons.  
  
Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she grabbed the letter she had just written, and made her way down the stairs to her room. Her room was a little bare after destroying most of her furniture, and the right wall, had to have a layer of plaster put on to cover all the burns and scratches.  
  
She gazed around her room. Before leaving it and closing the new door behind her.  
  
Kagome slipped her letter underneath Inuyasha door. She had been avoiding him ever since the accident, she knew he knew, she also knew she couldn't run from him forever especially if they were in the same building, so she had decided to leave. Not forever; only for a week.  
  
She had asked Sango if the iniquities, would strike any time soon. She had said they had just suffered a fatal loss and would take some time to regain there strength. So she knew she had time.  
  
She needed to be retrained she wanted complete control over her power, she though she had had it but that dream wasn't a good sign.  
  
Kagome also knew that she needed some explaining to do and that she couldn't just leave without Inuyasha's knowing; but she knew if she suggested this he wouldn't let her do it. That's what the letter was for. In it she had placed every bit of information she knew he would want to know, and all the questions, she new he must have. The only thing she didn't put was the exact location of were she was going.  
  
Kagome blew a kiss at Inuyashas door, before turning and leaving. 'good bye for now'  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha" said Miroku as he entered Inuyashas office then paused as he felt himself step on something. "You have a letter Inuyasha It's from Kagome" Miroku grinned at Inuyasha slyly.  
  
"Give me that" Inuyasha growled, and hastily opened the letter.  
  
Inuyasha.....  
  
Inuyasha stooped reading and stared at Miroku who stood there standing like the grinning idiot he was "Do you mind" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Mirokus eyes widen as he baked out of Inuyasha office "Sorry I'll leave you alone with you letter"  
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze back down to the letter and began reading once again.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Please don't read this letter to anyone other then your self Sango or Miroku. By now you probably know that I'm Miko, and I'd ask you to keep it secret, no one knows about it and I'd like to keep it that way. I didn't tell anyone because I knew that if I had Naraku would have tried to force me to join his team, and I couldn't let that happen.  
  
I can help you against your battle with the other Miko, I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough to do so, but I need re-training so I've gone back to the one who trained me from the start, I won't tell you were I am or who she is because I'm afraid that you might come after me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'll be back within a week's time. Don't worry if Naraku attacks you before then I'll know.  
  
Kagome  
  
P.s. I've taken the motorcycle.  
  
Inuyasha growled down at the paper 'she can't just pick up and leave'. Inuyasha put the letter through his shredder before puling on his coat.  
  
'I'll bring her back' he thought as he barged out of the door.  
  
Kagome sat back in her chair, and waited for a response.  
  
She was surrounded by her most trusted friends and trainers. She was sitting in an old shrine on the outskirts of the city; but it wasn't really a shrine. It was a training house for Mikos, and demons.  
  
Two her right sat Moshie; he trained her body in strength, and speed. To her left was Teaschie, she trained her senses. Beside Teaschie sat Roshie, who brought body and power together in fighting, ad In front of her Sat Kaede who trained her mined and power.  
  
Kaede was the wisest and was the first to speak after Kagome had finished her story "I, that is quiet a problem, we are sorry to say that indeed we did train the Miko"  
  
"Is she powerful?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"I, girl she is, but ye have the potential to be much more powerful the her, I 've said it Before Kagome ye is an extraordinary Miko, Ye's power is great when ye needs it to be, far that then my sisters"  
  
Kagome nodded she knew Kaede was talking about Kikyo, she hadn't told Inuyasha, but how could she?  
  
"Don't fret my dear we shall retrain you, although I don't believe you need it" said master Moshie.  
  
"But what of my dream?"  
  
"The dream was fed upon ye's fear. Not ye anger" Said Kaede.  
  
"I could have killed some one"  
  
"I, ye could have easily but ye didn't, do not worry chilled we shall commence your training once again"  
  
"Thank you so much"  
  
Inuyasha sped down the highway.  
  
Kagome had said she needed training, and were did Mikos go to get training?  
  
"Kaede"  
  
Miroku sighed as he looked through all his paper work; he hated it when Inuyasha left him in charge.  
  
Miroku locked up as he heard a knock on his door "come in"  
  
"Hey Miroku" Sango smiled.  
  
"Oh hello Sango what brings you here?"  
  
"Thought you could do with a bit of help"  
  
Miroku gave her a grateful smile, as he shuffled around, and handed her some papers to look over.  
  
Inuyasha parked his motorcycle, and headed up the stairs to the shrine. It was huge! 'How the hell am I supposed to find her.'  
  
Inuyasha turned his head and spotted an old monk sweeping the front entrance to a building. Inuyasha approached the monk.  
  
"May I help you young sir" the monk questioned.  
  
Inuyasha glared down at the monk "I'm 156 years old" he growled "so be careful what you say"  
  
"You may be so, but convert your years to that of a human then you are quiet much younger then myself" The monk replied thoughtfully.  
  
Inuyasha growled "Just tell me wear to find Kaede"  
  
"The mistress, is meditating right now, you'll have to come back later"  
  
Inuyasha growled "I don't care what she's doing, take me to her right now"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can not"  
  
"Fine I guess I'll just have to find her my self" Inuyasha pushed the monk to the side and made his way through the doors.  
  
The monk frowned 'lady Kaedes not going to be to happy'  
  
Inuyasha looked down the two corridors, he had been waking for well over an hour, and the sun was now setting.  
  
'shit, witch way now' Inuyasha chanced a right and headed down that corridor, but stopped immediately, as familiar smell filled his nose. It was faint but it was there 'Kagome' Inuyasha spun around and headed down the left hall way, fallowing her scent.  
  
It was getting closer.....there! Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of a room.  
  
Slowly he slid back the door and stared in.  
  
The room was huge, the floor covered with mats, weapons, and armory hung on the walls, while beams and target things sat lazily to the side waiting for use.  
  
In the middle of the room to women sat cross-legged facing each other, an in-cent stood burning in its holder between them.  
  
It was quite obvious that the two were deep in meditation. Inuyasha growled, and took a seat outside the room.  
  
"Inuyasha what are ye doing here?" Kaede had sensed Inuyashas presence, feeling that Kagome could meditate on her own she stood up and walked to the door, to find Inuyasha there, deep in thought.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kaede "I came to bring Kagome back"  
  
Kaede sighed "please come with me" she said, as she closed the door to the room and made her way down the hall way.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated then fallowed.  
  
Kaede led Inuyasha into a small room, and sat down, indicating for him to fallow suit.  
  
"Inuyasha you know Kagome is a Miko"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"But what you don't know is that she's a very special Miko"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ground and waited fro Kaede to continue.  
  
"Kagome is nothing like my sister, or most Mikos for that matter. Kikyo got her power naturally, it was just there, a thing she could call upon anytime she wanted; but Kagome her power spikes with emotion, her power is apart of her soul, its always their, and she can call on it when she wishes, but it would not be as strong as that of Kikyos"  
  
"So you're saying Kagome is weak?"  
  
Kaede sighed "let me put It this way, if Kikyo were to attack her with everything she had when Kagome was feeling calm and tranquil, she would win not easily but she would, If she killed a loved one of Kagomes then attacked or if she provoked Kagome and made her mad in anyway and attacked, she would not stand a chance"  
  
"When fuelled by emotion Kagome is by far the most powerful Miko their has ever been"  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the floor "dose Kagome know that"  
  
"Yes and no, power can corrupt, Kagome knows that, and because of it she fears her power. It's her fear that keeps her in line, but it's also so her weakness. Absolute power corps no matter what, Kagome also knows this very well, but what she doesn't know is that if she were ever to learn complete control over her powers, she would have absolute power"  
  
"Are you saying she doesn't have control over her powers?"  
  
Kaede sighed "She has a bit but not enough, that is why she must stay and train more"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the floor "you said she was powerful what more control dose she need to learn"  
  
"She needs to control her feelings, Inuyasha she got angry enough she could destroy the city in blind rage, If her heart was ever to shatter and her soul brake the worst would happen"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She would explode, taking all of Tokyo with her, so is the greatness of her power"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "she can stay but I'll stay with her"  
  
Kaede nodded "I'll put you in a room next to hers... she could use the support, she is a very lonely girl"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and then stood up as Kaede beckoned him to fallow her once again.  
  
Amber eyes: ok so that chapter was mostly a biography on Kagome, but I hope you liked it anyways please review! 


	18. Time alone with you

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
18. TIME ALONE WITH YOU  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly then frowned "Kaede?" she questioned as she looked around.  
  
She was all alone. Kagome shook her head, and rose quietly to her feat.  
  
The soft socks on her feet, made no sound as she made her way across the matted floor to the door.  
  
Kagome peered down the hall way, and then shrugging decided to go back to her room.  
  
Slowly Kagome striped her self of the priestess garb and pulled on a pair of sweat shorts and a small tank.  
  
Then humming to herself Kagome sat down on the bed and began to brush her hair completely unaware of the Man standing behind her.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as Kagome brushed her hair "nice tune" he said, making Kagome jump up and spin around.  
  
"Inuyasha... what are... how did you" Kagome stammered.  
  
"I came here to watch you train"  
  
"But how did.."  
  
"I know?" Inuyasha "simple, Kikyo was a Miko and this is were she trained, I also knew that her little sister now trains demons here and the occasional Miko"  
  
Kagome didn't no what to say.  
  
"Did you really think you could run away that easily?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I was hoping it" Kagome huffed "Look Inuyasha if you came to bring me back, then I'm sorry, I can't"  
  
Inuyasha sighed "I know, that's why I'm staying here to"  
  
Kagomes eyes widened "But were in the middle of war, you're the boss, you can't stay"  
  
"I've left Miroku in charge he knows my number if anything should go wrong"  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha "Why would you want to stay anyways?"  
  
Inuyasha paused and tried to think of a good answer "well as of now you're our secret weapon, and I want to make sure you're trained right"  
  
"Nice to know you care so much" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome made her way over to Inuyasha and warped her arms around his waist resting her forehead against his chest and closed her eyes with a sigh "Thanks for letting me stay Inuyasha"  
  
"You should thank Kaede she was the one to convinced me"  
  
"I'll remember to thank her then"  
  
Inuyasha snorted "so how dose training work here"  
  
"Mornings I wake up and jog, and then I spend two hours with Moshie training my body. Then I take a break and meditate before going to Teaschie to heighten my senses, and instinct. After that its lunch Then I train with Roshie and for the rest of the day I'm with Kaede.  
  
"And then at night you can have sex lessons with me"  
  
Kagome snickered "You wish dog boy"  
  
Inuyasha pulled away and stared into Kagome eyes "I don't have to wish" He whispered, as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome. Then picking her up bridal style brought her over to the bed.  
  
Kagome woke up early the next morning, Inuyashas arm wrapped firmly around her waist.  
  
Smiling, she slowly inched her way out of his embrace, and pulled on pair of sweat pants and a tank top, then tied her hair back in a high pony tail.  
  
Leaning down Kagome kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips, before leaving the sleeping hanyou in bed for her early morning jog.  
  
Inuyasha woke up late that morning; he hadn't had such a good sleep in a long time.  
  
Letting out a loud yawn, Inuyasha climbed out of Kagomes bed and went to his room to change.  
  
Later on Inuyasha ventured down to the room in which he had seen Kagome meditating in yesterday. He held a sticky bun that he had swiped form the kitchen in his right hand.  
  
As Inuyasha drew nearer to the door he could here sounds coming within the room.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door, his eyes rested on Kagome, who stood in the center of the room blind folded, surrounded by two other men, all three were equipped with wooden sticks that had foam like material at the end to soften the blows.  
  
A lady stood of to the side dictating constantly to Kagome.  
  
"Try again Kagome and remember to stretch-out with your senses here and feel the attack before it happens"  
  
Kagome nodded as she moved back into stance, the other two men fallowing league.  
  
The three stood in silence, till Kagome lunged forward at the first man, the man dogged the attack and moved to attack, Kagome dogged it easily by ducking down and swinging her leg around knocking the man to the ground. Then turning around on her knees she swung the stick up to block the attack of the second man. Pushing back on the stick Kagome managed to make him stumble backwards giving her time to jump back onto her feat. The second man thrust his stick forward, Kagome swayed her hip to the right then clamped her arm down firmly against her side, trapping the mans stick. Kagome then turned her hole body to the right ripping the stick out of the mans grasp, then finishing her turn Kagome grabbed the stick and caught it in her other hand. Her body turning to face her opponent once again.  
  
"Stop" cried out Teaschie "that was excellent Kagome"  
  
Kagome drooped the two sticks to the ground and pulled her blindfold of her face. "I-I saw the hole room, not clearly more like shadows, but I saw them in my mind"  
  
Teaschie smiled "You're improving fast, bye the end of this week we'll have already run out of things to teach you"  
  
Kagome smiled then turned to look over her shoulder at Inuyasha. She had known he was there, like her opponents she could see him, smiling at her, and feel him silently cheer her on, it had given her strength.  
  
"Well I think it's about lunch time" said Teaschie "You did good today I'll be seeing you tomorrow"  
  
Kagome smiled and gave a small bow before making her way over to Inuyasha "did you just get up?" She asked.  
  
"Yup" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Kagome shook her head and laughed "I thought you said you didn't sleep"  
  
"I don't sleep this place is just weird"  
  
Kagome laughed "Come on I'm starving" she said as she grabbed Inuyashas hand and made her way down the corridor.  
  
Moshie approached the three figures and beckoned one forward.  
  
Inuyasha stopped his battle and fallowed Moshie of the field.  
  
"You know Inuyasha if you wish, we could train you two" Said Moshie.  
  
"It will make you both stronger and faster"  
  
"Will it be as intense as hers?" asked Inuyasha as his gaze turned back to Kagome.  
  
"If you want"  
  
Inuyasha growled "I guess it would be something to do"  
  
Moshie smiled "Come with me and we can right up a training plan.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and fallowed Moshie.  
  
"So Inuyasha how did it go?" Kagome asked.  
  
It was the end of the next day and Inuyasha had just finished his first day of training.  
  
"My muscles are killing me" Inuyasha growled, as he dried his long hair with a towel. He had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
Kagome moved over on the bed and patted the spot next to her.  
  
Inuyasha sat down.  
  
"Here" Said Kagome, as she began to knead the muscles in his back.  
  
Inuyasha sighed under the touch. His muscles relaxing one by one.  
  
After a while Kagome stopped "Feel better?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Then began to run his claws through his hair.  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you just use a brush?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "To lazy"  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyashas hair form his grip and retrieved her brush.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Inuyasha growled yanking his hair away from Kagome.  
  
"Calm down its not like I'm about to chop it all off"  
  
Inuyasha growled, but didn't let go of his hair. After awhile Kagome grabbed Inuyashas hair once again and began to brush it despite his protests.  
  
His hair felt so silky, she hadn't realized she had brushed it more then necessary until Inuyasha gladly pointed it out.  
  
"Sorry" Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and leaned forward to Kiss Kagome, who immediately depend the kiss.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his lap and slowly lowered himself until his head touched the pillow.  
  
Smiling he broke the kiss "good night" he whispered.  
  
"Good night" Kagome replied as she snuggled up to him, pulling the blankets up around them.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome, as she drifted off into sleep. He was finding it harder and harder to resist her, before his mind would always stop him before he got to far, but now the only problem was that his mind now wanted her even more then before.  
  
He wanted her as his forever, but he couldn't and wouldn't have her until he knew she wanted the same.  
  
Amber eyes: Ok so because this is a short chapter I promise I'll hurry with the next chapter! I have more then 200 reviews thank you all so much!!! dose a little dance of joy 


	19. Letting go

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
19. LETTING GO  
  
Kagome woke up in Inuyashas arms (lucky bitch...sorry) 'You would think we were a married couple' a small blush traced her cheeks at the thought.  
  
Bending over Kagome brushed his long bangs gently from his face. In sleep he frowned and tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
Kagome giggled softly, and traced her fingers along his collar bone, while placing a light kiss upon his lips.  
  
She smiled as his eyes fluttered open "Morning"  
  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched beneath Kagome bringing his hands up to rest behind his head "right back at ya"  
  
Kagome shook her head before rolling out of bed.  
  
In five, she was ready, and on her way out the door "See you later"  
  
Demons didn't have to jog, because it would take a hell lot of jogging to really have any kind of affect. Instead Inuyasha was to eat breakfast then train.  
  
His training consisted of mostly of learning to fighting with different techniques, heightening his demon senses, and increasing his strength. Where's Kagomes training relied mostly on the mind.  
  
He did weaponry, and the blind folded stick fighting like Kagome, and he was sent through a numerous amount of obstacle courses. Receiving a large amount of small breaks through out the day.  
  
'I better get ready' Inuyasha groaned as he finally rolled out of bed.  
  
Miroku entered his office "Thank you Ayme" He yelled over his shoulder before closing the door.  
  
There had been a gang sighting near down town, but as usual it had turned out to be nothing. Shippou and Kohaku were hitting a lot of dead ends on the location of the Inequities headquarters.  
  
In other words things were moving slow; leaving Miroku with nothing to do; but sit around and wait.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
Miroku looked up as Sango entered the room "Hey"  
  
Sango smiled "Things going a little slow?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why don't you take a break and come train with me" Said Sango with a smile.  
  
Miroku smiled back at Sango and stood from his chair "I would love to"  
  
"NARAKU!" A tall woman barged through the stainless steel doors.  
  
"Ah Kagura how are you my dear"  
  
"What have you done with her" Kaguras face was contort with anger her purple eyes flashed dangerously. Strips of jet black hair, fell lose from the tight clip that had once held them back.  
  
"You mean your dear sister Kanna?" a sly smile spread across his lips "Oh Kagura... you really are something" Naraku turned his cold gaze towards the strong woman "Your disobedience has been getting out of hand it seems that me holding your heart is no longer enough to control you" Naraku held out his hand, as a live beating heart materialized into his out stretched palm.  
  
Naraku squeezed the heart, and watched with pleasure as Kagura fell gasping to her knees. Losing interest Naraku loosened his grip with satisfaction.  
  
Out of the shadows two figures approached. A small girl with a tattered face stood in the clutches of a tall lean woman draped in velvet black robes, her face hid within the shadows of her hood so that all that remained, was a cruel and hateful smirk.  
  
Naraku turned back to Kagura. A look of fear swept across her face as she gazed at her little sister.  
  
"Thanks to the handy work of our Miko here, Kanna has been striped of her powers. All of them have been transferred to you; but now you are bound to her, and if you should disobey me once more both you and her shall be eaten alive by Nadia's wraths"  
  
"You jerk" Kagura growled.  
  
"You are dismissed till I have further need of you"  
  
Inuyasha ducked as the blade came sweeping over his head, then jumped as the second one took a swing at his legs. Inuyasha kicked the upper blade breaking it in two. His eyes widened as the ground beneath him sprouted spikes.  
  
Quickly Inuyasha kicked off the wall, then spun around to kick of the second.  
  
With a loud thump Inuyasha landed on the hard soil 'fuck this maze it crawling with traps' he scanned the ground before him. Then glancing behind him grabbed the second sword, from the mechanical arm that held it.  
  
Inuyasha through the sword on the ground in front of him, immediately a line of fire burst forth. Inuyasha growled 'man they weren't kidding when they said people had died in here'  
  
Inuyasha jumped over the fire in one mighty leap grabbing the sword as he landed.  
  
Arrows came at him from both sides. Using his sword Inuyasha cut through all of them, then lifted his sword once again as another lot came his way. Finally getting fed up Inuyasha snatched one of the arrows as it headed for him and through it at the machine that had launched it.  
  
There was a load chopping noise, and then a hiss as the machine began to smoke. 'Oh shit' Inuyasha lunged forward dogging a set of nets, and jumped over a trap hole, just as the machine exploded.  
  
Rolling on to his back, his eyes closed, as he regained his breath. 'Is something falling?'  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes then split his legs apart, just as a giant spike pierced the ground between them, Inuyasha looked down at his crotch, it was barley an inch away from the spike 'that was way to close'.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feat, his gaze scanned the roof above. It was littered with spikes 'fuck'  
  
With a giant leap Inuyasha lunged forwards as fast as he could, dogging from left to right, as the spikes rained down on him.  
  
There, he could see the sky! Inuyasha through himself forward as the last spike fell. He heard a gust of wind, and his arm snapped up catching the arrow before it hit. Inuyasha landed on his feet, his knees bent upon impact, straitening up he gazed back at the monk who had shot the arrow.  
  
The monk smiled "20 minutes and no injuries, incredible you just tied with one of our former students for first"  
  
"No Injuries? Why what happens if you get injured"  
  
"We take of time depending on how bad it is, our last student made it in 15 but he had been bitten and had an arrow through his right calf"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "People should be happy that they even made it through that thing alive!"  
  
The monk laughed.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the blood curling scream ran through the air as a powerful wind swept through the shrine, fallowed by a deadly silence.  
  
Inuyasha turned to the monk who stared with wide eyes in the direction of the scream.  
  
Both men headed off instantly.  
  
Inuyasha skidded to a halt his sword fell with a clatter to the ground "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome lay crouched on her hands and knees, in gulfed in blue flame. Moans of pain and agony escaped her mouth. Her eyes clenched shut with the weight of the pain.  
  
"Kagome please you must control, your feelings!" Kaede yelled desperately.  
  
"I can't" Kagome gasped, as another wave of energy exploded from her body, throwing, all her onlookers back.  
  
Kaede pushed her self back up onto her feet "then try channeling it into a beam"  
  
"There's to much"  
  
"DO IT KAGOME OR BE CONSUMED BY IT!"  
  
Kagome shook violently her face pale with the strain. With the last of her will and strength Kagome lifted her body, her head thrown back with one hand stretched high above her, aiming for the sky.  
  
A dead silence, fell over the shrine, nothing was heard not even your own breath. Two iridescent waves emitted from Kagome like a ripple on water, shattering the glass on the shrine walls, and sending everything in its path backwards with incredible force.  
  
Long rays of white light sprouted from Kagomes hand. The ray's joined together forming one big beam of light that rocketed into the sky.  
  
It was like being in a tornado, and Kagome was the eye of it. As the winds howled around her.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the beam shrank back into Kagome hands, her palm snapped shut, as her body fell limp to the ground.  
  
(Just in case you wanted to know the eye of a tornado is the center of one, and its usually the calmest spot of the tornado.)  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagomes side, and lifted her gently into his arms.  
  
Kaede placed a hand over Kagomes forehead and closed her eyes.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.  
  
"She'll be fine; she just needs a day of rest to restore her energy"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "I'll take her to her room"  
  
Kagome leaned closer into Inuyashas warmth rejoicing, in the calming motion of his hand on her back.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A little week to be honest, not a very nice feeling if I may add"  
  
Inuyasha smiled "Kaede said you might feel week for a bit; but you should be back to normal with in a days rest"  
  
Kagome smiled "Dose that mean I get to stay in bed for a day"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded once again and kissed Kagome gently on her fore head.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" She asked as she flipped over on to Inuyashas chest, brining her hands up, to rest her chin upon. The position gave her a full frontal view of Inuyashas face.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "It's up to you"  
  
Kagome smiled mischievously "Ok let's play the question game"  
  
Inuyasha frowned "That sounds kind of stupid"  
  
"Oh come on its fun, see I ask a question and you have to answer it, no matter what it is and you can't lie, then you get to ask me a question"  
  
Inuyasha sighed "Fine you go first"  
  
"What's your most embarrassing moment that involves nudity?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, as he struggled to find one "man.... I know Mirokus"  
  
Kagome laughed "No it has to be yours, but you can tell me that one later"  
  
"well if you must know, when I was 18 (by the way in my story demon age almost around the same time we do to begin with but around twenty they slow down a lot) me and my brother, went out to a private beach with some friends. Anyways I did a dive of the dock and my shorts fell off, and of course to make thing worse my brother snatched them up before I could do anything"  
  
Kagome laughed "awe I wish I had been there"  
  
"Why, you get to see what they saw anytime you like" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome laughed "That's true, but I'd be more interested in the look on you face when it happened"  
  
Inuyasha growled softly "Ok my turn.... Same question"  
  
Kagome smiled "hmmm... I'm not sure if this really fits the question, but once I wore a white shirt to school with do braw, and because it was the last day of school, some guys thought it would be fun to bring super soakers to school and drench everyone. Of course I just happened to get hit full on so every one had a pretty nice look at by breasts; I got a lot of attention from the guys after that"  
  
Inuyasha laughed  
  
"Your turn"  
  
Inuyasha thought around, to find a question worth asking "When you were little, what did you want your life to be like?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, as she thought back to her child hood days "in truth I was one of those kids, that couldn't wait to get married and have kids of her own. If my parents hadn't died, I'd probably still be in university training to be a sergeant or something. I was always a very ambitious person; but when my brother died so did a lot of my dreams"  
  
Inuyasha smiled "did you always want to get married?"  
  
Kagome shrugged "So many marriages end in divorce now a days..... What I really want is what I think most people want an ever lasting love or true love to be more precise... I remember in college me and my roomies use to sit out on the school campus roof, and talk"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what it would be like to really fall in love"  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Ok now it's my turn..... Inuyasha if you could have one wish in the whole entire world right now what would it be"  
  
Inuyasha searched his head. That question was easy 'to bring my mother back' he opened his mouth to answer Kagome when another wish came to mind 'to make you mine forever' Inuyasha closed his mouth and shook his head.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine.... Umm I would wish for my mom to come back to life"  
  
Kagome smiled "yeah same here... ok your turn"  
  
Inuyasha searched around for a good question "Are you a virgin?"  
  
Kagomes eyes widened "That's personal"  
  
"Hey you have to answer the question remember"  
  
Kagome rolled off Inuyashas chest and hid her face in the pillow "Yes"  
  
"I'm sorry you're goanna have to speak loader" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Inuyasha eyes widened "Are you serious!"  
  
"Hey I'm saving my self for some one special ok, I'm sorry if I don't just go around and sleep with every guy I date"  
  
"Are you saying you've never slept with any of your boyfriends... not once?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Well what about you! How many girls have you slept with?"  
  
"None"  
  
"Yeah right" said Kagome.  
  
"No I'm serious I've never had sex with anyone before"  
  
Kagome stared wide eyed at Inuyasha "Wow you must masterbate a lot"  
  
Inuyasha laughed "Right back at you"  
  
Kagome shook her head "Ok your turn"  
  
Inuyasha looked Kagome over with interest "How many boys have you actually dated then?"  
  
Kagome sighed "I've been asked out by tons of guys, but I'm kinda picky, and have only dated four, most of which were through high school, one of them was during college"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Well what about you, ever been in a really serious relation ship"  
  
"Once"  
  
"Well?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned at Kagome "Well what?"  
  
"Oh come on you have to give me some details"  
  
"It was with Kikyou, and it lasted a year"  
  
Kagome looked down at the bed sheets.  
  
"You, same question?"  
  
"Well I've never really been in a serous relationship, because I've never really fallen in love with anyone, most of my relationships were based on small crushes"  
  
"Just tell me out of all your relationships which one you've had the most fun with or liked the most"  
  
A deep blush spread across her cheeks "well if I had to chouse.... I'd say this one"  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Ah ok my turn" Kagome thought around for a question that she really wanted to ask, she had the perfect one in mind, and decided to risk asking it "Inuyasha what really happened between you and Kikyo, not just the out line of it but the hole thing?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and flipped over onto his side, so his back faced Kagome "No"  
  
Kagome sighed "It wouldn't kill you to tell me"  
  
Inuyasha remained silent.  
  
"Pleases...."  
  
No answer.  
  
Kagome rolled over on to her side and stared across the room at the boring wall.  
  
"She was the first person I ever fell in love with..... a few days after she had joined our gang we had begun to date, as our relationship grew I began to open up to her; but she never really seemed to open up to me, I didn't really think anything of it. One evening, we went out for the night. That night I had planed on telling her that I loved her, and asking her to be my mate.... But right after telling her she laughed, and tried to attack me. We fought for a long time, and in the end I managed to defeat her; but before she died, she had tolled me that she could never love a weakling like me and that she had been mated to Naraku from the beginning"  
  
Kagome raised her self slowly and turned her around to face Inuyasha. A tear ran softly down her cheek, as she slid across the gap that separated her from him.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arm around his side, and kissed his shoulder gently. Then pulled on his shoulder to turn him over.  
  
Delicately she leaned over Inuyasha, and lowered her self landing a butterfly kiss upon his lips, then rose up just enough to see his face.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his hand and whipped away a tear from Kagomes face, with his thumb. He felt the pain subside at the thought that she had cried for him.  
  
Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha again. In an effort to heal his pain, she trailed kisses all over his face, down his neck and across his chest. The need to love him hold him, comfort him, had grabbed hold of her soul and wouldn't let go.  
  
Inuyasha felt warmth spread through his body as Kagome kissed him gently. He didn't want to be alone anymore, and with that thought, he dropped all barriers he had and fell into Kagomes embrace.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome unto his chest; her body pressing up heavily against his, his hands moved sluggishly up and down the curve of her hips, he couldn't seem to get enough of her body, as he pulled her hips closer to his.  
  
Kagome moved her hip up and down against Inuyashas, her night gowned climbed higher on her leg with every rub. Stifled moans of pleasure, escaped her locked mouth, muffled against Inuyashas tongue.  
  
Inuyasha moved his hands down to Kagomes ass, were her night gowned laid in pools, his hands weaving there way under the fabric. A wave of heat spread through his body as he fond that Kagome was bare underneath the silky fabric. Without thinking Inuyasha pulled the night gown from Kagomes body.  
  
Kagome felt a rush of cold air as she was stripped of her only clothing.  
  
She immediately locked lips with Inuyasha once again, her hands moved down his chest to pull the black cloth up and over his head. Then letting her hands fall to undo his belt and unzip his pants.  
  
Inuyasha pushed his but into the air, his hands assisting Kagome in removing his leather pants.  
  
Once off Kagome slowly crawled back up to Inuyasha lips, yet leaving her hand behind to rest gently on his privates.  
  
Inuyasha growled softly shifting his hips beneath her touch, feeling him self harden immediately.  
  
Kagome moved her hand slowly up and down, gaining speed with each passing moment.  
  
Inuyasha broke away from Kagomes lips, liking and kissing a wet path to her chest, and began kissing and liking her hardened nipple.  
  
Kagome released Inuyasha only to wrap her hands around his head; gasping for breath.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagomes waist and flipping her over unto her back, bringing himself around to lie on top of her. His blood was boiling, his demon side screamed at him to take her. His senses were clouded, as the heat and the passion from her body drowned all thought, he thrust himself into her, brining his fangs down onto her neck, breaking through the soft flesh.  
  
The sounds of Kagomes gasps and moans of pleasure, made his blood boil even more, as he began to thrust into her harder and faster then any human was capable. The scent of her sweat drenched body filled his nose as he drowned within her smell and passion. He could feel himself gaining speed as he reached an unbearable peak, with one last thrust, he gasped as his world came crashing down, as Kagome screamed his name, her walls and legs clenched tightly around his body, as he released himself into her then, collapsed on to her shaking body.  
  
Inuyasha opened his moth slowly releasing her neck from his vice like hold, giving his mouth the freedom to pant heavily. He closed his eye reveling in the after shock of the sensation he had just lived through. The hands that hand dug into his back only moments ago loosened there grip but still remained on his back. Inuyasha turned and kissed the mark he had made.  
  
As the haze before his eyes cleared, and his mined began to work once again, realization of what he had just done struck Inuyasha. He had marked her unknowingly as his own without her consent.  
  
Inuyasha raised himself up slowly unto his elbows; his damp silver hair cascaded over his shoulders as he looked down on the sleeping form of Kagome. It had felt so right. Yet had it been too soon, he knew he loved her and he could no longer deny the fact that he wanted her for his and only his forever more... he knew this, but what he didn't know was if she felt the same way. Inuyasha sighed, and fell asleep wondering if his heart could take another brake, when would he ever learn caution?  
  
Amber eyes: YES! I love that chapter, I'm sorry but I think it's so sweet. I hope you all liked that chapter, I'm going on vacation so I made this chapter long, I'll post the next one as soon as I get back.... Please review. 


	20. Forbidden secret

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
20. FORBIDDEN SECRET  
  
(I'm back obviously or else there wouldn't be a knew chapter, but I'm going on vacation again for two weeks so I'm posting two chapters)  
  
Miroku dashed down the stairs as fast as he could. It was the end of the week, and he had just gotten a call, from Inuyasha saying that they would be there in a five minutes.  
  
"Miroku what the hell!" Sango yelled as Miroku nearly crashed into her.  
  
"Sorry Sango it's just that Inuyasha and Kagome are back!"  
  
Sango gave a little whoopee for joy, and jogged after Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha pulled into the garage, and parked his bike. Kagome pulled up beside him and removed her helmet, placing it on her seat.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes duffel for her and swung it over his shoulder. While placing his other arm around her waist.  
  
Miroku barged through the stair well doors, fallowed closely by Sango.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she ran to her friend.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango happily.  
  
Miroku turned to Inuyasha and spread his arms wide "INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku "I would rather die"  
  
"Fine then" Said Miroku and with arms still wide turned to Kagome.  
  
A load growl rang through the parking lot, all three turned to gaze with question at Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't" Inuyasha spat in a menacing voice.  
  
Kagome made her way over to Inuyasha concern in her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his stomach "Inuyasha he was just being friendly, come on"  
  
Inuyasha softened a bit and smiled down at Kagome "Sorry" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Man Kagome I'm sure glad you guys are back me and Miroku have been so bored"  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango "I'm glad I'm back to"  
  
"Kagome what's that on your shoulder if you don't mind me asking"  
  
Kagomes mind flashed back, as Inuyasha thrust into her his jaw clamped firmly down upon her skin. A light blush crept over her face, in truth she wasn't sure why he had bitten her, but she had liked it. He had been her first, 'and I want him to be my last' Kagomes eyes widened and she shook her head furiously ridding her mind of the previous thought.  
  
"Ah Kagome you still haven't answered my question" Said Miroku.  
  
"It's nothing" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It looks like Rins...... NOOOOOOOOO" Sangos moth drooped as she looked from Inuyasha to Kagome "Are you two m..........."  
  
"Sango can I speak with you privately for a moment" Inuyasha grabbed Sango by the arm and lead her away.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Miroku questioned.  
  
Kagome shrugged "I'm not sure but Inuyasha has been acting strange since.... Never mind. He's just been acting strangely lately"  
  
Kagome turned to Miroku "do you think it has something to do with me?"  
  
Miroku nodded "probably"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You what?" Sango gasped.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his gaze darting over to where Kagome and Miroku stood chatting happily.  
  
"Inuyasha you have to tell her"  
  
"You act as if I don't know that" said Inuyasha with a sigh.  
  
"God dam it Inuyasha do it soon"  
  
"Its not that simple ok" Inuyasha slid down the wall coming to a halt on the floor. His eyes still on Kagome. He loved her so much it hurt, and the fact that she was still not fully his hurt. Yet he had brought the pain upon himself.  
  
"How did you even let something like this happen?" Sango asked.  
  
"I couldn't help it my mind just kinda stopped working, and before I knew it I had marked her" Inuyasha sighed "I'm not sure if I can tell her"  
  
Sango knelt down next to Inuyasha "Inuyasha you can't keep this a secret from her, not only dose she deserve the chance to know and give her consent, but also she deserves in general to know how you feel about her"  
  
'I love her' Inuyasha thought 'but I can't take rejection.... Again'  
  
Sango sighed "do you want me to tell her?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "No you've done enough by just listing, this is my problem not yours"  
  
Sango nodded "But if you need help you know who to call"  
  
"Thanks" Said Inuyasha as he made his way back over to the group.  
  
Sango watched as Inuyasha left her thoughts wandering back to the conversation. 'My god Kagome, you've brought the strongest man I know, falling head over heels for you..... You've managed to open him up to the world.... and for that I thank you'  
  
Kagome treaded down the hallway softly, all that could be heard at that late hour was the soft brushing of her silk pajama pants.  
  
"Oh... hello Kagome" Ayme looked up from her desk.  
  
"Hey Ayme working late?" asked Kagome.  
  
Ayme smiled "Yeah just organizing Shippous information, on gang members into a file"  
  
Kagome nodded "hey do you know if Inuyashas in his office still?"  
  
"When is he not in his office, the man dose not know the meaning of sleep"  
  
Kagome laughed "Thanks Ayme"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and smiled, as Kagome poked her head through the doors. He felt his heart skip a beat, and silently cursed him self.  
  
"Hey" Kagome spoke softly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha "What are you my mother?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and turned his attention back to his work.  
  
Kagome sighed "look Inuyasha, I came here to talk to you, because you've been acting kinda strange lately" and by lately she meant since that night they had shared together.  
  
Inuyasha paused desperately trying to think of something to say; but was saved when Kagome continued.  
  
"You've been really protective over me lately, which I don't mind, but before you wouldn't care if you saw me talking to a guy. Now every time some one compliments me, or even tries to hug me in a friendly way, you go nuts. And lately I've noticed that you seem to be avoiding certain topics of conversation, and you never look me in the eye anymore, and I was just wondering if it has something to do with me and that night" Kagome exhaled, as though shedding a great burden.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Kagome approached the front of his desk, resting a hand on the dark wood "Inuyasha what happened that night?"  
  
"I.." Inuyasha began, but stopped as a knock came at the door "Come in" he growled.  
  
Ayme opened the door, her jaw was set, slight fear upon her face "Inuyasha the Inequities have challenged us to a shooting"  
  
Kagome gasped then turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha took some time to think before answering "Tell them we accept and bargain for the terms"  
  
Ayme nodded; then left.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome" Inuyasha said "can we talk about this later?"  
  
Kagome smiled and gave a small nod "Of course, I didn't just come here to talk you know"  
  
"Oh... then why else are you here for?"  
  
Kagome gave a girlish grin "Well it's been a long time since I've slept in a bed by my self and I felt kinda lonely"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and pushed his chair out from his desk motioning to his lap.  
  
Kagome jogged around Inuyashas desk and fell into his lap with a content sigh. Smiling she rested her head against his chest, and let her eyes drift close.  
  
Inuyasha smiled 'she seems to enjoy being with me' he thought hopefully 'the great Inuyasha falls in love for a second time' but last time had been different, he had been desperate, for some one to love him and hold him he didn't want to be alone. And now after tasting what it was like no to be, he feared the loneliness even more; but could she ever love him enough to even consider spending forever with him, and only him?  
  
He could tell by the way she looked at him that she cared for him dearly. You'd have to be incredibly thick not to see at least that much. But there is a large gap between caring for someone and loving some one till death do us part, and for a demon that was a lot longer.  
  
She had told him she was picky when it came to choosing men, and he Inuyasha had been her first. She had chosen him to take her virginity away; and he had loved every minute of it; but he wanted more. He wanted to know that she was his, and that another man could never have what he had, the very though of someone other then him touching her soft skin made his blood boil.  
  
Inuyasha sighed; if she did reject him then at least he had gotten the first taste of heaven, right? And if she didn't reject him, if she where to say yes and become his.... He would spend the rest of his life protecting her, loving her, supporting her and doing all he could to keep her in love with him. Demons love forever.  
  
Inuyasha knew that either way she would always be his first or last, he didn't have the capacity to love again, his heart had taken far too much, he'd already taken all that he could take. His heart was now in Kagomes hands, and he prayed that she would never let it fall.  
  
Kagome listened to the soft thump of Inuyashas heart, as it beat gently against her ear.... god did she ever love this man that held her so close to him. She couldn't help it. You can't stop the unpreventable. She wanted to be able to lie within his arms forever, they were her safe house her guard, her get away... her escape from the world. She wanted to tell him but was afraid to do so, he had experienced heart brake once before and she feared that because of this he might tell her that he felt the same way out of pity. 'no Inuyasha would never do that.... would he? She didn't know..... She just didn't know.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagomes muscles tense, and saw her brow furrow. He tightened his grip around her body, in an attempt to ease away what ever it was that had disturbed her.  
  
Kagome let out a soft moan and snuggled into Inuyasha. "Are you still awake?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled "do I ever sleep?"  
  
Kagome smiled "I don't know I'm pritty sure I can think of some occasions"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, and tried to think of a song, that she knew the words to... after awhile she began to sing softly to Inuyasha.  
  
Roomies, a southern girl With her Levis on and an open horde  
  
Wish I could save the world Like I was super girl  
  
Roomie use to laugh all night Lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded Life got so complicated  
  
Cause as I'm thinking about it I almost forgot what it was like To know love feels right....  
  
With you I can let my hair down I can say anything, crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a t-shirt on I've never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now Now that I'm with you  
  
With you with you with you  
  
You speak and it's like a song And just like that all my walls come down It's like a private joke Just meant for us to know  
  
I relate to it externally Everybody else just fades away Some times it's hard to breath Just now that you've found me  
  
Cause as I'm thinking about it I almost forgot what it was like To know love feels right....  
  
With you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a t-shirt on I've never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now Now that I'm with you  
  
With you with you with you  
  
Come and take me Let you save me Like no body else Now I can be myself  
  
With you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a t-shirt on I've never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now Now that I'm with you  
  
Kagome sighed as the song came to an end. She hadn't sung it in so long; the last time had been at a talent show with her friends but right then when she had sung it, it had just been a song, yet listing to the words Kagome felt that every word was true. Its amazing who much love songs change once you've actually have experienced love.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, as she sang, he had been lost within her voice; but as the words had washed over him he felt himself wondering if perhaps what she sang was true.  
  
"I haven't sung that song in a long time"  
  
"You did it justice"  
  
Kagome laughed "well I'm no Jessica Simpson but I do my best"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "I don't really listen to her so I wouldn't know"  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Sing another song"  
  
"Ok" Kagome thought around for a short song.  
  
I never thought I could find some one As perfect as you, as perfect as you Believe me when I say I've tried a number But none of them ever, ever came through  
  
When I'm close to you... I find my strength Close to you... I'm unafraid  
  
You give me strength when I am week You helped me through my darken days And with you by my side I feel the strength to take on all that come my way.  
  
You gave me shoulder to cry upon A voice to speak my mind And a friend to lift me high, high....  
  
And to you I give my hand, my heart, and my word that I'll never leave. For the love we share, creates a bond that will never break. Cause all I need in this world to survive Is you my love Till the end of time.  
  
Kagome yawned as she finished the song "good night Inuyasha" she whispered.  
  
"Good night"  
  
Inuyasha sat unmoving, his mind racing. His mother used to sing that very song to him as a lullaby, but she had changed it, it was a song for a mother to sing to her sun he knew the words by heart.....  
  
'I never thought I could create some one As perfect as you, as perfect as you Believe me when I say my sun I'll never ever... ever love one more then you When I'm close to you... I'll be your strength Close to you... I'll shed your pain I'll give you strength when you are week I'll helped you through your darken days And with you by my side I feel the strength to take on all that come my way.  
  
You have my shoulder to cry upon My voice to speak your mind And a friend to lift you high, high....  
  
And to you I give my hand, my heart, and my word that I'll never leave. For the love I share, creates a bond that will never break. Cause all I need in this world to survive Is you my sun Till the end of time.  
  
She had changed it; or had she heard it sung that way before?  
  
Inuyasha would not raise his hopes, she had sung it the way she had heard it, that was all.  
  
Kagome breathed in Inuyashas scent, her mind slowly drifting off to sleep 'to you I give my hand, my heart, and my word that I'll never leave. For the love we share, creates a bond that will never break. Cause all I need in this world to survive is you my love till the end of time.....Inuyasha I'll always love you'  
  
Amber eyes: Ok so I had a little trouble finding a song to fit but I thought those two went pretty well, I hoped you liked that chapter as usual please review! 


	21. Words to kill a troubled heart

GANGS OF THE CITY  
  
21. WORDS TO KILL A TROUBLED HEART  
  
Miroku bent over the blue prints of the old abandon school. "Were do you want the sniper"  
  
Inuyasha gazed down at the sheet "there's a sky light right here that's missing a plate of glass, it's the perfect location. Then right here is the stage, above it is a control room, that'll be the second, Shippou will go on the roof Kagome can go on the ledge"  
  
Miroku looked up at the sound of his friends name "Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded  
  
Miroku shook his head "You'll have you're work cut out, making her that"  
  
"My word is final... she'll just have to accept it"  
  
"Do you want me and Sango to lead the attack?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "I want all our best shooters to start from the top and work there way down. I'll be at the back surveying everything; I wanna make sure we lose as little people as possible.... You're to set up on the stage side, there's a storage room right here and changing rooms over here that will provide good cover... also the beams of the roof have begun to fall, and the place is full of junk"  
  
"But wait those change rooms have two exits, they could try and take us from both sides"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "the boys change room has caved in, and half of the girls wall has been demolished leaving it open to the street out side, they wouldn't risk it"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Ok is that all then"  
  
"Yeah just do me a favor and make sure, Sue and Maidy go to wire the building tonight, and don't forget to take Kohaku and Nazuna, there to put up cameras, I wanna make sure I can see everything that's happening"  
  
"Got ya"  
  
"Have all the weapons been checked yet?"  
  
"Just the ones in the weaponry room, me and Maidy are going around latter to pick up personal weapons"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "good I'll be in my office if anything goes wrong"  
  
Kagome, hung both of her MMCs (Mimi machine guns) over her shoulder, then her two belts and the straps containing the two hand guns she had been given from Inuyasha. To Miroku, she gave, two shot guns, her revolver, and hand guns, and one small pistol. She her self carried, all her knifes, and a sword.  
  
"My god you're just about as bad as Inuyasha" Miroku gasped at the amount of weaponry.  
  
Kagome smiled and grabbed her straps, before closing the door.  
  
"You know you're a sniper right?"  
  
Kagome frowned at the thought. Yes she knew, and she hadn't given into Inuyasha easily.  
  
flash back  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha angrily, yet she felt her gaze soften 'what was that in his eyes..... Could it be..... Fear?' what was he afraid of?  
  
end flash back  
  
"I know" Kagome said "but I don't want to take any chances"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
Inuyasha looked Kohaku closely in the eye "I want you to keep a close eye on these two dots.... If the red one gets close to either of these green ones tell me immediately"  
  
Kohaku nodded.  
  
Inuyasha padded him on the back. The boy was only 18, Sangos little brother. Yet he was a genius and his knowledge was extensive; and he loved his job; but Inuyasha couldn't help but think that if he were in a college or university he could be so much more.  
  
Inuyasha pried his gaze away from the young teen, and caught sight of Kagome.  
  
He watched with a smile as she strapped on her newly polished gear.  
  
"Here" he said as he helped do up the shield that he had insisted she wear. (It like a bullet proof corset)  
  
"Do I really have to wear this thing I already agreed to be a sniper isn't that enough?"  
  
Inuyasha shock his head "I don't want you getting hurt"  
  
Kagome lifted her hand to touch his cheek "Inuyasha you don't have to worry I can take care of my self"  
  
Inuyasha rested his own hand on top of Kagomes, then wrapping his fingers in hers pulled it down to rest on his chest "I know" he whispered.  
  
Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha.  
  
Sango turned to Miroku "Inuyasha looks nervous"  
  
Miroku nodded "yes... I'll bet it's because he's worried about Kagome"  
  
Sango nodded, and immediately tried to distract her self. "Ah Miroku?" she spook with out lifting her gaze "can I trust you?"  
  
Miroku frowned "Why what's wrong?" worry itched into his voice.  
  
Sango let lose a wavering sigh, her eyes darting up for the briefest of seconds at Miroku "It's about Inuyasha..... you see he kinda marked Kagome as his mate... and what makes it worse is she doesn't know about it"  
  
Miroku let out a startled gasp.  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"So that's why he's so uptight"  
  
Unable to keep her feelings hidden any more, Sango let out all her worries to Miroku "Ohh Miroku what if she rejects him, how could he be so careless, he set himself up for another heart break, and this time it was actually his fault..... I don't want him to go back to the way he was before"  
  
Miroku placed both hands on Sangos shoulder forcing her to look him in the eye "I wouldn't worry, Sango.... This isn't like last time"  
  
Sango frowned "how?"  
  
Miroku turned Sango around, so she could see what he saw.  
  
Kagomes eyes were closed, her cheeks a soft rose color. The tips of her lips curled up into a delicate smile, as she buried her face deeper into Inuyashas embrace; Sango watched her mouth move to mouth three unspoken words, that were unmistakable.  
  
Sango turned wide eyed to face Miroku, who smiled.  
  
"I think it's clear that this time Inuyashas love is not unrequited"  
  
Inuyasha looked around his gang; all together there were 46 members that made up the inner-circle.  
  
Inuyasha walked passed them, then with a growl he spun around to face them "Lets ride to kill"  
  
The parking lot filled with cheers, as everyone scattered, and headed to the vehicles.  
  
Kagome pulled up next to Inuyasha on his black Harley, and pushed her self into the back seat, as Inuyasha jumped on in front of her, and put on his helmet. Kagomes arms wrapped around Inuyashas waist instantly in a firm grip, and away they flew.  
  
"Inuyasha" Sue approached the group "Shippous in place, Kohakus online, and I've finished wiring the hole building, I've placed them in six sections, number 6 is the West wing, that leads to the main street, 5 is the hole top floor, 4 is south corner 3 the southeast corner 2 basement and ones the hole building"  
  
Inuyasha nodded "let's hope we don't have to use one"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to face the gang members "every one remember when your buzzer vibrates you have 3 minutes to get your asses out of here is that clear?" Inuyasha watched as every gang member nodded.  
  
"Good, lets lock and load"  
  
"Ok everyone listen up...."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome off to the side as Sango took over, yelling instructions to the gang.  
  
Inuyasha stared Kagome in the eye "If anything goes wrong yell for help , and either me Sango or Miroku will be there"  
  
Kagome laughed "Honestly Inuyasha you act as though your goanna lose me"  
  
Inuyasha frowned and turned his gaze to the ground.  
  
Kagomes eyes grew serious "Inuyasha is that what scares you?"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, and gave a small nod.  
  
Kagome stepped forward instantly her arms wrapped around his waist, her face burrowed into his chest, as she squeezed him gently. "you'll never lose me" she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart lift. He buried his face desperately into Kagomes hair, breathing in all that was Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha you ready?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Then leaned forward and whispered into Kagomes ear "Take the stairs, up to the balcony, and make sure you're well hidden"  
  
Kagome nodded, then gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile, and winked as she turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha watched her go before fallowing Miroku into the large gym.  
  
An eerie silence had befallen the old school as the gang waited.  
  
Inuyashas ears perked up "There here" he whispered, and gave a nod to Sango who singled to Miroku.  
  
The sound of running rang out through the school as the apposing gang burst through the gym doors guns out and ready to kill.  
  
The shooting began.  
  
The Inequities had a far greater number; but Inuyasha had hand picked every member of his team and each one of them was the best of there kind, and worth more then 10 members of the Inequities put together.  
  
Inuyasha moved around his men killing as he went. They were doing good, only one injury and none dead.  
  
He glanced over at the stage, he could here her guns fire bullet after bullet, but she had hidden her self to well for even him to see, thank god.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kohakus voice sounded in his head.  
  
Inuyasha dashed behind a column "Go"  
  
"The red dot just appeared"  
  
Inuyasha growled "were"  
  
There was a pause as Kohaku pin pointed the dots location "it's closing in on one of the green dots....... It's moving up the stairs toward the stage, isn't that were Kagome is located sir?"  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood run cooled 'no' in a flash he was on his feet only one thought coursing through his mind 'Kagome'  
  
Kagome sat in the shadows taking out man after man, one eye constantly on Inuyasha. She knew of course he could take care of himself but it was just in case.  
  
She hadn't seen Naraku yet 'probably didn't even bother to come... that wimp can't even fight his own battles'  
  
Kagome readied her gun and fired at a mans leg that was left incautiously exposed. The man fell over in pain leaving him open for Kagomes second bullet; but she didn't get the chance to fire as a hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.  
  
Kagome spun out of her attackers grip, to face him her heart skipped a beat as she gazed upon his face 'Naraku'  
  
"So your Inuyashas knew wench.... I had thought I left him to incapable to love again after his first little heart throb"  
  
Kagome glared, hate swelling within her.  
  
"Pathetic isn't he... falling in love with another mate, but he'll pay for her death, and I have just the perfect way to make him suffer"  
  
Kagome drew her guns, as a swarm of tentacles shot out at her; but there were two many. She felt her breath leave her, as one hit her stomach 'no' she struggled but it was no use, she tried to call out but her mouth was covered, and her hands pinned to her sides 'Inuyasha help'  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
The shooting slowed to a pause, as silence fell over the two weary gangs.  
  
"Inuyasha" Narakus mocking voice filled the empty void echoing off the walls and filling all the corners of the room. "Come on now Inuyasha show your self"  
  
Inuyasha hid in the shadows his gaze fixed hard on Naraku.  
  
"I have something you want" Naraku jeered pulling out Kagome from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood run cooled an iron fist clenched his heart and threatened to yank it from his body up and out his throat.  
  
Naraku ran a clawed finger down Kagomes cheek leaving a small trail of blood "you've found your self quiet the looker haven't you'  
  
Kagome wrenched her face from his grasp. Her skin burned, like acid at his touch.  
  
Naraku brushed Kagomes hair to the side, kissing his way down her neck, but paused as he caught site of Inuyashas bight mark "Ahhh so not only are you his knew girl but you're his mate two"  
  
Confusion swelled in Kagomes eyes "mate?'  
  
Naraku smiled at her confusion "well isn't this interesting"  
  
Kagome glared at Naraku, and struggled, trying desperately to free herself from his hold.  
  
Naraku smiled "Feisty little one aren't you" said Naraku, his hand darted to her breast.  
  
Kagomes eyes widened as she let out a muffled scream of rage.  
  
"DIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Naraku through Kagome as Inuyasha hurtled out of the darkness, a sword held firmly in his grasp.  
  
Naraku ducked Inuyashas attack "What's the matter Inuyasha don't like sharing your women, funny you shared mine didn't you?"  
  
Inuyasha growled as he sprung forward to attack again.  
  
"Or are you just afraid that I might steal her away from you?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, once again his blood boiling.  
  
Naraku smiled "What's the matter she turn you down to?"  
  
Inuyasha lunged forward; Naraku dodged Inuyashas attack, and grabbed hold of his neck.  
  
Inuyasha dropped his sword, as he struggled to free himself.  
  
Naraku smiled as he lifted Inuyasha off his feet into the air. With his other hand he moved aside Inuyashas jacket and gazed at his neck, an evil smirk spread across his face "well what do we have here" he whispered in a low tone so only Inuyasha could here "she hasn't marked you has she?"  
  
Inuyasha, felt his heart drop, his mind spun, as pain washed over him.  
  
Naraku brought Inuyasha closer to him and whispered in to his ear "That just proves, that no one could ever love you"  
  
Inuyasha gasped in pain as Narakus hand dug into his stomach tearing at his insides.  
  
Naraku dropped Inuyasha on the ground, and turned back to Kagome, with a smile "Well gentle men, what should we do with this one"  
  
A cheer ran through the room as the members of the gang yelled out horrible ideas of torture each one starting with rape.  
  
Naraku smiled evilly down at Kagome, suddenly his eyes widened, as his legs slipped from beneath his waist, with a load thud he fell to he floor his body disappearing without a trace.  
  
Inuyasha stood with his claws still extended dripping with blood. His breath came in low huffs; his eyes were red, his fangs elongated, and his muscles tense.  
  
Slowly he turned to face, the apposing gang, and watched as they scattered before him, fear clearly itched into their faces.  
  
Kagome gasped as Sango undid the cloth that bond her mouth.  
  
"This way" She whispered urgently into Kagomes ear.  
  
"What's with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's transformed into a full youkai and he'll kill anyone who approaches him"  
  
Kagome looked over to wear Inuyasha stood as still as a statue, his chest rising and falling heavily.  
  
"Can't we change him back?"  
  
"No we have to leave him here, he'll change back once he's calm down... now lets go!" Sango pulled on Kagome hand.  
  
A low growl pierced the air.  
  
Sango turned slowly to stare strait into Inuyashas eyes.  
  
Miroku turned to Sue "Get everyone out of here now!" He said urgently, as he ran to help Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha please its me Sango" She took a step back desperately tying to escape him, her hand moved to push Kagome behind her more. At this Inuyasha growled louder.  
  
"Inuyasha we're your friends please get a hold of your self"  
  
Inuyasha spun around to face Miroku; who motioned for Sango and Kagome to leave.  
  
Sango grabbed Kagomes hand and started to lead her away.  
  
Inuyasha head spun around, just as Miroku lunged forward grabbing a firm hold around Inuyashas neck, Inuyasha through Miroku to the side, and lunged forward grabbing Sango by the neck and lifting her off her feet.  
  
"INUYASHA NO!!" Kagome screamed, as she leapt forward. Inuyasha pushed her away not forcefully, but more of a warning for her not to interfere.  
  
Kagome got back to her feet and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha "Please Inuyasha let her go please"  
  
Inuyasha turned his red gaze onto Kagomes tear stricken face, a low growl rumbled through his chest.  
  
Kagome gently, laid her hand on Inuyashas cheek "It's me Inuyasha Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha lowered Sango to the floor but did not loosen his grip.  
  
"Inuyasha please, come back to me.... I need you remember I promised I would need leave you... please don't leave me"  
  
Inuyasha let Sango fall to the ground unconscious, his arms wrapped around Kagome body pressing her firmly against his.  
  
Kagome felt scared but she would not back down now.  
  
She could feel his chest vibrate as he growled quietly.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arm hesitantly around his waist, and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. Pain ran down her back as she felt Inuyashas nails dig into her skin.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she gasped.  
  
"Your mine" came a low growl.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his hand and grabbed a hold of Kagomes hair yanking her head back to look at him.  
  
Kagome winced as he pulled her hair, but was determined to stare him in the eye.  
  
Inuyashas eyes wandered over her face "mine" he growled once again.  
  
Kagome nodded with a smile "yes Inuyasha I'm yours now please come back to me" she begged. she was running out of ideas, he seamed to be more sane then before but it wasn't working what else could she say or do to make him change back?  
  
Kagome felt the tears drip from her eyes "Please Inuyasha..... I love you and I want to be with you forever but not like this, please turn back please" Kagome lifted her hand to Inuyashas cheek.  
  
Inuyasha moved his head to the side. He was mad, he wanted her to be his and only his, but she wouldn't mark him witch infuriated him even more. Grabbing her by the back of her neck Inuyasha forced her into a ruff kiss.  
  
She winced as Inuyasha kissed her roughly, but she was determined and held onto the kiss with all she had. She felt Inuyashas hands move down to her waist and before she knew it Inuyasha flung her over his shoulder and leapt through one of the windows out into the fading night sky.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Amber eyes: HA AHA HA ........ cliffy oh I'm so evil. Next chapters a sweet one but you'll have to wait for it..... sorry. I hope this doesn't stop you from reviewing!!!! Please. 


	22. love untill forever

Gangs of the City

Love until forever

"KAGOME!!!!!" Sango screamed as her friend disappeared from sight.

"Sango we have to go!" Miroku's voice was urgent.

Sango slowly stood. In the distance sirens could be heard.

Loosing his patience Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and turned to run "Come on Sango do you think InuYasha would really hurt her?"

Sango shook her head but she still worried, with one last glance at the school she hoped on her bike and was off.

............................................................................................................

Kagome gasped as InuYasha through her harshly on the bed, she had been striped of both her coat and shirt. He was rough but he had yet to hurt her badly.

Kagome let out a shaky breath as InuYasha moved on top of her pinning her to the bed. He stared deeply into her eyes, before bending down to nip at her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes. It was wrong it was all wrong, yet she was helpless to change it. Why was he still angry?

"InuYasha?"

A low growl escaped his thought in response.

"InuYasha please.... Please" Kagome watched as InuYasha moved away, His hungry eyes taking in every curve of her body like a prized possession. As though making up his mind he ran his hands down her sides till he reached her pants.

Kagome's mind raced her mind screamed no, on reflex she pushed InuYasha hands away.

Big no.

InuYasha let out a ferocious growl and grabbed both Kagome's arms pinning them above her head, leaving one hand to room were it would.

Kagome didn't no what to do, she knew that if InuYasha had her this way he would hate himself later on. So with that in mind Kagome began to mutter a spell. Slowly her skin began to glow as the spell grew stronger.

InuYasha stopped what he was doing. His hands felt hot to the point of burning, it was as though Kagome's skin had become acid to his. InuYasha let out as load growl of both anger and pain but he would not let go he could not she was his and only his.

Tears began to seep from Kagome's eyes as she watched InuYasha squirm in pain beneath the power of her spell.

Her stomach dripped with blood from his chest she could feel his grip on her hands slipped with the blood from his hands, but still he held.

Finally realizing the he would not let go, Kagome stopped. Immediately InuYasha fell onto her body limp and unconscious.

Kagome stayed like that for awhile, till she had cried her last tears. Using the last of her strength she rolled InuYasha onto his back and sat up to survey the damage.

His chest was badly burned, but his hands were the worst.

Kagome quickly turned away her eyes swelling with tears once again. She needed bandages and quick.

For the first time Kagome looked around. She was in a rundown old apartment with cracked walls and a moldy roof. She had no money so buying something was out of the question especially since she was covered from head to toe in blood.

Thinking quickly Kagome grabbed her coat and pulled out a knife, then cutting her hand she made her way quickly to InuYasha's side and poured the blood from her hands over his wounds.

Kagome the removed her bra and slowly lowered herself on top of InuYasha's body covering them both with her jacket.

Kagome found both of InuYasha's hands and wrapped her finger gently around his. Then closing her eyes she began to dream, of blood and wounds, then imagined a river to wash the blood away and gazed fondly as all the wounds healed before her eyes, she thought of things that would infect the wound and forced them out of the body destroying them.

"Kagome?"

A small voice interrupted Kagome from her dreams, razzing her head she gazed into InuYasha's golden eyes. She had never felt so happy staring at that gold that beautiful gold.

InuYasha tried to sit up but stopped when Kagome shook her head "No stay down you're not done healing."

InuYasha nodded and closed his eyes softly. "What happened?"

Kagome laid her head gently on his chest and debated weather or not to answer him.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"You transformed" Kagome felt InuYasha tense at her words.

"And?" he prompted.

"I tried to talk you into to transforming back, it didn't work, and then you brought me here"

InuYasha squeezed Kagome's hands; his whole body was tense now.

Kagome dreaded the question he was to ask next.

"What did I do to you?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut "You wanted me to do something or you wanted something from me I didn't know what, and that made you angry so you tried to.."

"What Kagome, what did I try to do?"

Kagome shook her head "It doesn't matter you didn't do it anyways I stopped you, and that's why you're hurt"

InuYasha closed his eyes guilt filled him to the brim. He knew what his demon side had wanted because it was what his human side had wanted also. He had wanted Kagome to mark him as hers.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you no what your demon side wanted?"

"No." It was a lie but how could he tell her?

After a long pause Kagome spoke again "I think it had something to do with that mark you left on my shoulder."

InuYasha's mind raced for an answerer "I'm just glad you're ok." It wasn't the answer she was looking for but it wasn't a lie either.

Kagome nodded "I'm sorry for hurting you."

The sentence made InuYasha laugh "That's nothing compared to what I would have done to myself if I had....." he didn't want to finish.

Kagome smiled and snuggled further into InuYasha's warmth and was asleep before she knew it.

............................................................................................................

"Well Kohaku did you find her" Sango leaned over Kohaku's shoulder desperately.

"Just give me a second...... there!"

Sango stared at the blinking dot on the screen.

They were located on the outskirts of the city, and would probably take a hell lot of time to get to.

"Kohaku I want you to give Miroku and I directions ok?"

Kohaku nodded.

"Come on Miroku lets go." Sango said as she grabbed Miroku's arm.

"Shouldn't we just wait until InuYasha contacts us?"

Sango shook her head "I'm not waiting, Kagome could be seriously hurt or worse they both could be hurt"

Miroku nodded with a sigh. "I'll drive."

............................................................................................................

Amber eyes: I'M DONE....... Ha ha in your faces... sorry about the delay I lost my floppy disk and kind of had to rewrite everything I hope you'll all forgive me.

A special thanks to Tenshi who edited my chapter for me,

And another thanks to every one who reviewed.... Keep them coming, you can never have two many reviews.


	23. The book says it all

Gangs of the city

The book says it all

"Sango!" Kagome ran down the old steps into her friends arms.

"Kagome I'm so glad you're all right"

Kagome smiled.

"Where's InuYasha?"

"He's upstairs still... ahh Sango, you don't happen to have an extra shirt do you?"

Sango shook her head "Why?"

A picture of InuYasha shredding her shirt came into mind as Kagome shook her head "Mine's just.... dirty" She didn't want her friend to worry but most of all she new the last thing InuYasha needed was a cold shoulder from Sango.

"InuYasha!" Miroku called as he jumped of his bike at the sight of his friend.

Dried blood clung to InuYasha's once shining silver hair and although he smiled at Miroku his whole face seemed to be frowning.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha growled in response and climbed on to Sango's bike. Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome leaned forward to huge Sango once more and whispered into her ear "Its nothing just forget everything."

Sango nodded and made her way to Miroku's bike, while Kagome climbed on behind InuYasha in an instant they were off.

............................................................................................................

Kagome sighed as she slipped of her clothes and climbed into her shower. She was utterly exhausted and had every right to be.

Her mind swam with pictures of last night events. She could still see InuYasha staring at her, his red eyes piercing her very soul, wanting, needing.... but what? She was positive he had wanted something from her, she just couldn't figure out what.

Kagome turned the shower of and grabbed a towel to cover her self. She needed something to keep her distracted from her puzzling thoughts. Kagome changed into her silk robe and made her way to her book shelves in search of an interesting book. Her gaze lingered on a large leather bound book; it wasn't hers and must have belonged to the previous inhibiter of the room.

Kagome reached up a pulled the book from its perch. Her nose tickled as her actions disturbed a layer of dust that had coated the book.

Sitting back in a comfy arm chair, Kagome read the silver markings that made the title _Demons_. Kagome quickly opened the book to find an index.

_Intro..................................................................vii-ix_

_Demon types.......................................................1-40_

_Habitat...............................................................41-64_

_Identifying a demon..............................................65-81_

_Marks, Mates and territory....................................82-105_

_History...............................................................106-200_

Kagome flipped the page to look at demon types her eyes skimmed through the pages until they rested on dog demons.

_Dog demons for habitat take a look at page 50, identifying a dog demon page 72, marks mates and territory 89, 92 and 103. The dog demon has one of the most extensive histories pages 172-189._

Kagome read through the paragraph once more. Then turned to page 89.

_A dog Demon contains the fallowing characteristics....._

'No' shaking her head Kagome eagerly turned to page 92.

_Dog demons are one of the most territorial demons when it comes to mates...... ...... Dog demons often...... ......to identify a dog demons mate one merely has to look at the mate's neck for a bight mark from either the male or female._

Kagome gasped her hand shot up to grip at the mark on her neck as she eagerly read on.

_That mark is a sign that that being is of limits to anyone of the same sex......_

......_Dog demons mating is one of the most powerful mating of all demons, the bound made between the mates actually goes so deep it connects both the souls and life forces of the two mates, this means that both mates have a sixth sense and can tell when the mate is in danger or what there mate is even feeling.......... ......... In order for the bond to work both demons have to mark the other, if one chooses not the bond remains unfulfilled. Once connected the demons are inseparable. The only way out is by death. _(kind of harsh but yeah)

Kagome stooped reading she had read enough it suddenly all became clear. Without another thought Kagome was out the door and running down the hall, in nothing but her robe.

.............................................................................................................

"Oh Kagome! InuYasha asked not to be...... disturbed" Ayme sighed as the door shut in her face "Well then."

(ha ha ha some ones in a hurry to get laid...... sorry just had to add that)

............................................................................................................

Kagome glanced around the office.... no one. Quickly she made her way to InuYasha's desk, and typed in the password to open the door to his room.

At once the bookshelf lifted, revealing the polished mahogany door.

Kagome inhaled a deep breath before entering "InuYasha?"

'He must be upstairs.' she thought when she didn't receive an answer.

Kagome jumped slightly as the door behind her closed. Slowly she made her way forward through the maze that was his apartment. Kagome paused at the giant double doors that lead to InuYashas room and closed her eyes. Realization of what she was about to do hit her and her hand left her side to touch the mark on her neck.

He had marked her, meaning he loved her; he had wanted her to be his mate. Kagome smiled to her self then knocked on the door.

She herd a low growl come from inside as InuYasha stirred then made his way to the door.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha's questioning gaze.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you"

InuYasha razed his eyebrows at her "You came into my office when I asked not to be disturbed, then you come into my apartment which I told you not to do unless it was extremely important or I brought you in for other purposes, and now you're...." InuYasha stopped as his gaze fell on the book in Kagomes hands his breath caught within his throat. He knew that book.

Kagome saw InuYashas gaze rest on the book in her hand. She had been in such a hurry to see him she had forgotten to put it down. "InuYasha?"

Her voice seemed to draw InuYasha out of his daze.

"Were did you get that"

"I found it in my room.... InuYasha I"

"So you know then"

Kagome nodded. Why did he look so sad?

InuYasha turned his back to her and retreated into his room.

Kagome fallowed closing the door behind her.

"You don't have to..." Inuyasha stopped unsure of how to go on.

Kagome inhaled deeply and closed her eyes "InuYasha do you love me?"

InuYasha turned around frowning "What?"

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes "You heard what I said."

InuYasha opened his mouth then closed it. Was this a trick question?

"Please InuYasha I just need to hear you say it" she said softly.

"I love you.... Kagome"

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled, relishing the feeling as the words washed over her. Kagome opened her eyes then made her way over to InuYasha flinging her arms around his neck she kissed him passionately, then pulling away just slightly she whispered into his mouth "I love you InuYasha, and yes I want to be your mate."

That was all he needed and at once InuYasha had Kagome on the bed her robe flung carelessly to the side delighted to find that she was bare underneath, as he trailed kisses down her neck. Kagome tore at InuYasha shirt, stripping it form his back giving her hands the freedom to trace every line and curve of his back.

InuYasha hands ran over Kagome's body hungrily, taking in the feel of her curves, and loving the sensation as her back arched as a reaction to his actions. InuYasha crushed her lips in a seemingly endless kiss, his tongue thrusting into the dark caverns of her mouth.

Kagome lost sense of it all. Her lips were hungry for his and her body was avid for his possession. She was his and he was hers to do with what she wished.

Her body ached for him, her lower body moist and throbbing needing the feeling of him inside her. InuYasha left Kagome's lips to trail his kisses down her neck, between her breasts then across her flat stomach to abdomen.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, as his kiss traveled father down. Her mind swam, and her body lay frozen in astonishment. Before she knew it her legs had been parted, exposing her completely to InuYasha.

Kagome made a move to stop him but her actions came up short as InuYasha's tongue, slipped inside of her, wiping away all thoughts of protest. A soft scream of utter delight was ripped from Kagome throat, as her hands entwined themselves in InuYasha's hair.

Kagome felt a fire start in her belly making its way throughout her body, she felt her muscles tighten her body became ridged, and suddenly without any warning, her body exploded with intense pleasure, and she cried out in total ecstasy.

Kagome found herself once again in InuYasha's arms as he cuddled and kissed her shaken form.

Kagome kissed him back eagerly, as she tried disparately to pull her self together. InuYasha's hands moved in a claming motion at her back, as he began to kiss Kagome once again with passion, then made his way down her body teasingly tasting every part of her.

Kagome felt the tingling sensation start again as InuYasha kissed and fondled her. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long night.

............................................................................................................

Ambereyes: ok that's all for today I hope you liked that chapter.

Thanks to Nora Wall for editing and reviewers and readers!!


	24. celebration

Gangs of the City

Celebration

Kagome's eyes fluttered open for the briefest of moments. Her muscles ached and her head felt extremely light. Yawning Kagome snuggled closer into InuYasha's tight embrace. She felt different, lighter, fuller, and more aware of everything around her.

Kagome inhaled deeply, taking in the strong scents around her. She could smell the silk sheets, tinted with the smell of there love making from the previous night. She could smell the fresh air soaking through the window that was left open, through the night. She could smell the forest mixed with the scent of sweat and rain that made up InuYasha.

Kagome smiled softly to her self. She could hear InuYasha's heart beat clearly as though her ear was right up against his chest. Every thing seemed clearer making her senses come alive. Kagome opened her eyes for the second time and stared up at InuYasha face. Slowly she untangled herself from his embrace and made her way to the washroom.

Kagome glanced at her self in the mirror, she locked different, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was certainly different about her.

Kagome lifted a hand to her forehead then gasped.... Claws!?

InuYasha had said there would be small changes but she didn't think this could be considered small. In an instant Kagome was at the mirror again checking for any more signs of the change. Her eyes widened as she found another one. Her ears now ended in an elegant point. Kagome continued her search again, there were more changes but les drastic, her features were darker her eyes more sticking but appearance wasn't the greatest change, she could feel demon blood in her. She could feel its power changing her making her stronger more agile.

Kagome poked her head out of InuYasha's door and stared at the lump in the bed that made up her lover's form.

Flash Back

Kagome bit down on to InuYasha's neck as the book had said. Instantly they were engulfed in light as InuYasha's blood seeped into her mouth. She felt a surge of energy course through her.

Then as quickly as it had begun it had ended. Kagome sighed as InuYasha fell onto her body in exhaustion. Her arms instantly come up around him.

They were mates

End Flash Back

Kagome wondered if InuYasha went through the same change. Curiosity getting the better of her she climbed onto the bed to wake InuYasha from his slumber.

............................................................................................................

"Hey Ayme is InuYasha in his office?" Miroku asked.

Ayme shrugged, "I'm not sure..... I would page him first just to be-" Ayme sighed as Miroku waltzed right in to InuYasha office.

'What is with people? It's like I'm not even here?'

............................................................................................................

"Ok now concentrate on that energy now, gather it with your mind and push it into your hand."

Miroku stared at the seen before him Kagome was standing behind InuYasha her chest pushed up against his back her arms covering his as she dictated to him. A few paces away sat a can on a small wooden table.

InuYasha frowned in concentration, his hands began to glow a dull yellow.

"Ok now let it lose"

Miroku gasped as beam of light shot out from InuYasha's hands hitting the can. Kagome jumped back and clapped "You did it InuYasha!" InuYasha smiled and brought Kagome to him for a kiss.

"InuYasha how di... when di.... How?" Miroku asked in amazement. Both Kagome and InuYasha turned to smile at Miroku.

"Before we tell you lets get Sango in the room" Said Kagome. InuYasha nodded and paged Sango, in less then to minutes she was there.

"Um is something wrong?" she asked a little worried.

Kagome smiled at her friend "We have a surprise for you both.... InuYasha and I are now mates!"

The reaction was similar both human gasped then Sango stepped forward to hug Kagome and congratulate her while Miroku shook InuYasha's hand and gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"I propose we celebrate!" Miroku stated.

"How?" asked Sango.

"Oh lets go out for dinner or something... you know just as normal people for a change!" Kagome looked around to see if everyone would agree.

Miroku frowned, "It would be risky..."

"We could always just wear a disguise." Sango suggested.

InuYasha shook his head. "I'm the most wanted man in the city and we're in the middle of war." Kagome nodded sadly in defeat.

InuYasha sighed "Fine we'll do it."

"Oh InuYasha! Do you really mean it?" InuYasha nodded.

Kagome jumped on InuYasha, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately "Thank you, you won't regret it"

With that she jumped down and ran over to Sango "I have the perfect way of disguising us!"

"Oh and how would that be" Miroku questioned.

Kagome smiled "When I was little I played around a lot with witch craft and learned a simple charm that can change appearances."

Sango jumped at this. "Oh can I have red hair and green eyes?"

Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

"You know I've always wondered what it would be like to be a blond" said Miroku.

Sango laughed then stopped as she tried to picture Miroku with blond hair and blue eyes "hmm..."

InuYasha shook his head at the group "Everyone go get changed into something and we'll meet back here in an hour, don't forget weapons!"

Every one nodded and was off leaving InuYasha alone in his office.

He didn't like this at all, but when he said yes to Kagome he felt such a strong wave of happiness radiate form her that there was no way in hell he could deny her. Now the trouble was finding something to wear. He wasn't even sure if he had something that wasn't black.

............................................................................................................

Ambereyes: ok that was a slow chapter but I hope you liked it anyways.

I'm sorry if I don't update as much I've started another story don't know why but yeah and then there's school so forgive me I'll try to update it at least every week.


	25. An old family member

Gangs of the city

An old Family Member

"My Sango you look ravishing" Miroku gasped as Sango entered the room. Both girls were unrecognizable. Clad in a pair of dark hip ridding jeans, a red halter, black jacket, and a long scarf wrapped gracefully around her neck; Sango looked completely different and plus the fact that she had piercing green eyes and long wavy hair that was a striking red.

"Wait till you see Kagome" Sango said "She has brown hair and.... Here she is!" Sango smiled as her friends strolled in a small blush on her face. A thick layer of pencil straight bangs hid her eyes from view long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders. She was dressed in a dark green tank, with a dark denim jacket covering her shoulders the inside lined with black fleece. On her lower half she wore a plated black skirt with to silver chains hanging from it and knee high leather boots.

"You look very nice Miroku" Kagome said trying desperately to draw all the attention away from her self. Miroku smiled he was wearing a button down purple shirt left open to reveal a white shirt underneath. He wore simple jeans and pair of black runners to top it all off.

"Do I get blond hair now?" he asked with a smile.

Kagome laughed, "Maybe we should wait for Inuyasha." Miroku pouted at her answer. Finally Kagome gave in. "Ok close your eyes."

Sango watched as Kagome brought out a small board with five symbols on them. Closing her eyes she began to chant, her hands traveling from one corner of the bored to the next then finally to the middle symbol. Kagome then cupped her hands together and brought them to her mouth and chanted words in to them. Sango watched with fascination as Kagome then leaned forward and ran her hands through Mirokus hair turning it from black to blond.

Miroku opened his eyes "Am I done?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Just your hair. Wanna see?" she said as she held up a mirror. Miroku gasped and ran a hand through the shiny blond hair, it almost looked natural except for the odd color of his eyes.

Kagome smiled at her own brilliance before placing the mirror to the side "Ok now the eyes, you wanted them green right?"

Miroku paused "Actually could I have grey ones?" Kagome nodded and began to chant once again, repeating the same steps over except this time running her hand softly over Mirokus eye lids.

"Ok you're done" Miroku grabbed the mirror and smiled at himself then turned to Sango.

"Well my dear, what do you think?"

Sango glared down at him. "Its all right. To bad it didn't change your personality as well."

"Sango, my dear, how could you say such a thing?" Kagome laughed at the two of them and there antics. It was at that moment Inuyasha decided to enter. Kagome turned and smiled. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of black cargo pants heavy with a network of chains and zippers; a dark red shirt was just noticeable underneath a heavy black jacket.

"Well Inuyasha no black..... good for you!" Miroku said with a grin.

"He's wearing red." Sango cut in with a shrug.

"And yet he still looks like a deadly criminal..."

"Shut up monk" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome climbed to her feet and made her way over to Inuyasha "I think you look very handsome" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome his hands brushing the bangs from her face

"Well this is a new look..." he said to his mate.

Kagome smiled "Do you like it?"

He shrugged "You look hot both ways but I prefer black."

Miroku laughed "Figures!" Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Come on," said Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha to the floor "Lets do something about your hair!"

In the end Inuyasha walked out with black hair and green eyes (no not brown green) try as she might Kagome couldn't get rid of his ears, and frankly she didn't really have the heart to so instead Inuyasha put on a matching red bandana, and the gang was on their way.

............................................................................................................

"Inuyasha stop!"

Inuyasha pulled to an abrupt stop "Why what's wrong?" Kagome shook her head a far off look on her face as she climbed off the motor bike and crossed the street.

"Inuyasha what's wrong why are we stopping?" Inuyasha shrugged as he climbed of his bike and followed Kagome across the street.

"Kagome?"

Kagome stood staring up at an old red brick building. "Toushi." she said as though it would explain everything.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned her gaze to the floor. "I use to live right above this dojo I worked here, the man who's runs it is named Toushi.... H-he toke me in when I had no were else to go and raised me as one of his own. I just can't believe it seems like its been years since I left him, I never even told him were I was going I just left."

Inuyasha frowned he could sense her depression "Why not go in and talk to him?"

Kagomes eye widened "What would I say?"

Inuyasha smiled "If you trust him then tell him the truth."

Kagome took in a heavy breath and took a step towards the door before stopping and turning around "Will you come with me?"

Inuyasha smiled and with a nod followed Kagome into the building.

.........................................................................................................

"May I help you?" Inuyasha and Kagome turned to face an old weary man.

"Toushi? What happened to the Dojo?"

The man frowned "Me and my wife have decided to retire.... Do I know you?"

Kagome smiled nervously, she had forgotten about her disguise "Toushi it's me Kagome"

Toushis eyes widened "Y-you imposter! How dare you!"

Kagome took a step back slightly hurt. "Toushi please it me please believe me!"

Toushi shook his head and pointed to the door "Leave now, who ever you are!"

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes, as she turned to leave, but was stopped as Inuyasha grabbed her arm, he was glaring angrily at the old man.

"Inuyasha don't please?"

But Inuyasha would not listen. No one treated his mate like that "Old man do not tell me you are so blind that you cannot recognize the infant you raised your self she was not even been gone a year!"

Toushi turned his gaze from the towering man (who to him looked quite menacing) to the fragile looking girl beside him. Her hair was brown and her face stained with cheeks but he knew her he would always know her but why did she leave him with out a trace? He thought she was dead.

As if to answer his question Kagome spoke up with a shaky voice "Toushi please before judge me let me explain my self in truth with no lies"

Toushi hesitated then nodded "Very well please take a seat"

Kagome gave a shaky node and smiled gratefully at Inuyasha as he indicated to his lap. She needed the comforting feel of his warmth and the reassuring protection of his arms right now, for she had a lot of explaining to do...

............................................................................................................

Amber eyes: short chapter I know but I'm tired and school just keeps getting harder and harder, plus I'm at a bit of a writers block. But thanks to all those who reviewed.


	26. Tea and Lunch

Gangs of the City

Tea and lunch

Toushi handed Kagome a cup full of brimming tea before sitting down again. His eyes drifted over Inuyashas frame. He couldn't believe he was sitting in front of the one and only Inuyasha!

"What's wrong old man?" Inuyasha growled.

Toushi shook his head, "Nothing I didn't mean to stare, its just that demons are rare and I never knew that I would be sitting next to one, let alone the leader of a gang." A smirk danced across InuYasha's face.

"I'm glad to see you again Kagome." Toushi said sweetly to Kagome.

She smiled softly at him, "I'm glad to see you to, but we must get going. I'll come back and visit you though."

"I would be honored." he said humbly.

Kagome stood to leave but paused. "Oh Toushi?"

"Yes chilled?"

"Before I go may InuYasha and I have your blessing? It would mean the world to me!"

Toushi turned once again to take in the tall fearsome hanyou then smiled. "Couldn't have found a better man. You have my blessing!" Kagome laughed and wrapped her arms around the aging man.

"Thank you Toushi! I'll be back soon, I promise!"

"See you around old man." InuYasha said with a wave.

"Were the fuck are they?!" fumed a worried Sango.

"Calm down Sango! You shouldn't worry so much...it's unattractive." Sango growled at the monk.

"Don't start with me Miroku!" she warned. Miroku sighed and then caught sight of two familiar figures heading their way.

"About time! What happened?"

Kagome smiled. "Oh just catching up, told him everything, and man did it feel good!"

"Good, I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks Sango!"

"Oh, so now your happy for her, where as before you were talking about leaving without them." Miroku muttered to himself. Sango fixed Miroku with a deadly gaze impairing his speech.

"Can we go now?" InuYasha groaned.

"A fine idea my friend, lets hit the road!" and with that they were off to lunch.

"Table for four please." Kagome asked the waitress politely.

"Right this way Miss." The woman said with a pleasant smile. The gang fallowed their waitress into the dimly lit restaurant.

"You know a simple café would have worked fine Inuyasha." said Miroku as he glanced around the dark restraint.

"I use to go here all the time it's my favorite place to eat so shut it!" the Inu hanyou shot back.

"Sorry!" Miroku said quietly with a roll of the eyes. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arm around Inuyasha.

"I kinda like it. It's certainly unique..."

Each table was separated by a thin wall made of paper. From the ceiling hung long curtains, giving each table an even more private feel. The walls were painted a dark red and the furniture was black.

The waitress lead them all to a table in the far back. After they were all seated she quickly brought out a pad and pen to write down their orders. "Your menus and your waiter should be here soon to get you your drinks." she informed them and with a quick and short bow she left them. Kagome nodded her head slightly with a smile.

"Man this is nice" said Inuyasha, he couldn't remember the last time he had been out. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and discreetly slipped her hand into his, giving it a small comforting squeeze.

A young man walked up to the table wearing a white button down shirt and black pants with an apron around his waist. "Good evening my name is Daniel I'll be your waiter, shall we start off with drinks?" he asked the group.

"You know a simple café would have worked fine Inuyasha."

A pair of brilliantly red eyes darted up from the gruesome novel that had previously drawn its captor in. Inuyasha?

"I use to go here all the time it's my favorite place to eat so shut it!"

"Sorry."

"I kinda like it. It's certainly unique..." said a female voice.

Her eyes scanned the peoples faces. It couldn't be, but yet in ways they looked just like them. Her eyes closed softly as she probed the group gently with her mind, yes the same scent and feel, it was there but hidden. That was Inuyasha all right.

What was she to do? Should she call Naraku and alert him of their presence? _Naraku_..... she cringed at his name. No she hated that man, at any chance she would kill him. He had Kanna and if she did betray him, not only would he kill her, but Naraku's wrath would find her and eat her soul and body alive.

Her gaze drifted over the group once more. She gazed upon the man who she believed to be Miroku, Inuyashas main man, as his handed ever slowly inched towards Sangos bottom. There was a lowed smack, filled with pleasant laughter, as his on looking friends shook their heads at his antics. A warm blush was spread across Sango's furious features.

The seen brought a smile to her lips..... She had never experienced a friendship like that. She had been in Narakus clutches all her life. What she longed for most was freedom. She would do anything to get it.

"We can help you?" The girl sitting beside Inuyasha turned her head and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You're Kagura, right?" The girl questioned. Kagura was too shocked to do anything else but nod. At the mentioning of her name the rest of table had gone silent, a soft growl could be herd from Inuyasha; his glare told her he was ready to kill.

Kagome lifted her hand and placed it gently on Inuyashas arm, to settle him, before turning back to Kagura "He's forcing you to work for him isn't he?"

Another nod.

"Well we can help you. I'm a Miko, you know, I can take the spell on you off." she said a matter-of-factly.

"He has my heart! And Kanna!.... How could you possibly help me?" Kagura exclaimed.

Kagome sighed. "If you help us defeat Naraku, we will help you in return."

"You know I'm under a spell.... and if you did brake it he would know." she told her.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "All you have to do is think it, and I'll know it."

(a/n: I'm giving Kagome a little more power then you're all use to so please don't get mad)

"What do you want to know?" Kagura asked finally seeing that this might be the only way to be free of Naraku.

"As much as you can tell us." Kagome replied.

........ .........................

Amber eyes: Ok so really short chapter but I haven't posted in awhile so I'm thinking short and now is better then long and like taking forever. Please review.


	27. And so it Begins

Gangs of the city

And so it begins

* * *

"So tell me my dear what is that you see in your crystal today?"

"Dark thoughts are stirring something grows, the enemy is coming!"

"What?" Naraku growled his hand moved to strike the dark miko "how could the enemy be coming they know nothing of our hide out"

"My apologies master, my powers must be shifting, you are right"

"Very well continue with your gazing"

* * *

"Myouga get every one set I want Shippou and Kohaku to gather info on the area, make sure they leave nothing out, alert Maidy and Sue so they can prepare. Ayme I want Sesshoumaru on the phone now!"

Ayme nodded and hurried to her desk.

"Here Kagura take a seat" Kagome spook to the girl softly.

Kagura looked up into the girls soft brown eyes and nodded. It was almost unnerving how kind this girl was, and yet she was part of one of the most deadliest gangs ever.

"Inuyasha Sesshoumarus on line one"

"Right….. Sesshoumaru, we have Naraku, I need your men with mine on the front, can you lead a charge at my signal…… Great! I'll get Shippou to send you the location, there's a building not to far away that your men can hide out in till my signal, I leave the rest to you"

"well?" Miroku gazed up at Inuyasha.

All eyes were on Inuyasha, leader of the Shadow hunters, most wanted man in all Tokyo.

"Miroku I want a barrier up around the building, can you make one that large" Miroku gave a small nod. "Sango your going to lead a small group in through the vents into the control room, once you've shut down the security system I want you to join forces with Sesshoumaru" Sango nodded "underneath the building runs an old subway system, both Sue and Ginkotsu (Sesshoumarus little stunt man) are down there ready for detonation. I want this to be as swift as possible, in then out. We'll all have radios for comunication, Nazuna and Kohaku will be on surveillance as always. Ayme and Myouga will be in charge of headquarters and cover up. Now there are three entrances, the front and too side doors, we're going in through all. Rin will be leading one attack from the south side, Sesshoumaru from the front, and Maidy from the other side…All attacks will lead into the main corridor, I want none left alive"

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to look at his mate "What about Kagura?"

Inuyasha leaned back into his chair "Naraku will be waiting in his main room, Kagome you me and Kagura, will enter through the vents with Sango, We'll see them through to the control room, then we split up and look for Naraku, I don't want him to escape"

Kagome nodded.

"Kagura…… when we reach our destination, Kagome will release you from the spell. Naraku will be to busy worrying about us, that he won't notice"

Kagura nodded.

"Ok everyone lets go…. This is our chance to finally defeat our enemy lets make sure it happens"

* * *

"Ok…… Hey Ginkotsu……. Here's column one" Sue pointed to the cement roof.

Ginkotsu nodded and handed Sue a marker.

"X marks the spot" Said Sue with a smile.

"Let's get to work"

"Right!"

* * *

_"Ok Sango……… sensors off, you have two minutes"_

"Gotcha little bro"

_"1,50…..1,40……1,30……1,20……1,00….. 50……40….30…20…"_

"We're in!"

_"Great… now listen closely you want to take your first left, and exactly three paces in front will be a trigger….."_

* * *

"Easy…… easy…..EASY!"

"Oh, shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!"

"This is highly explosive stuff!"

"Ah duh I know that, but you YELLING in my ear isn't making this any easier"

Ginkotsu glared at Sue, but said nothing,

"Now hand me the pliers"

Ginkotsu obeyed and watched as Sue skillfully went about her job.

"Ok there, hand me the detonator…….. YES! And there we go…. Isn't she beautiful" said Sue as she steped back to admire her handy work.

Ginkotsu shook his head "Come on we still have four more"

Sue nodded. And packed up their things to relocate.

* * *

"Rin? How's your group doing?"

_"We're all ready for action over here"_

"Good… how about you Maidy?"

_"Just waiting orders"_

"Excellent should be any time now"

* * *

_"Ok Sango….. You're right above it"_

Sango held her hand up, bringing everyone to a halt, slowly she remover her back pack, and turned around to face Kagome.

Kagome nodded to Sango, and began to work.

Sango fastened a tight hook to the ceiling, while Kagome took out a small contraption, and set it up on the floor of the vent, suction cupping it to the surface, a small lazier cut a perfect circle in the metal, then quietly Sango removed the metal "masks on"

Kagome dropped two sleeping booms into the room below "30 seconds"

"5…4...3...2…1... Ok all clear"

Sango latched her self onto the harness and lowered her self down; quickly she glanced around the room, at the sleeping bodies. Then gave the ok.

In seconds the room was full, seven people in total.

"Ok Sango here's were we say good bye"

Sango noddedat Inuyasha and Kagome "Good luck you guys"

* * *

"Stop looking over my shoulder" Sue growled at Ginkotsu as she careful cut the last wire.

"Finished?"

Sue stood back to take a look at her work . 8 bombs for all eight support columns, Inuyasha wasn't going to take any chances, if something went wrong the whole building was going down.

"Ok Sango I'm sending you the password right now…. Got it?"

"Got it… Chas here enter it in and shut down the defense system but keep the monitors up"

_"Sango Sesshoumarus online and waiting"_

"Good…… Inuyasha how are you doing?"

_"We're on the second floor now…. Do stations check to make sure everything's in order, and report back to me"_

"Right-on captain"

"Sue Ginkotsu stats report"

_"We're all done here Sango"_

"Excellent then meat up with Sesshoumaru and get ready for the charge"

"Sesshoumaru?"

_"Just give us the signal!"_

"Miroku?"

_"Barriers almost ready"_

"Great!... Inuyasha their all waiting for you signal"

_"Good… then let us begin"

* * *

_

Amber eyes: ok that's all for today keep reading to find out what happens next…. Sorry about the cliffy


	28. Chapter 28

Crypt chick: Hi I'm so sorry to all of you who have been waiting for me to finish this story I've gotten some amazing messages and I appreciate them all, I want to thank all those who keep urging me to finish you did your work well, I have the final chapter done but its still just a rough, I first have to type I then edit it before I can even post it, It'll be up soon though I promise, and to those of you who wrought all those review urging me to finish thanks! You know who you are . 

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

Ss

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

S

s


	29. Chapter 29

Crypt chick: ok ladies and gentleman here it is, the final chapter dun dun dun I hope you enjoy it!

------

Rick leaned back and closed his eyes, as he waited for his partner to come back, his stomach growled, in anticipation of a savory chocolate covered donut with sprinkles on top. The air was thick tonight and laden with something, he wasn't sure what, but he felt restless and weary. Of late all gang activity had dropped to substantially lower levels yet if you asked around the office each man would say it wasn't that it had dropped it was that it had gone quiet. Those gangs were up to something, he could feel it, and although nothing big had happened he could sense it. Yes, things were happening and the only reason why no one could really tell is that the things that did happen were so covered up and warped that even if you had an inkling you still couldn't get it, it was as if they could see the vale, and the dark shadow that lay beyond it, yet they couldn't know what it was till the vale dropped and by then Rick knew it would be to late. It was almost like the calm before the storm, something big was going down but no one knew what when or how it was goanna go down.

"Ok, I got one regular coffee milk and sugar and one chocolate covered donut with sprinkles"

Rick smiled in delight "Thanks man….. Its quiet tonight isn't it" his partner nodded in agreement.

"To quiet"

"Yeah….. Just like the calm before the storm"

------

"Sango can you get me an estimate"

"You got 20 men blocking your way"

"There holding us back with just 20! Well this is just fucking pathetic, where's Maidy and Rin?"

"One sec… Rin what's you stat"

"Just got through we're on our way to the main"

"Good Sessh needs you right now"

"Ha! The great Sesshoumaru needs his girls help, you better tell him that I'm never goanna let him live this one down"

"lol oh I'll tell him all right ….. Sessh she's coming and also, she says she's never goanna let you live this one down"

"Oh for fucking sakes if you counted the number of times I had to save that woman's ass-WHAT!"

"Sir were through"

"Good then charge you idiot leave none alive... Got to go Sango"

------

InuYasha held up his hand as he and Kagome came to a halt, dropping to his knees he took a quick glance around the corner, "ok I have to guards, both demon, Sango can you get a visual?"

"Yup, let's see here…. It doesn't look good you could take them down easily but I don't see how you could do it silently the hallways at least 50 paces so a charge wouldn't work, and there's a distress call button right on the wall…… wait….. Kagome there's a door next to you, it has seven bodies three human the rest demon by the looks, and I'm thinking a disguise, you two think you can handle it?"

Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome, and smiled at her playful smirk, man did he love his woman "Consider it done"

InuYasha watched as Kagome slowly counted down, at one he flung the door open, and charged sword ready with Kagome by his side.

------

"So Ginkotsu how'd you come to be in Sesshoumarus gang?"

"By being the best"

Sue laughed softly "Yeah right, if you were the best Inuyasha would have picked you up, he has a way of doing that"

"That's funny so dose Sesshoumaru, also Inuyasha always goes for the young ones, while Sesshoumaru goes for the more experienced ones"

"Excuse me"

"What it's true"

Sue glared at Ginkotsu "Maybe it is, but then the young always rise to defeat the old"

"HA now you're just being plain arrogant, you think Inuyashas gang could even stand up to Sesshoumarus, Inuyasha himself is only half demon face the facts we're better"

"You have got to be kidding InuYasha's gang is flawless he's honed each and every one of his members into a death machine, and although we may be young we've had way more experience then Sesshoumarus gang has, we see battle almost every other day, and you can't deny that, and even though he may be half demon I've herd about the brothers fighting before and from what I've herd Inuyasha was well beyond able to hold his own"

Ginkotsu growled, it was true there was always something going on with Inuyashas gang, the prince of crime never stood still for long.

Sue sighed "Lets not talk about this"

"Yeah, its not like a war would brake out between the brothers, they've had problems in the past and although they won't admit it there're to close now to get into one"

"Yeah not to mention that if a war did happen the results would be-"

"Catastrophic"

Sue nodded "It would probably mean the end of Tokyo as it were"

"yeah"

The two sat in silence for a while "so do you have any idea what we do now"

"Nope, you'd think we'd be ordered to get our asses out of this tunnel considering we're surrounded by explosives"

"ha ha yeah….." Ginkotsu turned to look at Sue, as one they both jumped to their feet "Relocate?"

"Relocate"

------

"Maidy I need a status on your location"

"Ah this place is like a fucking labyrinth, one sec Sango can you give me a read"

"Yeah hold on hold on, okay what the fuck turn around and take your fist left I mean right go right! From there just fallow the sounds of gun fire and you'll find them"

"Great! I'll be there soon sir"

"Hurry Maidy"

Rin pulled on Sesshoumarus sleeve to grab his attention "This isn't working babe, no amount of men is going to help us get up there"

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration, it was true. The remnants of Narakus gang had retreated to the second floor, their position completely enabling anyone form getting up the stairs without being killed "we have enough men we could try charging them"

"That's suicide"

"We'd make it"

"We'd lose too many men" that was tru and ech of his men had been years in the making.

Sesshoumaru growled in fustration "What we need is for me to get up there, I could make it. That would be all we'd need to get through"

Rin grabbed a hold of Sesshoumaru "You are not taking that risk not while I'm here, you know I'll fallow if you try"

He didn't doubt it, he knew she'd fallow, she always did.

"Wait, Sessh the elevators"

"There down"

"So would that stop a fine pair like us?"

Sesshoumaru smirked then leaned forward to lay a passionate kiss on his mate "Lets do this" 'Hold on little brow we're coming.'"Maidy take charge, we're going up the elavator shaft"

"Ok sir"

------

Miroku fell to his knees sweat poured down his back. He could here the sirens off in the distance; 'shit more cops and lots by the sounds of it' "Sango I've got a shit load of cops on the way, I CAN'T HOLD THIS BARRIER FOR FOREVER"

"Just hold on Miroku, I'll send a small group you're way, Sesshoumarus almost through"

Miroku sighed; his brain throbbed with the sheer effort, "Hurry!"

------

Kagome tightened the belt as much as she could but it was still no use "why don't you go and take care of those two, they'll notice that I'm a girl anyways it could raise suspicion" InuYasha nodded with a smirk and left the room.

'Man dose he ever look sexy in uniform' thought Kagome sighing. Gratefully Kagome shrugged on her old clothes and shoved InuYashas into a bag. The end was drawing near she could feel it, and she feared the uncertainty of it.

------

"Sesshoumaru were are you?"

"We're on our way right now. The first floor is secured along with most off the second"

"Hurry Mirokus in trouble I'm taking a small group with me to help him out Inuyashas orders and my insistence, more cops are on their way"

Sesshoumaru smirked, that was just like Sango she probably told Inuyasha that she was going to help Miroku rather then ask.

"Just one sec Sango we're here open up"

"Thank god, I'm leaving I told Inuyasha that you'd be in charge"

Sesshoumaru shook his head "Nazuna and Kohaku can handle surveillance on there own I'll leave two of mine to help, me and Rin are going to help Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagura since your not doing anything and I don't trust you, you go with Sango, and you five you go as well, Sango set up snipers in the building to keep the cops busy while we get everyone out, now move"

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin "Ready?"

Rin smirked, and with a flick of her hair was out the door with Sesshoumaru on her heels.

------

The room was empty except for two people, a woman pail as silk, with black hair that fell to the ground and swirled around her feet her eyes lowered never flinching as she gazed into what appeared to be a crystal ball, and the other stood with his back facing them, dressed in armored finery. Both appeared neither alarmed nor frightened by their presence, which she could tell annoyed Inuyasha some what.

"Well well Naraku we meet for the last time today" growled Inuyasha his claws poised and ready to kill, Naraku raised his hand, and the door from witch they came slammed shut instantly.

Inuyasha seemed unfazed by the action however Kagomes eyes darted over to the dark miko in the corner, it had been her who had shut the door, and Kagome found herself wondering what other powers the miko had.

"Enough of this!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged forward.

"Inuyasha wait!"

The room shook sending both InuYasha and Kagome to there knees, Kagome glanced up at the dark Miko, her crystal ball was glowing dark red. Quickly Kagome put up a barrier as a wave of red flooded the room, surprisingly she felt no impact from the attack and the red haze quickly subsided.

"ARGH!" Kagome tuned her head towards InuYasha who lay groveling on the flower his hands grabbing at his hair as he yelled and screamed in pain. Kagome rushed to his side, his body was writhing out of control "Inuyasha!" that was why she had felt no impact not only had the attack been aimed at Inuyasha but it was not an attack to wound the body but an attack to wound ones mind.

Kagome felt the rage within her boil. Shit! She could here Narakus laughter, she couldn't defeat the two of them alone, yet she would need time to release Inuyashas mind from the dark mikos grasp.

Another wave of red shot out from the crystal, Kagome braced her mind and body, she felt it burn as it hit her, her brain struggled with its power only for a moment before defeating it.

"Impressive" Naraku sneered "yet sadly you are thoroughly out numbered and your lovers time is running out his mind will soon crack, and to think defeated by such a small attack and so quickly to, I had been hoping for a bit more of a battle, but then Inuyasha was always week when it came to the mind"

Now Kagome was pissed but she wouldn't let him get the better of her, silently she slipped her hand beneath Inuyashas head, through their connection she began calling him back to her, it wouldn't be enough to free his mind, but it would be enough to stop it from braking. "Don't underestimate him" she said in an icy tone "go on and make your prude remarks, he'll be laughing while he rips out your beating heart"

"You think so" he smirked.

"Oh I really do"

------

Sango ran to Mirokus side, she had already ordered the snipers in place, and she could here the sounds of gunfire form the police below. "What do you need me to do" she asked desperately.

"Place your hands over mine and lend me your strength…. Good, now chant with me"

Sango proceeded after Miroku, a tingling sensation slowly spreading throughout her body, 'please god let this end soon' she prayed.

------

"This must be it" the two came to a stop at the end of the hall way. To guards lay dead on either side, obviously Inuyashas handy work, "You ready" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned to Rin.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

He nodded before braking down the door and rushing into the room.

"Sesshoumaru RIN!" Kagome yelled in relief at the sight of them, she was crouched on the floor holding Inuyashas flailing body close to her "DISTRACT THEM QUIK!" she screamed.

The two didn't waist time Sesshoumaru drew his sword and went straight for Naraku, while Rin let go a steady round of bullets in the mikos direction.

Kagome only hopped it would be enough 'hold on Inuyasha I cant do this alone'

------

Inuyasha ran for his life cutting down the monsters as he went, yet it didn't matter they just kept rising again, swarming at him, yet he didn't fear them, it was the shadows he feared they came at him draining him tearing his flesh, he could here their screams in his head he could feel their claws at his eyes, their teeth at his tongue, he screamed in pain but his mouth filled with blood making him choke and splutter he could here laughter and taunts, and a cold wind that chilled his spine. god save him please.

His mind was pounding with the sheer intensity of it, all thought had escaped him, only pain remained. He was lost, trying to find his way blindly out of the darkness but he had no guide to show him the way.

Then it came a light oh what a light, and a presence calling him, and a voice, a voice so sweat it sounded like heaven its self. He fought his way desperately towards it, towards it familiar warmth, towards its safe embrace, he new it, it was there, Kagome, oh Kagome, his life, his love, his savior.

"InuYasha open your eyes"

He obeyed and his eyes fluttered open. There was silence as he stole a minute in time to stare into her eyes. He drew upon her strength her warmth her courage and beauty. Then he leapt to his feat rage consuming him, as his world went red.

"NARAKU!"

------

"Kagome what did you do!" Rin said as she knelt at her side, her gun proving all but useless against the miko's barrier

"I brought him back yet his rage consumed him almost the instant I did, don't worry he won't harm us lets focus on defeating the miko!"

"What can we do I can't get through that fucking barrier"

"Wait" it hit Kagome hard, the crystal! "Rin I have a plan, I'm going to charge the miko and brake her barrier while distracting her as well, when you see her barrier drop I want you to shot, aim at her crystal ok, and don't miss, you've got to shatter it understand!" the noise in the room was defining as the battle raged between Naraku and the two brothers.

"Right" said Rin, she was the best shot Sesshoumaru had and Kagome was counting on her.

Without hesitation Kagome charged, while summoning her power, and attacking, the miko blocked it easily, and sent out an accouter attack which Kagome matched, all the while drawing nearer and nearer, the miko seemed to realize this and sent out an even stronger wave of attacks, yet Kagome brook through them all and quickened her pace through sheer determination. She was so close now; the miko seemed to panic and for the first time drew her eyes away from her crystal to stare at Kagome in fright. That was her chance Kagome pulled a dagger from her side, and with a surge of power plunged it into the barrier, shattering it, she heard Rins gun fire and the miko scream as the crystal shattered and fell to the floor flooding the room with light as the power within it vanished into nothingness. Kagome turned with lethal agility her dagger still in hand and in one swift motion slit the mikos throat with delicate ease.

"No!" Naraku screamed, as he ran towards Kagome in rage.

Kagome breath caught as an eerie silence filled the room all eyes lay on Naraku.

"Hugh" his eyes were widened in shook as blood suddenly spewed from his mouth, it happend all as if it were in slow motion, he looked down in frightened disbelief at his chest and found Inuyashas hand plunged straight through his ribs holding his still beating heart in hand. Naraku razed his gaze to Inuyashas, in astonishment.

"Not laughing now are we" growled Inuyasha with a smirk that made blood run cold.

His eyes blazing red with anger and his face tight with sick satisfaction Inuyasha tore his hand from Narakus chest killing him instantly.

All eyes watched as the so called great Naraku fell dead to the ground.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and kissed him passionately.

"Kagome no he's still not himself!" Rin yelled in warning.

But Kagome didn't care, and when she pulled away to look into Inuyashas eyes, bright amber gazed back at her "We did it he's dead" she smiled her eyes stinging with tears of joy. It was as if time itself were standing still.

"I can't believe its over" Sesshoumaru said his sword dropping to the floor.

Rin laughed allowed and with a huge hoot of joy ran towards Sesshoumaru and jumped into his arms.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha raised his hand to wipe her tears away then kissed her once again. "It's done"

------

Kagome smiled as she herd the thunder of the explosion behind her, she tightened her grip on Inuyashas waist as they sped by the world on his bike, a weightless calm seemed to have consumed her.

Had this really all happened it seemed so unreal when she looked back at it all, she had been a scared little girl bent on revenge, a revenge she never thought she could carry out and now here she was. Naraku was dead and so were the men who had killed her brother so long ago, and now look at her lover and soul mate to the most deadliest crime lord in Tokyo Japan, and what did that make her? The most deadly woman in Japan she supposed. It was all so surreal, to perfect to be real, but it was. and for some unknown reason she began to laugh to anyone she would have appeared insane as her body shook with the sheer force of her laughter, she wondered if Inuyasha thought her mad, but then she felt his body tremble and to her delight she realized that he was laughing to. They had done it they had defeated Naraku their only enemy, the city was theirs, and she only hoped that it was ready for them.

-------

The end

-------

Crypt chick: wow the completion of my first actually somewhat good fanfic feels really good, woot woot! I hope you all liked it, and thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot to me. Cheers!


End file.
